An American Witch at Hogwarts
by Rae Roberts
Summary: Famously surly Severus Snape gets a teaching assistant and finds himself participating in flying lessons, beer drinking, and some wild, and occasionally erotic, dreams. Thursday evening detention may never be the same again. AU. Complete.
1. Stairs

Disclaimer, author's notes, and other dull stuff:

I don't claim to own any copyrighted material.

This story takes place after Order of the Phoenix , during Harry Potter's sixth year. There is no significant involvement of Harry Potter or the rest of the "golden trio".

"My" version of Snape is not based on Alan Rickman - no offense at all to Mr. Rickman. He makes a great Snape, don't you think ? But I picture Snape as younger – under 40 – whereas Mr. Rickman is over 50. And this is not a May-December romance.

An American Witch at Hogwarts by Rae Roberts

-----

Alex Rose stood at the gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She still couldn't quite believe that she had been awarded a grant to do potions research at the prestigious British school. As she hesitated, the gates swung open to reveal a long flight of stone steps. Alex's stomach clenched with nervousness. Resolutely, she squared her shoulders, picked up her briefcase, and began to climb.

The steps went on forever. As Alex climbed, they grew narrower. The railings stopped after the third flight. _Don't look down_, she reminded herself. Without thinking, she looked anyway and nearly fell. The stairs spiraled down into oblivion below her. More stairs rose to impossible heights on either side. Her head spun at the sight. Alex dropped to her knees. _Must keep going_, she ordered herself. _They have to end soon_. Too dizzy and frightened to stand, she forced herself to keep climbing at a crawl. _What kind of school _is _this, anyway ? For cryin' out loud, they make _kids _climb these ?_

"Alex. Alex, wake up."

"Ungh." Alex blinked up at the woman kneeling beside her. "Oh. I was dreaming. Aw, darn, Naomi, sorry I woke you."

"No problem. Must have been some dream," Naomi remarked, falling back into bed and pulling the covers up over her head. "It's morning anyway." Her voice was muffled by the blanket. "Do me a favor, hon ? Help Dad milk the goats, 'kay ? I'm going to sleep a few more minutes."

"Sure, no problem." Alex was already rolling up her sleeping bag. She pulled on sweat pants and a t-shirt and padded barefoot through the little cinder block house. Outside, the sun was rising, painting the desert landscape its trademark hues of pink and gold. Alex hurried to the shed where John Chavez was already busy milking one of the six goats. His eight-year-old grandson, Naomi's son Mikey, walked back and forth, holding a piece of straw in one hand. He pulled the straw through his fingers over and over as he paced.

Alex stepped in front of the boy. He sidestepped. She followed, blocking his path. "Hi, Mikey. How are you ?"

"Hi. Fine," he responded, not meeting her eyes.

"Good." She ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, then allowed him to duck around her and continue his pacing.

"Mornin', Alex. Sleep well ?" asked John, pouring goat's milk into a large metal jug.

"Pretty well. Need any help ?"

"We were just finishing up." The old man smiled at her, his weathered face creasing into dozens of wrinkles as he did. "Come on, Mikey, help Grandad feed the goats."

"Hi there, Nanny." Alex petted the back of a large brown goat as she watched John and his grandson pour feed into bowls. The placid animal stood on three legs; her left hind leg ended in a malformed stump. Alex scratched her behind the ears absently and grinned as she looked at the man who had been like a father to her for the past five years. Her teacher, mentor, and boss. _Former boss_, she corrected herself. As of tomorrow she would be working for the famous Albus Dumbledore. She wondered what the British wizard would think of John. Professor John Chavez... Head of the potions department at Roswell University, Apache elder, goat herd.

The old man closed the feed bin and put his straw cowboy hat on his head. "Let's go get some breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you," he smiled, taking his grandson by the hand. Mikey seemed about to become agitated, but John forestalled him with the comment, "Time to eat."

Naomi must not have stayed in bed long, because a huge breakfast of bacon, eggs, biscuits, and strong black coffee was already on the table. "You have everything packed ? Got your passport ? The directions to King's Cross Station ?" Naomi fussed.

Alex laughed. "Yes, yes ! And my medicine – in the original prescription bottles – and the laptop, dress robes, and my wand," she added, before the older woman could ask.

Naomi frowned, obviously trying to find something else to remind her of. "You're not going dressed like _that_, are you ?" she finally asked triumphantly.

"No, of course not," Alex said, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. "I'll wear a nice blouse and slacks." Naomi's frown deepened. "What ? You don't expect me to wear dress robes ! First I have to apparate to New York, then to London, and then there's the four-hour train ride to Hogwarts. I won't even meet Professor Dumbledore until tomorrow."

"Well, be sure you wear traditional robes when you do meet him. The wizarding community is much more formal in England. You want to make a good first impression."

John laughed affectionately. "Naomi, stop worrying. Alex is gonna impress the hell out of those Hogwarts wizards !"

Alex felt the tight knot of nervousness settle in her stomach again. Just like in the dream of the stairs, which was the same nightmare she always had when starting a new class or a new job. She forced herself to keep a smile on her face. "I'm sure going to try," she said.


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

Alex looked out of the doorway of the passenger carriage into a steady downpour. There were a few other passengers on the train, but she seemed to be the only one getting off at Hogwarts' station. Before she could step off the train, a grizzly bear holding a pink umbrella lumbered forward and greeted her. 

"Yeh must be th' new teachin' assistant from America," he said, smiling broadly at her through a tangled hedge of beard. Alex blinked up at him. _Wow, _she thought. _A man the size of a bear. _

"Um, uh, hi," she responded intelligently. Alex shook her head. "Sorry, it's been a long trip. I'm Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you, uh, mister - "

"Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts," the giant replied, shaking her hand enthusiastically. His immense paw engulfed her hand and arm nearly up to the elbow. He held the umbrella, pink and frilly, over her head as she stepped down to the platform. "Jus' let me get yer bags," he looked behind her expectantly.

Alex hefted the briefcase holding her laptop. "This is it," she said cheerfully. Hagrid's shaggy eyebrows rose. 

"Well, let's get yeh settled in," he said, giving her another smile and offering her his arm. "Welcome t' Hogwarts."

A short ride in a carriage brought them to the castle, which mercifully had only a normal amount of stairs leading up to it. The gigantic gamekeeper left her in the entrance hall after introducing her to a tall, surly man with mossy green teeth, one Argus Filch. 

"I'll be showin' ye to yer rooms," Filch grated in a voice like metal scraping over stone. He turned and strode away without looking back.

_Walk this way,_ Alex thought to herself. She hustled to keep up with her guide. The castle seemed deserted. They passed through a long gallery where the rain beat in through stone arches. "Nice weather we're having, isn't it," the young woman remarked. Filch grunted and quickened his pace. 

They continued down hallways and up staircases lined with antique portraits, some of which Alex was certain were looking at her as she passed. Statues lurked in corners. Torches sputtered and flared on the ancient stone walls, casting flickering shadows. Nearly jogging to keep up with the longer strides of her taciturn companion, the American was sure she would never remember how to find her way back to the entrance. 

Finally Filch stopped at a nondescript wooden doorway set in an arched stone nook. Pulling out an immense ring of keys, he opened the door unceremoniously. Taking the key off the ring, he handed it to Alex and stepped back. "This will be yer apartment. I'm sure it ain't up to yer standards, bein' an American and all," he said flatly, "but ye'll have to make do."

"Oh, I'm sure this will be way better than what I'm - " Alex began to reply. She realized she was speaking to Filch's back.

"Ring when ye get hungry," he added as he stalked away. "The house elves will bring up yer dinner." 

"- used to," she concluded lamely. "Ok, thank you," she called after the custodian. "Thanks for the warm welcome," she murmured ruefully. 

A tour of the suite of rooms revealed that they were indeed, far better than she was used to. The furnishings all appeared to be priceless antiques. The tapestries on the walls alone must be worth thousands of dollars. _Or rather, pounds. No, wait - galleons, _Alex mentally corrected herself. A marble bathtub the size of a child's wading pool beckoned. Alex decided to unpack and try out the British plumbing with a long soak in the tub.

She pulled out her wand and opened her briefcase on the table in the sitting room. Tucked in a zippered compartment was a tiny box, no bigger than a matchbox. It looked like a miniature replica of an antique steamer trunk, complete with tiny wheels. Alex wnet into the bedroom, where she set the little box on the floor, placing it carefully upright. She stepped back and pointed her wand. "_Engorgio,"_ she commanded. There was a rush of displaced air as the trunk's dimensions abruptly multiplied. It stood on end, about four feet tall by three feet wide. She unlatched it and swung it open. One side was fitted with drawers, while clothes hung on hangers from a bar on the other side. The entire trunk was lined with cedar. 

Alex rummaged in the trunk, looking for toiletries and a bathrobe. Most of the drawers were stuffed with paper-wrapped packets of herbs and other botanicals. Alex grinned. _Best present daddy ever gave me,_ she thought. The materials for her research would have undoubtedly been considered contraband by the customs agents. Passing through customs on arrival in London, however, the mini trunk had gone completely unnoticed. The trunk had been a gift from her father when she left for college years before.

The hours passed, and Alex began to worry. She really thought someone else would have at least checked on her by now. The rain beat relentlessly on the mullioned windows. She rang the bell that she found on the table and plates of food magically appeared, then disappeared when she was finished. The house elves didn't show themselves. Bored and nervous at the same time, she turned on the laptop and tried to compose an email to John Chavez.

_Dear John, _

_Arrived here safely. This has got to be the creepiest castle in all of Britain. I haven't seen a living soul since arriving except the gamekeeper, who must be part giant. He's cool. And then there's the custodian, who I swear is a cross between Igor and Hannibal Lecter. I'm pretty sure he's gonna come back and murder me in my sleep. It has rained more in the eight hours I've been here than it has in the past eight years in New Mexico._

_Whoa, _she stopped herself_, that sounds just a bit negative, doesn't it ? _She deleted everything she had just typed except the greeting and the first sentence. 

_Too busy to write much now. More later, I promise._

_Love to all, _

_Alex_

_That's better, _she thought, clicking on the 'send' option. _No sense worrying them back home just because I'm being a baby about starting a new job. _Just then a knock sounded at the door. Alex jumped up and nearly ran to answer it. _I just hope it's not Filch._

To her relief, a matronly woman stood in the hallway. She was dressed in a Victorian-style nurse's uniform, complete with voluminous apron, winged cap, and wimple. "Poppy Pomfrey, school nurse," she greeted Alex. "I'm so sorry we haven't been able to give you a proper welcome. You must have thought we'd all forgotten you."

"Oh, no, not at all," Alex lied. "Please, come in."

"Many of the staff are still on leave," Madame Pomfrey explained, "and I'm afraid the headmaster has been called to London, along with the deputy headmistress and Professor Snape. They're attending a very important meeting," the nurse said, with a significant look. "You've come to Hogwarts at a dark time, my dear. You-Know-Who returning to power..." the woman's voice trailed off.

The return of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" had barely been mentioned in the American press, but Alex didn't think it would be very diplomatic to say so to the British woman. "Well, our State Department hasn't issued any warnings against wizards traveling to Great Britain," she remarked. "They must feel your Ministry of Magic has the situation under control."

Madam Pomfrey sniffed disapprovingly. She seemed about to give the American her opinion of the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Alex said, changing the subject. She really did not want to talk about Dark wizards or politics tonight. She rummaged in her briefcase and pulled out some papers. "Since you're the school nurse, you'll be needing these. My emergency medical forms."

"Ah, good," the nurse said with a nod, taking the papers and scanning them. "I must say, I appreciate getting these so promptly." She looked up. "Two of these are Muggle medications ? I'm not familiar with them."

"Yeah, I haven't found a potion yet that I can take for very long. I seem to build up an immunity," Alex replied. "Same thing happens with Muggle prescriptions, but I've done pretty well switching back and forth. I'll be seeing one of the doctors at St. Mungo's every two weeks for medication management," she added. Madam Pomfrey seemed unperturbed.

"Dr. Salubria ?" she asked. "He's supposed to be very good."

"I haven't met him yet," Alex replied. "My doctor back home recommended him."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Professor McGonagall said to be sure to welcome you and tell you that she will meet you at breakfast tomorrow morning. You do remember how to get to the main hall, don't you, dear ?"

"Um, no, actually," said Alex. "But it's only about a mile or two away, right ?"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, the castle must seem difficult to navigate when you aren't used to it. I'll tell Minerva to meet you right here. Eight-thirty too early ?"

"That'll be great," Alex said with relief. Madame Pomfrey said goodnight and took her leave. _I like her_, Alex reflected. She hadn't treated her any differently after reading her medical forms. _Things may work out after all. Positive thinking, _she reminded herself. _Things _will _work out just fine. _


	3. Stairs II, or, The Nightmare Continues

It was eight o'clock. Alex took in her appearance in the full-length mirror on the door of the walk-in closet in her apartment. Mindful of Naomi's warning about the conservative ways of British wizards, she had chosen a long green gown. She wasn't sure which of the Hogwarts houses was represented by green, if any of them were, but the color was one of her favorites. It enhanced the hint of green in her grey eyes. The gown's style hadn't been seen in the muggle world since the late fifteenth century, but for Hogwarts, it seemed just right. The American frowned at her reflection. She looked too young to be a teacher. Not for the first time, she wished for a few extra inches of height. _Just three little inches, is that too much to ask ? _she appealed to the imaginary being she had named the Long-Legs Fairy. _Then I could at least be average._ Unfortunately the Long-Legs Fairy, like her sister the Big-Boobs Fairy, apparently did not make deliveries, at least not to Alex. _At least the Tooth Fairy was real, for a while,_ she consoled herself, chuckling silently at the thought. 

She picked up a brush and began to work through the snarls in her hair. Thick and wavy, it fell nearly to her waist. There were a lot of tangles; she must have tossed and turned in the night. She had had the nightmare about the stairs again. Alex considered for a moment, then put down the brush and took out her wand. Better to wear her hair up, it made her look older. She pointed the wand at her own head. "_Tonsoria plicare."_ She closed her eyes as strands of hair whipped about her face, forming themselves into a complicated crown of braids. She scrutinized herself once more when the braiding spell was completed. Other than the small silver hoops in her ears, she decided not to wear any jewelry. Satisfied with her appearance at last, she tucked the wand into a concealed pocket in the full skirt of her gown. 

Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, rapped on the door precisely at eight-thirty. She shook Alex's hand in a firm grip. "Good morning, Miss Rose," she said warmly in the most charming accent Alex had ever heard. "Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff are eager to meet you. Please come with me."

Alex liked McGonagall right away. As the tall witch led her through the labyrinth of halls and passageways of the old castle, she pointed out turns and landmarks in a matter-of-fact way. _With a bit of luck, I may just be able to learn my way around before the term starts,_ Alex thought. 

"Now, the stairs do tend to change every now and then," Professor McGonagall remarked as they approached yet another flight.

"You're kidding, right ?" Alex laughed nervously. She looked suspiciously at the stairs as they started down them. They were stone, with a carved banister. It was impossible to imagine them moving.

"Oh, no," replied her companion seriously. "Sometimes they change while one is actually on them. It can be a bit disconcerting but -"

As though on cue, the entire staircase suddenly began to rise. Alex screamed and clung to the railing. McGonagall quickly took her arm. "My dear, it's quite safe," she reassured her. Alex's eyes were shut tightly. Her heart pounded in her ears. "They've stopped. Come, Miss Rose, it's all right." She sounded concerned.

Tentatively, Alex opened her eyes. They were one level up from the floor they had just left, facing a different corridor from where they had started. "Oh, dear gods," she muttered. She realized the deputy headmistress was looking at her with deep concern. "I'm sorry," Alex said. "I have a terrible fear of heights." McGonagall raised her eyebrows. _Great. She thinks I'm a total nitwit. _"I'm fine, really," she insisted, prying her fingers off the banister and forcing her feet to continue down the stairs. "I was just...startled. We don't have roaming staircases in the United States," she added, a bit defensively. 

Alex was embarrassed, but McGonagall seemed to take the incident in stride. After a detour made necessary by the rogue stairs, they arrived in the main hall. "Now, these are the student's dining tables," she explained. "You see the banners with the house colors – Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I am head of Gryffindor house," the tall witch said with pride. "Professor Snape, who you will be assisting, is head of Slytherin." Slytherin's colors were green and silver, Alex noted. _Hope Snape doesn't think I'm trying to suck up._

They reached the head table where a number of teachers and staff were already seated. Hagrid waved from one end of the table. An elderly wizard rose from his seat and held out his hand to her. "Miss Rose. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope that your time at Hogwarts will be both productive and enjoyable," he said in a voice like Kentucky bourbon. With his long, flowing hair and beard and elaborate robes, Albus Dumbledore was as unlike John Chavez in appearance as two people could possibly be, but looking into his eyes, Alex felt as though she were seeing her old mentor's twin. Dumbledore instantly won her heart. 

"Thank you, sir," she said, dropping a deep curtsy. _Hope that's formal enough, _she thought. Out loud she said, "I'm sure I'm going to love it here." Smiling, Alex Rose took her seat beside the headmaster of Hogwarts. _I almost believe that, too._


	4. Breakfast, or, Everything's Fried ?

_Hagrid, Sinistra, Pomfrey, Flitwick, Cheech, McGonagall, _Alex repeated, scanning the head table, trying to remember everyone she had been introduced to. _No, not Cheech, Hooch._ Professor Snape had not yet made an appearance. On the other side of Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall had murmured something about Snape's absence, giving the headmaster a worried look. "He is quite alright, Minerva," the old wizard replied quietly.

Breakfast seemed to consist entirely of fried items. Fried eggs, fried potatoes, bacon, mushrooms, sausage - _good gods, fried tomatoes ? _What wasn't fried was totally unfamiliar. Alex bit into something that looked a bit like an apple turnover. _Definitely not apple. Spicy. _"This is good, what is it ?" she asked Dumbledore. 

"That, my dear, is a pumpkin pastie," he replied, blue eyes twinkling. Alex giggled. He gave her an inquiring look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That word just has a totally different meaning in the States," she explained. "Um, it's a rather specialized item of clothing, not a food." Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. 

"Two nations divided by a common language," he quoted. Alex grinned, liking the headmaster more every minute. Just then, another wizard entered the great hall. He strode to the head table, black robes swirling around his legs. "Ah. Professor Snape, glad you could join us," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "May I introduce Miss Alex Rose."

Alex reached across the table to shake the hand of her new boss. Professor Snape stared at her for a long moment before accepting her hand. His grip was cold, impersonal. "Miss Rose," he murmured. His eyes, looking into hers, were so dark they appeared black. Abruptly, he turned away and took his seat. "I suppose that I am the only one who expected Alex Rose to be a mister, not a miss ?" he queried with a sneer.

"Oh, did I not mention that, Severus ?" said Dumbledore innocently. Alex gave the headmaster a look of mild reproach. _You're not fooling anyone_, she thought. He smiled at her and took another bite of toast. Snape stabbed the yolk of his fried egg and sat in stony silence, barely eating, pushing the food around on his plate with his fork. Alex observed him as she wrestled with an uncooperative sausage link. _The man looks like five miles of bad road._ Snape's sallow complexion was pale, accenting the dark circles under his eyes. His hair was greasy. Alex remembered Madame Pomfrey's comment about dark times. Apparently some of the Hogwarts staff were caught up in the troubles with You-Know-Who."

Breakfast dragged on. Finally Dumbledore pushed his chair back from the table. "Miss Rose, Severus, I'm sure you have a great deal of planning to do. I just know that having Miss Rose on staff will be a great benefit to our potions program here at Hogwarts," he added, with a mild glance at Snape. His words seemed to be a signal to the rest of the staff, who began to leave the table and go about their business. 

Professor Snape stood up. "Allow me to show you the potions lab," he said. Alex didn't take the sneer personally. It seemed to be permanently engraved on his face. She rose from her seat and followed him from the hall. As soon as they were out of Dumbledore's sight, Snape quickened his pace. Alex rolled her eyes. _Childish._ She seemed destined to spend her days at Hogwarts jogging after tall, bitter men. She tried hard to pay attention to her surroundings, determined to learn her way around the castle as quickly as possible. 

They reached a flight of steps. Snape swooped down them, robes swirling dramatically. Alex hesitated, then gripped the railing before taking the first step onto the top tread. She hesitated again at the bottom of the flight before carefully stepping off. By the time they reached the dungeons, she had perfected her new method of coping with the unpredictable Hogwarts stairs. 

The dungeons, as their name implied, were dank, dark, and dreary. The potions lab was a huge torch-lit room with a vaulted stone ceiling. Snape's desk stood in one corner at the front. He indicated a second desk, half of the top still littered with papers, books, and scrolls. "You may use that desk while you're here," he said. Rummaging on his own desk, he produced a battered black tome and handed it to her. "You are to assist me with the first-year Hufflepuffs and the fourth-year remedial potions class. Here are the lesson plans you will follow. Read over them and let me know if you have any questions," he said curtly.

"Thank you, professor," said Alex quietly. She was determined to get along with him; after all, her job depended on it. She sat at the spare desk and began to scan the lesson plans. Five minutes later, she had finished. Alex sighed. Snape had obviously planned for his new teaching assistant to be a complete idiot. Each lesson had been written out in exhaustive detail with nothing left to her discretion. She flipped the book closed and went to stand meekly in front of Snape's desk.

He looked up from a scroll he had been reading. "Are my instructions clear ? Any problems ?"

"These are fine. I think I'll be able to manage," she replied dryly. "I would like to see where you store the ingredients, get familiar with your inventory. I wouldn't want to mess up your system." She smiled disarmingly at him.

If anything, Snape's frown deepened. He dropped the scroll carelessly and stood up, leading her to a storage closet back behind the desk. It was a narrow room with jars, boxes, and bundles arranged on wooden shelves that reached from floor to ceiling. More boxes stood on the floor, leaving only a narrow space to walk in. "These are alphabetized," Snape indicated. "The boxes contain the most common ingredients; potion bases, buffers, and the like. You can see I don't have a great deal of space. I just don't bother to put them away. They get used up quickly and more boxes get brought in." He glowered at her, as though the lack of storage space was personally her fault. "Back here on the higher shelves are the poisonous ingredients, also alphabetized. Down here are the volatile ones, and over here," he gestured to a locked wooden cabinet, "are the rare, costly items. You shouldn't have any need for those, but if you do, I will dispense them."

Alex nodded. "Seems simple enough. Now, let's talk about the research."

Snape loomed over her, glaring. "Research ?" he said coldly. "I think it's a bit premature to talk about your...research." 

_Oh you do, do you ? _Alex put her hands on her hips. "Potions research is the primary reason I'm here, Professor Snape," she said firmly. "And since you've very kindly made my teaching workload so light, I see no reason not to get right to work. You have looked over my proposals, at least, haven't you ?" she asked.

"No, _Miss_ Rose, I have not. As it was explained to me, your primary reason for being here is to lighten my workload. Which will not happen if you turn out to be incompetent. I do not intend to leave my students in the hands of an unproven teacher," he said pompously. "I will be observing you closely for the first two weeks of the term. I will evaluate your performance at the end of that time. If your teaching abilities prove satisfactory, then, and only then, will we discuss your research proposals." 

Snape leaned down, putting his face inches from hers. "If, as I suspect, you are not up to the high standards of this school, _Miss _Rose, then I will make my recommendation to Professor Dumbledore that your position be terminated. And believe me, my opinion carries a good deal of weight with the headmaster," he concluded triumphantly.

Alex blinked up at him. _Are his eyes dark blue, or dark brown,_ she wondered absently. _They really do look black. _With an effort, she collected her thoughts. "You know, professor, that English accent of yours just makes everything you say sound so...sweet," she said cheerfully. She turned and slipped past him out of the little room, hiding a grin at the look on his face.


	5. Unpacking

Two days dragged by. Alex was beginning to know her way around. She spent a bit of time with Hagrid, who was quickly becoming a good friend. Part of her time she spent in the potions lab, trying to look busy. That was what she was doing at the moment, typing an email to John. As she was finishing, Severus Snape stalked in. He caught sight of Alex and settled his sneer more firmly on his face.

_P.S. Did I mention that my new boss is a few quarts shy of a full cauldron ?_

Alex hit 'send'. It wasn't that Snape was making her life that difficult. She was used to academic rivalry. During her undergraduate days at Saint Vixen's, students had habitually sabotaged one another's potions. No, it was just that it was so damn dull, waiting for the term to begin. The students wouldn't arrive until tomorrow afternoon. And it had rained nonstop since she'd arrived in England. _I swear, I'm gonna grow gills soon. _

Since he had failed to get a rise out of her with threats, Snape had had to settle for glaring at her every chance he got. _There's an olympic gold-medal sinister glare right now,_ she thought, looking over at him. Alex didn't respond; it was a game she knew she couldn't win, so she didn't bother to play. She was no good at menacing. Professor Snape, however, was a natural. 

_Time to shake things up a bit,_ she decided. Without a word, she took out the miniature trunk and placed it on the floor near the potion master's desk. He glowered at her. She smiled brightly, pulling out her wand. "_Engorgio !" _He merely blinked as the trunk enlarged, the air it displaced ruffling the litter of papers on his desk. Alex grabbed several packets of potion ingredients and headed for the storage closet. She made space for the items on one of the shelves by shoving Snape's neatly labeled bottles and boxes aside.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Miss Rose ?" _Very menacing, _she thought with approval. _This judge awards you an eight-point-five. _He was standing right behind her. Alex glanced back at him with what she hoped was an innocent expression. 

"Unpacking," she replied. 

"Unpacking," he repeated sarcastically. "Weren't you assigned living quarters upstairs somewhere ?" 

Severus Snape loomed. _I wish he'd catch on that that doesn't intimidate me. _Just about everyone loomed over her, whether they meant to or not. She was only five foot two. In shoes. Five one-and-a-half in bare feet, if the truth had to be told. "These are delicate botanicals," she replied, keeping up the innocent act. "They should be stored someplace cool. My apartment is way too warm."

"Then I suggest you stop putting wood on the fire," Snape snarled, exasperated. Alex brushed past him, then returned with another armful of packets. 

"Are you kidding ? I just moved here from the desert. I can't believe it's still August - I'm _freezing,_" she said cheerfully. She finished arranging the ingredients on the shelf, then turned, hands on her hips, and looked up at Snape. 

He loomed closer and glared harder at her. "You could always just move back there," he hissed. 

"Not on your life." The two looked at one another for a long moment. Snape's withering glare faded, replaced by a frown of confusion. Alex couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Finally, Snape seemed to realize he was staring. He pushed past her and went back to his desk.

Alex blinked, confused about the encounter herself. _Now that was just a little disturbing,_ she mused. She unpacked the rest of the contents of the drawers without further confrontation. "_Diminuendo,"_ she commanded, shrinking the trunk and putting it back in her pocket. She closed the laptop and put it back in her briefcase. Severus Snape watched her leave the dungeon without comment, his expression thoughtful.

-----

Finally, the new term began. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher didn't arrive until after the sorting ceremony. Alex was pleased. _Now I'm not the new guy any more. And Snape seems to glare a lot at him, too. _She had finally mastered the castle's floor plan. Although if a staircase happed to pull a switch, all bets were off. Now, the third day of the new term, the halls of the castle bustled with students. The American shoved her way through a crowd of fifth-years, on her way to the main hall for lunch. Manners, she'd decided, were just a liability to a person smaller than most of the adolescents swarming the corridors. 

Sliding into her seat at the head table, Alex greeted Professor Sprout. "Heard the first-year Ravenclaws had a bit of trouble harvesting hogweed this morning," she said. 

Professor Sprout shook her head. "Had to send six of them to the infirmary, squealing like pigs," she sighed. "Well, that will happen when they neglect to wear their gloves." The little Charms Professor, Flitwick, patted her hand sympathetically.

Just then Professor McGonagall came in. "Miss Rose," she called. The head of Gryffindor house looked annoyed. "It's not normally my way to question the discipline handed out by my colleagues," she began, "but I must ask why you have taken fifty points from Gryffindor in the last two days." From further down the table, Professor Snape looked on with interest.

Alex indicated the plain black work robes she was wearing. "Well, professor, I'm afraid some of your seventh-year Gryffindor boys have mistaken me for a transfer student."

McGonagall looked taken aback. "They didn't -"

Alex grinned. "One offer to escort me to the first school dance, and two separate offers to meet me in the third greenhouse after lights out. If I were you, I'd mention to Mr. Filch that he and his cat might want to patrol that greenhouse in the evenings," she added. "Sounds like it's turning into a make-out joint." _Heh-heh, poor kids just want a little privacy. I'm so mean, _she thought unrepentantly. 

"I see," said McGonagall. Severus Snape snorted with laughter. Alex craned her neck to see his expression, but he had covered his face with his napkin, pretending to cough.

Alex turned back to Professor McGonagall. "I took ten points away for each pick-up attempt. I mean, it's flattering and all, I suppose, but really. Those kids are a good ten years younger than me."

"You said three boys approached you," she frowned. "How do we arrive at fifty points deducted ?"

"Ten points for each come-on," Alex reminded her. She grinned. "Somebody really needs to tell that Holloway kid that no means no."

The potions master, face still buried in his linen napkin, appeared to be choking. McGonagall pounded him between the shoulder blades as she passed him on her way to her seat. "For goodness sake, Severus, chew your food," she admonished.


	6. What is That Crud in Your Cauldron ?

"...the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..."

Alex sat in the back of the lab, listening to Professor Snape enthrall a class of first-year Slytherins and Gryffindors. The students were silent, listening intently, caught up in the words of the speech. _He's good. Wow. Look at these kids, they all want to be potions masters now. _

The spell was broken as Snape ended his speech with an insult. "Bunch of air headed ninnies," he commented.

There followed a mad flurry of note-taking as Snape ran through about thirty of the more common potion ingredients, his rapid-fire delivery of information interspersed with more insults and sarcastic remarks. Soon the students were paired up, attempting to brew a cure for shingles. The potions master stalked among them. His passage through the room caused ripples of nervousness to spread out ahead of him. He left consternation and more than a few tears in his wake. _Push 'em to the breaking point... and sometimes beyond,_ Alex reflected as a dark, reed-thin Slytherin girl dissolved into tears over a cauldron of scalded brew. _Real old-school wizarding methods._ She shrugged. It wasn't exactly pretty, but it worked, with most kids. Alex noted that Snape didn't look as pale and exhausted as he had when they first met. The greasy hair, though, seemed to be a permanent fixture.

All too soon it was her turn to stand at the front of the class, with Professor Snape lurking in the back, observing. The fourth-years filed in, laughing and talking. It was their second class with Alex, her first being observed by Snape. "Miss Hawthorne, don't even think of sitting next to Miss Wallace," she said pleasantly. The girl grimaced and moved her seat. "You three," she remarked to a group of boys, "up front. Don't give me the ol' innocent look, Mr. Davies. Despite appearances, I wasn't born yesterday."

She finished taking the role and launched into the lesson Snape had planned. Her style was radically different from his. The atmosphere in the classroom was relaxed. _A bit too relaxed,_ Alex realized. "Mr. Davies. You prefer the sound of your own voice to mine ?" she queried mildly. He stopped talking a heartbeat too late. "Oh, you do ? Well, I doubt your friends in Ravenclaw will appreciate your loquaciousness when they realize you have cost your house ten points." The Ravenclaws in the room glared at Davies. Alex turned back to the blackboard. The classroom was silent except for the scratching of quill pens on parchment as she finished the lecture.

"Today's potion is an antidote for the Supercilium curse. The one that makes your eyebrows grow ?" she paused for the inevitable laughter to die down. "Now, the trick to this is to bring the potion just to a simmer, and keep it there. Don't let it boil," she cautioned, giving one of the girls a significant look. The students got to work. Alex moved among them, occasionally offering advice. _Things are going pretty well... Uh-oh._

A Slytherin with the unfortunate name of Hugh Daley-Bender was frantically stirring his cauldron. His partner looked on nervously. Snape had noticed too, Alex saw. He glided from the back of the room to get a better view of the impending disaster. Alex moved to the boy's side. His potion was a mess. Instead of a sparkling green liquid, he had somehow produced a yellowish substance with the same texture and odor as vomit. She stepped back a bit. The fumes were enough to make her gag. "Whoa, Mr. Bender, how much powdered goldenrose did you put in there ?"

"Um, a pound," the boy said. He scanned the recipe. "Oh, shit," he muttered, then blushed furiously when he realized he had spoken the curse out loud. "Sorry, oh, shit, it was supposed to be a pinch. Sorry, _oh, shit, sorry !_" he stammered.

"Well, you've realized your mistake," Alex said cheerfully. "Calm down, we can fix this." _Please, kid, please stop swearing and get a grip before Snape docks you fifty points and runs off to get me fired. _She stared at the noxious mass in the cauldron, at a loss. _How the heck_ are _we going to fix this ? _

"There's no way this can be fixed. I ruined it," the boy said frantically, echoing Alex's thoughts. "Gods, I'm going to fail potions again. I am so stupid !"

"Um. No you're not. Look, try adding some more billberry juice," she suggested, keeping her voice calm.

Daley-Bender ignored her, still trying to stir the rapidly-congealing mess. "What kind of idiot puts in a pound instead of a pinch ? I'm a moron. I'm going to fail," he muttered.

The boy was working himself up into a fit of self-loathing. His brain wasn't going to process any information other than the litany of insults he was currently reciting. Alex knew how he felt; she done the same thing to herself often enough. _Damn. And here comes Professor Snape to confirm the kid's opinion that he's the world's biggest dunderhead._ The potions master had one of his gold-medal glares fired up. Goldenrose wasn't the most expensive ingredient in the world, but as the name implied, it wasn't cheap either, and poor Daley-Bender had just wasted a pound of it.

"Shut up," Alex said sharply. The boy did, looking startled. "_Bibendum,"_ she commanded, sticking the tip of her wand into the mess. With a loud slurp, the goo in the cauldron was sucked up into the wand. "Miss Hawthorne, set this down on my desk, please," she requested, handing the wand to Bender's partner cautiously. "Don't drop it. Mr. Bender, clean out the cauldron, if you would."

"Uh, oh... okay. _Scourgify,_" he cried, waving his wand. Mercifully, the spell worked.

"You should have just enough time before the bell to brew the potion correctly. Miss Hawthorne, assist Mr. Bender, please."

"Thank you, Miss Rose," Bender stammered.

Alex didn't reply. She was looking intently at Severus Snape, standing less than six feet away. _If you even try looming over this kid right now, I'll kick you in the shin,_ she thought hard at him. He arched an eyebrow at her but did not advance on the boy. Instead he turned to young Davies and made a comment. The talkative student blushed to the roots of his hair.

The class ended without further incident. The students began to file out. "Miss Hawthorne, Mr. Bender, remain behind," Professor Snape ordered. Reluctantly, the two fourth-years approached him. "You will each serve detention here on Thursday evenings until I deem that you have worked off the cost of the ingredient you wasted today," he said sternly. "You stood by and allowed your partner to make an error," he snapped when Honoria Hawthorne seemed about to protest. "You are not illiterate, are you ? Well then, you share the blame. Dismissed." The students scurried away, Daley-Bender casting Alex a grateful look as he went out the door.

_That wasn't so bad. Ooh, goody, I'm gonna get the ol' looming treatment. _To her surprise, Snape crossed to the desk instead and picked up her wand, holding it gingerly in two long, tapered fingers.

"And what exactly do you intend to do with this ?"

Alex watched Severus Snape worriedly. The wand was already beginning to leak vomit-scented fumes. "Well, I was going to try and salvage the goldenrose, but on second thought, I think I'll just dump it in the nearest toilet. As soon as possible. Just set the wand down and step away, would you please ?" To her relief, he complied. _Probably doesn't want to get splattered with yellow vomity crud any more than I do. _

"I don't appreciate your cheek, Miss Rose."

She tried and failed to stifle a giggle. _There's another phrase that just doesn't translate well. _Snape was looking at her, clearly annoyed. Then he suddenly snorted and walked away. Alex was almost sure he had laughed, just then. On the desk, her wand gave an ominous gurgle. True to her word, the little witch grabbed it and ran for the bathroom.

-----

Author's notes: The quote at the beginning of this chapter is from J.K. Rowling – Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone. Snape's speech. It's so good, I figure he'd use it from year to year.


	7. Detention

"Thanks, kids. I would tell you to stay out of trouble from now on, but honestly, I don't mind the extra help," Alex said with a grin as she released three students from detention. It was Thursday evening, her second week of teaching at Hogwarts. Professor Snape had left her in charge of detention with orders to work the students until they dropped. Alex had interpreted that as an opportunity to do a little experiment she had thought of earlier in the week. 

The students had groaned at first, but given the choice between brewing potions or scrubbing the dungeon floor, they had opted to help her brew potions. The fact that the floor had to be scrubbed by hand, with no magic, had certainly influenced their decision. Not to mention the scrub brushes that Snape had left for their use would really be more accurately described as toothbrushes. Really old toothbrushes with the bristles worn down to nubs. _Sadistic, that's what he is,_ Alex chuckled to herself. 

Detention was over but there was still work to be done. She carefully bottled and labeled each batch of brew and cleaned the cauldrons. Alex took special care to put everything back just as the potions master had left it. She wasn't supposed to be doing any experiments. _Hell, if Snape has his way, I'll probably get fired tomorrow,_ she thought. She pushed the idea out of her mind. Alex looked around the room, making sure nothing was out of place. _It's only ten-thirty. I'll just type up my notes into a nice little report. Shouldn't take long. Ought to check my email, too. _

Two hours later, she noticed the time. _And I have to teach a class first thing tomorrow morning. I am _so _stupid. _Before leaving the laboratory, she took one last look around. _Oh, yeah, can't forget the floor. _Alex waved her wand in an arc, indicating the entire room. "_Scourgify !" Whoa,_ she thought, swaying slightly. _That took a lot out of me. I really _am _tired. _

She extinguished the torches with a word and left the dungeons. Halfway back to her quarters, Alex ran into trouble. _Damn. These stairs were not here before. Ok, don't panic. Just take a left here. No problem. _A short time later, she reached another errant staircase. _Two in one night ? I must be cursed._ She wasn't sure which way to go. She started down the passageway to her left, but everything looked unfamiliar. Tracing her steps back, she went up the stairs and tried going to the right. 

It seemed like hours had passed. The castle was silent, all the occupants long since asleep. Even the portrait frames were empty. Alex wished for anyone, even Argus Filch, to come along and help her out of her predicament. She had found her way to a section of the castle that she was certain she'd never been in before. Alex tried tracing her steps back. She only succeeded in becoming more frustrated and confused as the minutes passed. The hallway ended at a circular stone staircase, apparently part of a tower. _I don't remember any tower._

_Well, here goes nothing. _Alex started down the tower stairs. A few minutes later she stepped out into a familiar hallway. _The potions lab ! It's right down here on the left. _She sagged against the wall, relieved, yet annoyed with herself. _I've been wandering around for forty-five minutes. _She started down the hallway. _Ok, let's try this again. _Ten minutes later, she stopped and stared around her, completely disoriented. Maybe it was because most of the torches had gone out and the corridors were cloaked in shadow. Or maybe it was just because she was tired. _Or maybe I'm a total moron._ Whatever the reason, she was utterly lost yet again. 

Alex retraced her steps back to the potions lab, fearing all the while that she wouldn't be able to find it a second time. She slumped into her chair and rested her head on her desk. She was trembling. _Well, at least I found my way back here,_ she thought, trying to look on the bright side. _I'll just stay here until morning, teach my class, and then go back to my rooms. _She could feel her throat tightening, tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh gods, who am I kidding. I'm an idiot. I can't handle this job. I'm too stupid to even find my way back to my apartment. _She tried to shut off the flow of negative thoughts, but it was too late. _Snape is gonna get me fired anyway. Why did I ever think I could deal with this. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Alex rested her head on her arms and gave in to despair.


	8. More Fun Than Detention ?

Alex strode into the laboratory and took a seat in the back. Professor Snape was teaching a class of third-year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He caught her eye for a moment with his usual sneer, then turned away to snap at a pair of students whose cauldron was boiling over. Outwardly, Alex was calm. Inside, her stomach was in knots. Exactly two weeks had passed since the start of the term. She was determined to confront the potions master about the status of her job.

She had awakened in the still-dark potions lab with a stiff neck after crying herself to sleep at her desk. Dawn was breaking as she finally got back to her rooms. There hadn't seemed to be much point to trying to go back to sleep. She'd settled for a long soak in the sinfully large bathtub and a dose of _Hammer & Downes' Heroic Hangover Remedy. _She had found the latter in the bathroom medicine cabinet along with a variety of aphrodisiacs and a bottle of peroxide, apparently left there by a former occupant of the apartment. _Bless the impotent blond drunk, whoever he was. _

Thanks to Hammer and Downes, her eyes were no longer bloodshot and swollen. No one could tell she'd been up crying half the night. She had managed to make it through her class without incident. _And a good thing, too. _Snape had observed the class, sending his trademark glares her way whenever she had glanced to the back of the room where he lurked.

Now the tables were turned; she observed him. _Not having a very good day today. _The potions master had already taken ten points from Ravenclaw and an astonishing sixty points from Hufflepuff. _Dang, and there's still a half hour of class to go. _Alex counted eight students in varying degrees of emotional collapse. The two whose cauldron had boiled over were both sobbing piteously. _Well for cryin' out loud, you've been doing this for three years and you haven't figured out how to _stir _yet ? Sheesh, this isn't rocket science,_ she thought, exasperated with the girls' stupidity. In spite of herself, though, Alex felt a touch of sympathy for them. She still felt pretty lousy herself, the aftermath of last night's foray into self-pity. 

Even Snape looked unhappy. _Well, ok, he looks about the same as always, but the lesson is going so badly, he's gotta be upset. _As though reading her thoughts, he turned and glowered at her. _Four-point-five, _she thought automatically. _Snape, usually a favorite of the judges, is badly off his form. _Alex slouched in her seat. She usually managed to amuse herself with her little rating game, but not today. The atmosphere in the potions lab was pure, distilled misery.

Decisively, Alex got up and headed for the storage closet. _I know exactly what this dump needs. _She emerged a few minutes later holding a bundle of herbs and her wand. "_Incendio."_ She lit one end of the bundle, which flared like a torch for a moment, then smoldered. Fragrant smoke drifted out. She directed it with her wand. Clockwise around the room she strolled, wafting the incense over the dismal potions lab. 

"Miss Rose," came the cold, sneering voice from directly behind her as she paused to direct the smoke over a shelf filled with dead creatures preserved in bottles, "if I may be so bold as to ask, what do you think you're doing ?" Alex grinned. A fetal pig, floating in purple liquid, seemed to wink at her. Hiding the smirk, she turned and gave Severus Snape her own trademark expression of wide-eyed innocence.

"Smudging." 

He closed his eyes briefly, a pained expression on his face. Alex took the opportunity to surround him with a cloud of incense. "Smudging," he repeated incredulously. Impatiently, he waved the smoke away. Alex nodded solemnly, flicked her wand surreptitiously. The tendrils regrouped and swirled around him. The wizard glared at the cloud. Unintimidated, the smoke refused to disperse. He redirected his glare at the young woman. "And what is this novel method of disrupting my class supposed to accomplish ?"

"Clears the air. A little psychic housecleaning, so to speak. The place needs it, don't you think ?" 

"I liked it the way it was just fine," he huffed. 

One corner of Snape's mouth twitched. Alex didn't bother to hide her grin. "I think I see a smile," she teased.

"What you see, Miss Rose, is my heroic effort to restrain myself from wringing your neck," he snorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do have a class to teach." He gave an exaggerated cough at the cloud of smoke and turned away.

_Yeah, sure, I saw you smiling, you big liar._ She continued smudging the room, feeling her spirits rise as she did so. No one was crying any longer. Everyone seemed to have calmed down enough to actually concentrate on the lesson. Some of them gave her curious looks, but the class didn't seem to be particularly disrupted by her actions. Soon the students were quietly packing up, scribbling down the homework assignment Snape had written on the chalkboard. Alex completed her circuit of the lab as they filed out the door. 

Snape was erasing the chalkboard. She waited patiently for him to finish. Finally, he turned around and faced her. "Was there something else ? I have another class coming in a few minutes." 

"Well, it's been two weeks. What's the verdict ?" Alex asked, carefully keeping her tone light. She ignored the knot that had reformed in her stomach. 

"I find your manner irritating, your ability to maintain discipline questionable, and your teaching methods unorthodox." 

_Oh. Well, that's the end of that, then._ Alex felt as though she'd been kicked in the gut. She didn't let it show, but looked the potions master in the eye. "Thank you for your candor. I'll pack up my stuff after classes are finished." she said quietly.

"Miss Rose, I did not say that I wanted you to leave. On the contrary, I had planned to have you take on the third-year classes. You'll have to work from my syllabus, but I think you can just possibly be trusted to draw up your own lesson plans." He was smiling now, the expression reminding Alex of a coyote. "Unless, of course, you do not wish to stay on at Hogwarts. Will you be returning to the States, then ?"

_You bastard,_ she thought. _You did that on purpose. _"Not on your life." She couldn't really be angry with him; for one thing, the magic of the smudging ceremony still lingered in the room, bouying her spirits. _Anyway, he looks so... cute when he smiles._ "Pleased with yourself, aren't you ?" she asked. "Sadist." He bowed to her, smirking. Alex became aware of voices in the hall. The second-years were arriving for another round of double potions. She spoke impulsively. "So, Professor, I have an appointment in London this afternoon. I was thinking, do you want to meet me afterwards, maybe go out to dinner ?"

Snape looked taken aback. "Um. I have to take a detention tonight."

"Tonight ? For cryin' out loud, it's Friday."

"Fighting in the halls," he said stiffly. "One of my Slytherins was involved. I cannot allow such misbehavior to go unpunished."

"So ? Let Filch deal with 'em, he'd love the opportunity," Alex said heartlessly. Snape looked hesitant. "Meet me at St. Mungos at six o'clock," she told him. "It'll be fun. Well, more fun than detention, anyway. Heck, a lot more fun than detention."

"You are most persuasive, Miss Rose," he replied dryly as the students filed in and began taking their seats. 


	9. First Date

The lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was depressingly like any other hospital lobby Alex had ever been in. Plain white walls, uncomfortable chairs, dusty potted plants. Although these potted plants appeared to be carnivorous. She was careful not to stand too close to any of them as she observed Severus Snape pacing back and forth impatiently. She rolled her eyes; he was wearing the same black work robes he always wore. His hair was as oily and unkempt as ever. 

Alex was wearing a flowing black gown. The American knew that the dress was appropriate, but she still felt overdressed. Since arriving in the British wizarding world, she had yet to see anyone wearing any styles more up-to-date than those of the Edwardian era. In an effort to feel a little more casual, she had worn her hair down. Silver Navajo jewelry, heavy with turquoise stones, completed her outfit. Alex watched her boss with amusement. He looked as though he'd been waiting for a long time. _Not my fault. _In fact, she was five minutes early. Taking pity on him, she stepped from behind the plants, one of which snapped idly at her as she passed by. 

"Hi, Professor."

"Miss Rose." He paused, eyeing her shrewdly . "Are you...well ?"

Alex was confused for a moment. "Oh, " she said, realization dawning. _He's wondering why I needed to see a doctor. _"I'm fine," she assured him. "Routine appointment. I'll be seeing Dr. Salubria every couple of weeks or so for medication management." She gave him a slightly challenging look. "For clinical depression," she added. 

"Depression ? You ?" his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You are the most infernally cheerful person I have ever met." 

Alex relaxed. "Yeah, well, the doc thinks I'll probably need to increase my meds, considering all the stress and aggravation I'm dealing with nowadays." Snape frowned, bemused. "Working with you," she elaborated, grinning wickedly. He snorted. "So, Professor Snape, are we going to stand here all night, or are you going to show me around London ?" 

He shrugged. "What do you want to see ?"

"Oh, whatever, touristy stuff," she said airily. "I've only seen St. Mungo's and King's Cross Station so far."

"The ghosts at the Tower of London do an after-hours tour," he said, noncommittally. "They end with a re-enactment of the murder of Henry the Sixth."

"Eeew. Do we get to see the crown jewels ?" Snape nodded. "Cool, let's go."

There weren't many people on the tour; six noisy American wizards in Muggle clothing joined Alex and Snape at Traitor's Gate . His muttered comments about the tourists kept Alex amused. Their guide was Catherine Howard. The fifth wife of Henry the Eighth pointed out the facts of interest while holding her severed head cradled under one arm. 

Afterwards they wandered along the Thames to the Tower Bridge, getting a few curious looks from Muggles. As they approached one of the towers, Snape took her hand in his. Alex glanced up at him, surprised. "It's here somewhere," he murmured distractedly, drawing out his wand and pointing at the stones of the tower indecisively. "Ah, that one. _Portus,_" he said clearly, tapping the stone with his wand.

In an instant, Muggle London with its electric street lights and traffic was left behind. Alex felt the ground lurch under her feet and gripped Snape's hand tighter in her own. The earth steadied, leaving the two mages standing on cobblestones in a lamp-lit alley. Half-timbered buildings with mullioned windows lined the street. Some of the stores were closed and shuttered, but others seemed to have stayed open for late evening shoppers. Little groups of wizards in their elaborate robes and hats passed to and fro. Golden lamplight and the babble of conversation poured from a nearby pub. "It's charming," Alex breathed, delighted. 

"This is Diagon Alley, Miss Rose," Snape explained. "Anything a witch or wizard might require can be purchased here. "Including dinner," he added. "Shall we ?"

Alex realized she was still clinging to his hand. She relinquished it and they made their way to the inn. Inside, the tap room was packed with more wizarding folk. The potions master guided her through the crowd, one hand on the small of her back possessively. A shiver ran up her spine at the contact. He led her to a table for two in a back corner of the room and pulled out a chair for her. She noted that Snape had chosen a seat with his back to the wall. His expression was more hawk-like than ever as he looked over the other patrons suspiciously. Alex was reminded that with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" returned to power, Britain was essentially at war. She thought of the meeting that Snape had been summoned to the night of her arrival. _Wonder what his involvement in all of that is. Not likely he'll tell me. _

A harried-looking waitress arrived to take their orders. Alex scanned the menu. _Toad-in-a-Hole, Bangers & Mash, Yorkshire Pudding. _She laughed. "I have no idea what any of this stuff is," she told Snape. "Um, why don't you just order something for me ?" 

By the time dinner arrived, Snape seemed to have relaxed a bit. Alex was regaling him with stories from her days at St. Vixen's, the exclusive witches' college in New York state's Hudson Valley. "So, my sophomore year, our final in Practical Potions was to brew one of the potions that take a month to steep, you know, like the Polyjuice or the Veritaserum ?" Snape nodded. "Well, I just knew my cousin Lucretia was gonna sabotage mine. We've hated each other since we were toddlers, practically. So, I made sure everyone knew that I was going to attempt to brew a Barkskin potion. The one that provides a magical armor, right ? Only problem is it's so easy to ruin."

Snape's eyes gleamed. "Even a bit too much application of heat leaves you with nothing but a cauldron full of ash. A simple _incendio_ spell, and a rival's potion would be destroyed."

"Yeah." Alex smirked. "It was just too easy, really. Lucretia couldn't resist sneaking into the lab and lighting my potion on fire." 

He leaned forward, anticipating the result. "You laid a trap ? Made sure the professor caught her in the act ?"

Alex shook her head. "Nope. That would have been a smart thing to do. But no, I was young and stupid. And a lot more vindictive than I am now." She paused dramatically. "Instead of the required pint of spirits of turpentine, I used something a little more, um, volatile." Snape raised his eyebrows. Alex giggled. "Gasoline. A gallon of gasoline. It's a Muggle fuel. Highly flammable." She giggled some more. "Explosive. Even more so when combined with the other ingredients."

He laughed out loud. "You didn't !" Snape shook his head. "I assume the girl didn't die, or you'd still be in prison ? Murder _is_ illegal in the United States, isn't it ?"

"Well, my father nearly murdered me," Alex said ruefully. "Lucretia suffered a few injuries. Broken bones, second-degree burns, nothing she didn't deserve." Snape smiled his coyote smile. "But," she continued, "the explosion destroyed half the potions lab. Daddy had to fund a new, state-of-the-art laboratory. To keep me from being expelled." 

Snape's features settled into their familiar sneer. "Yes, having a wealthy father certainly helps to smooth over life's little rough patches," he commented.

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, I was a spoiled brat," she admitted. "But daddy disowned me a year later when I decided to drop out of college. I've earned my own way in the world since then. I'd like to think that I'm a different person now."

He regarded her appraisingly. "You left school ? Why ?"

She returned his gaze. "You know, Professor, I think that's more than enough about me. Why don't we talk about you for a while ?" 

The relaxed attitude vanished, the glower firmly back in place. "There is nothing to talk about," he said shortly. 

"Aw, come on." _You were almost acting human there for a while._

"Miss Rose, I am not...not the kind of man who does this sort of thing." She frowned, not understanding what he was getting at. "Going on a date with a beautiful woman," he elaborated, glaring. "I've done things in my life, things that I am not proud of. You wouldn't want to get to know me any better."

_Oh, for cryin' out loud. _"Tell you what. Let's let me be the judge of what I want, Ok ?" The little witch shrugged. "So, you have a dark past. Big deal. Believe me, I do have some idea of what that's like. Growing up with a name like Cor-" Alex's voice trailed off. "Um," she finished the pep talk articulately. _Sheesh. Why'd I mention the Corwin name ? That'd lead to all sorts of interesting questions, wouldn't it. Stupid, _she chided herself. A moment before she'd been annoyed by Snape's self-pity – now Alex was glad of the distraction it had provided. The normally suspicous wizard hadn't seemed to hear a word she'd just said. She changed the subject quickly; "So, you really think I'm beautiful ?" 

"No." 

Alex blinked in surprise. With a sidelong glance, his teeth flashed in another smile. "Bastard," she commented. _Damn, that smile. He's so cute when he does that. _"You're a real charmer, aren't you ?"

"What did you expect ? Did no one ever tell you that you shouldn't go fishing for compliments ?" he smirked. 

Alex started to reply, but Snape's smile had disappeared, replaced again by a scowl. A thin wizard with greying brown hair approached the table. "Good evening Severus." 

"Lupin," he replied grudgingly. The wizard waited a moment, his gaze straying to Alex. She regarded him coolly. _Friend of Snape's, or enemy ? Or just an acquaintance ? Heck, how could you tell ? Well, he doesn't seem threatening, anyway._

Lupin raised his eyebrows a fraction. "Going to introduce me to your date ?"

"No."

He shrugged and moved away from the table, giving Alex a brief smile as he did so. "Take care, Severus."

Snape ignored him. "It's late, Miss Rose. We should be getting back." 

Alex nodded and rose from her seat, feeling a flash of annoyance with Lupin, whoever he was. She noticed him at the bar, idly watching them leave. She felt Snape's hand rest once more at her waist as they made their way out of the room. He loomed over her protectively. _Yeah, that's probably for Lupin's benefit._ Alex didn't protest; she found that she was enjoying it. 

The two mages apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. Light still gleamed from a few of the castle windows. The grounds were deserted. They crossed the broad expanse of lawn and climbed the stairs to the darkened, empty entrance hall in silence.

Alex stopped and looked up at Snape. "Admit it, aren't you glad you bailed on detention tonight ?" she asked, grinning.

His eyes met hers, gleaming. "Possibly." 

For the second time, she found that she couldn't tear her gaze away from his. As before, she found herself preoccupied with the question of what color his eyes really were. _And his mouth...looks so soft when he's not doing the cruel sneer thing. Wonder how it would feel to kiss him ? _Alex came to her senses. _Sheesh, where'd that thought come from ?_ She started to step back, hoping he hadn't noticed her stare. 

His hands were suddenly on her shoulders, gently but irresistibly drawing her closer. Before she could react, his mouth covered hers. She responded instinctively, reaching up to embrace him. His lips were soft, yet insistent. A wave of pleasure washed through her, startling her with its intensity. His hands caressed her, slipping from her shoulders to stroke her back. She shivered. 

Alex felt an echoing shiver run through Severus Snape's body. As quickly as the kiss had begun, it was over. He held her for a moment longer. "Definitely," he murmured, "much more fun than detention." And then he was gone in a swirl of black robes.

Alex watched him stride away toward his dungeon, robe flapping about his long legs. _Damn_, she thought, rather incoherently. _Who'd have thought a guy with zero social skills would turn out to be such a good kisser ? _She pulled herself together and headed for her own quarters, shaking her head. _More fun than detention ? Is that supposed to be a compliment ? _She let out a Snape-like snort, unsure whether to laugh or be annoyed. _I have got to come up with a tactful way to tell him he's got to wash his hair._


	10. Computer Lesson

Severus Snape sighed theatrically. "This infernal artifact has run out of ink _again_," he complained. 

Alex looked up from her desk where she was poring over the _Medicamentum Magicus_, a vast tome of herbal potions ingredients. "Well, fill the inkwell again, Severus," she said reasonably. Snape had finally consented to begin the research that she had come to Hogwarts for in the first place. _I can't believe it took more than a month just to get this far._ She suppressed her own sigh of frustration. When Snape had, at last, agreed to go ahead with the research, she had wanted to get right to work brewing potions. He insisted her notes were incomplete. _They aren't incomplete_, she thought rebelliously, _just a little...messy_. Alex sighed again. She knew he had a point; she tended to rush ahead with a project. _And if I want any hope of running clinical trials at St. Mungo's, everything has to be air tight. _

So here they were in the potions lab, slaving away at the boring yet necessary aspects of potions research. _Painstakingly boring. Bet he's enjoying this. _Snape didn't appear to be enjoying what he was doing at the moment. He leaned over a table at the front of the room, adjusting the printer attached to her laptop. He cursed softly as he checked a plug. Alex chuckled. The printer was notoriously balky. "Need help with that ?" she asked him cheerily.

"No." He was annoyed. "Um, yes," he admitted reluctantly. "It says 'press enter to resume'. Well, I have. Repeatedly." He turned and glared at Alex, exasperated.

She crossed to the table. Snape stepped back, giving her plenty of room. He had been distant and formal since leaving her with a kiss that Friday night in September. It was as though the incident had never happened. _Not that I mind,_ Alex told herself. _The whole thing was probably a bad idea. For one thing, he's my boss, for cryin' out loud. Not to mention the average poltergeist has better social skills. _

He drummed his fingers on the table. Alex adjusted the long roll of parchment, checked the cord attached to the otherwise ordinary-looking feather quill, and placed the tip of the quill precisely back where the line of flowing script had stopped. It stood magically balanced upright on the parchment when she let go of it. "I did all that already," Snape gritted impatiently. 

Alex pressed the 'enter' key. Nothing happened. He gave her a triumphant look. "Told you." 

Slowly and deliberately, she checked the laptop's battery with her wand. Running on magic instead of electricity, the computer still had plenty of power. _Damn. I don't want to have to reboot._ Alex shrugged. _Here goes nothing, _she thought, then brought the palm of her hand down hard on the table next to the parchment. The feather quill jumped, then began to write, gliding smoothly over the scroll. Well, almost smoothly. Once or twice on each line, the pen jerked, leaving an unsightly blot. "What we really need is a new printer," she remarked. 

"The noise..." Snape complained. Rather than the sound one would expect, of pen scratching on parchment, the printer emitted a loud, high-pitched humming. At the end of every line, it squeaked as the quill was lifted, moved over, and dropped back at the beginning of the next line. 

"It sounds a lot like a Muggle printer," Alex explained. "Something to do with the magic-technology interface, I guess. I've never really understood Thaumaturgy." She glanced over at the potions master. "This would be easier if you could learn to use the computer too," she remarked. "At least the data base and the spread sheet program. Oh well."

He glowered at her. "Are you implying that I cannot learn to use a computer, Miss Rose ?"

"Well, no, I suppose you could, if you had the time," she mused. "I dunno, though. You Brit mages have kept your world so completely separate from the Muggle world. This thing is based on Muggle technology. It's a bit tricky."

He snorted. "If Muggles can learn to use it, I can. How difficult could it be ?"

"Well, I do have a tutorial loaded on here somewhere," Alex said, pulling up a chair and typing several commands. "Um. Here it is." She rose from the chair and offered it to Snape. "There, knock yourself out." She grinned as he sat down and peered at the keyboard. The greenish glow from the screen accented his hooked nose, making it appear more beak-like than ever. "Just press enter."

Snape did so and the program opened, revealing the figure of a wizard lounging in one corner of the screen. He appeared to be about Snape's age, in his late thirties. The wizard had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a full beard, and an untidy work robe thrown on over a Muggle-style T-shirt and jeans. Blue eyes sparkled behind thick eyeglasses.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of Thaumaturgy," the little wizard began, speaking in an American accent. "I am your guide, Bob Gerber, head of the Thaumaturgy department at Roswell University of New Mexico. Type in your name now, please."

Slowly, Snape located the proper keys and typed in his name. S n a p e , S e v e r u s. Bob watched the letters appear on the screen next to him with interest.

"Ok, Snape, Severus, let's start with the parts of the computer -"

"The name is Snape. Severus Snape."

"Well, that's not what you typed in," the tutorial program said reprovingly. "The computer can only work with what you give it." Bob smirked up at Snape. "Garbage in, garbage out. That's the way it works...Snape, Severus."

Alex giggled as she returned to her desk. _This is gonna be fun. For the computer, not for Snape._

An hour later, she yawned. It was nearly ten o'clock. She passed by the computer table. The printer was still running, foot after foot of parchment slowly piling on the floor. Snape was still hard at work. His long fingers tapped the keyboard in response to Bob's commands. She paused behind him to see how it was going. _Wow, he's making progress. _"Um, Severus ? Can you call it a night ? I want to send an email home before I turn in." 

"No." 

Alex frowned slightly. Intent on the computer, Snape ignored her. _Sheesh. Zero social skills._

"When I tell you to, press any key to continue," said the little wizard on the screen. 

Snape pressed a key at random. He pulled his hand back. "Ouch !" He glanced at Alex accusingly. "You never mentioned that it bites." 

Bob smirked. "It's just a mild shock. I find it helps encourage the student to follow instructions." He smoothed his beard.

"Heh. A sadist just like you," Alex remarked to Snape. "You two ought to get along beautifully." 

"Ungh," he grunted distractedly at her. "All right, when you tell me to. I get the point," he sneered at the computer.

"Ok, let's try again...but not yet..." Bob grinned, bouncing on the balls of his virtual feet. "not yet...wait for it..._now_ !" Alex rolled her eyes. The program really was annoying. 

"Ow ! Would you stop that."

On the screen, Bob spread his hands. "I said, press any key. You just hit a key at random." He wagged a finger at Snape. "There are two types of wizards in the modern world; the thaumaturgical haves, and the have-nots. You will always remain a have-not unless you learn to pay attention."

Snape leaned so close his nose was nearly touching the screen. "You said any key. That means press any key at random," he hissed. "Which is what I did."

Bob leaned back, grinning broadly. "That's what you'd think it would mean, wouldn't you, Snape, Severus." He glanced past Snape and addressed Alex. "This guy thinks like a Thaumaturgical Engineer," he said approvingly. 

Alex shrugged, not sure if that was as much of a compliment as Bob seemed to think it was. Snape seemed about to explode with fury. "Any key," he reminded the computer impatiently. "What exactly does it mean then ?" 

A diagram of the computer keyboard appeared on the screen. Bob stepped in front of it, indicating the upper left-hand corner. "There. The any key. Right next to the escape key, which I suggest you keep your grubby hands off of."

The potions master stabbed at the any key with a long index finger. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of."

New data appeared on the screen. Bob grinned at Snape. The thick lenses of his glasses glinted. "Yeah, well, most people are stupid. Illogical. Wizards more so than Muggles, which is why the first thaumaturgical computer designers added the any key, to reduce confusion."

Snape groaned. "That isn't funny. Let's get on with it," he snapped.

Alex shook her head, giving up on getting the laptop back any time soon. "Goodnight. Good luck." 

"Eh. G'night," Snape grunted, distracted. Bob waved at her, his bearded face split in a grin.

_Poor Snape, Severus._ The little witch giggled. _Bet he stays up all night fighting with that tutorial. _


	11. Why is this Dungeon Floor so Clean ?

Severus Snape was seated at his usual place at the head table when Alex arrived for breakfast the next morning. Also as usual, Snape greeted her curtly, then ignored her. As she was leaving the great hall, however, he caught up to her. "Miss Rose. When will you have time to discuss the Clarity potion ?"

"Um, after lunch ? I have double Potions with the third-year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in a few minutes." She glanced up at him. "So, make much progress on the database ?"

Snape flashed his coyote grin. "Some. Sorry you didn't get a chance to compose your emails," he said, not sounding sorry in the least. Instead, he looked smug. Then he frowned. "What does the 'e' stand for, anyway ?"

"Enchanted. I think. Stay up late ?" 

"Yes," he said shortly as they descended a flight of stairs. "Would you please not do that ?"

Alex frowned. "What ?"

"Hop over the step that way. You act as though someone has hexed your shoes."

"Excuse me ? I do not. What did you want to discuss ?"

"The potion ingredients. Some of them are quite rare." They approached another set of stairs. "There," he said triumphantly, "you just did it again. Hopped over the top step."

"All of the botanicals are common in the States," Alex told him, trying to change the subject. She slowed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He was watching her feet. _The man has absolutely no tact._ "Remember the stuff I unpacked ? That should be everything we need." Alex gritted her teeth and managed to step off the flight of stairs casually. 

"Now you look as though a blast-ended screwt just crawled up your butt," Snape remarked pleasantly. "Whatever is the matter with you ?" 

"Gee, I don't know, maybe I don't enjoy having you nag at me," Alex snapped. _It's not my fault the damn stairs go wandering off on their own. _

-----

Alex taught her class and spent the next hour or so grading papers. She didn't see Snape at lunch. Descending the stairs to the dungeon, she felt a flash of irritation at the man. _I do not hop._ She winced as her body refused to leave the bottom stair without the ritual hop over the last step. Professor Snape was sitting at the computer table, several yards of printout in front of him. She pulled up a chair and plopped down next to him. "Ok, Severus, what's on your mind ?"

"This potion is complex. Have you ever brewed it yourself ?" 

"Yeah, half a dozen times. It's tricky. It's all in the cactus juice. Has to be reduced just so or the potion goes all watery. Pretty much worthless if that happens."

He raised his eyebrows. "The cactus juice. Really. I would have thought the preparation of the lizard skin was the tricky part."

"Nah, that's the easy part." Alex laughed. "Tell you what, I'll skin the lizards, and you can do the cactus juice." _If we ever get around to doing anything other than taking more notes._

"Fair enough." He tapped the printout, indicating a long list of ingredients. "Bark of _thuja plicata_, powdered _phloeosinus punctatus_," he glanced over at her. "Some sort of native beetles ? Why not just use scarabs ?" Without waiting for her reply he continued down the list. "_Carnegiea gigantea_ juice, needles of _pinus edulis -_"

"Ooh, Professor, I just love it when you speak Latin," she interrupted him teasingly. "You sound so...sexy." 

He frowned. "Please try to control yourself."

"You have no sense of humor, do you ?" The frown deepened into a glare. _Yeah, yeah, seen it before. _Alex returned to the subject. "I suppose you could use scarabs, crushed to a very fine powder. But I brought plenty of the cedar bark beetles."

"The snake venom is about the only thing on this list that I'm familiar with," Snape grumbled. "I had no idea wizards in the U.S. used such esoteric ingredients." 

"That's John Chavez for you," Alex said with pride. "Almost all of his potions are made entirely with ingredients found in the Four Corners - the American Southwest," she explained, at Snape's blank look. "It's part of his whole philosophy of magic; use what nature has provided you, right where you live. Be thankful for what you have, waste nothing, honor your mother the Earth." 

"Sounds like a religion," he said skeptically. 

"There's an element of religion in a lot of American magic," Alex admitted. "You have to understand, things are...different there. You've never been to America ?"

"Great gods above, no,"He recoiled at the thought. When he glanced at her, his dark eyes gleamed. "Nor have I any desire to; I've met some Americans."

_There's the incomparable Snape charm at work again._ She ignored the jibe. "Seriously, I wish you could meet John. He's one of the greatest potions masters of our time. Heck, one of the greatest wizards." She smiled. "Albus Dumbledore kinda reminds me of him."

Snape's frown had turned thoughtful. "If he is as gifted as you say, I don't understand why one of the big universities wouldn't jump at the chance to advance his research."

"Because his views aren't popular," Alex said with a touch of bitterness. She pulled the keyboard toward her and brought up a program. A series of tiny pictures appeared on the screen. She enlarged one. Snape leaned forward and peered at the image of an old man dressed in Muggle-style clothing; jeans, a denim shirt, boots, straw cowboy hat. A bolo tie accented with a polished chunk of turquoise appeared to be the wizard's only concession to formality. As they watched, he took off his hat and waved it genially, revealing close-cropped gray hair and a lined and weathered face. "John's an American Indian," Alex elaborated, "Apache. There's still a lot of prejudice -" she broke off into giggles as a black-and-white goat wandered into the picture and began to nibble on the old wizard's pants leg. "That's Pecos Billy," she told Snape. "Darn, I actually kinda miss those dumb goats." 

Snape watched the goat for a moment with an expression of extreme distaste. "Charming. Much as I'd like to stay and watch your little ungulate friend, Miss Rose, I have a class of equally stupid herd animals who require my attention if they are ever to have the slightest hope of passing their O.W.Ls." He set aside the printout and headed for the storage closet. A moment later he returned, arms full of ingredients for the next class. Alex walked over to her desk and flipped open her plan book. She was enjoying working from her own lesson plans with the third-year students. "You know," Snape remarked, laying out bundles of wormwood, "it would be useful to cross-reference the various ingredients native to the States with those found in the British Isles. I find the idea of using only native ingredients an intriguing challenge."

"Yeah," Alex replied absently, intent on her lesson plans. "I'd thought of doing that. I mean, think about it, the cure for boils in the first-year text calls for American porcupine quills. Why not use hedgehog quills ? Hedgehogs are common all over Britain." 

She didn't notice Snape's hawk-like features sharpen with interest. "I don't see where it would make a difference," he said silkily, watching her intently. "One might easily substitute one for the other."

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. I brewed up a couple of batches to test it out..." Alex realized her mistake as the words left her mouth. _Oops. Busted. _Slowly, she raised her eyes. Snape loomed over the desk. 

"I knew it !" he said. "I just opened a box of porcupine quills at the start of term. Half of them have been used up already." 

_Whoa. Talk about anal. _Alex tried to look innocent, then gave it up at the potion master's next words. 

"And I suppose you brewed these illicit potions during the first detention I had you take for me ?"

"Oh, for cryin' - yeah, I did. Sheesh, that was back in September. How'd you guess ?" 

Snape pointed at the floor theatrically, his dark eyes gleaming in triumph. "The floor. When I arrived that Friday morning to observe your class, it was spotless. It had obviously not been scrubbed by the lazy little gits assigned to detention, not with the pathetic tools I provided for them." He laughed at the look on her face. "You used magic in an effort to make it appear as though you'd followed my instructions. It backfired. These flagstones haven't been so clean in twenty years." He let out another snort of laughter, obviously pleased with himself.

_Well, at least he's not angry. _Alex frowned as the normally surly wizard lounged against the desk, still grinning over the discovery of her deception. "So, you figured I'd been up to something because you noticed some lousy quills missing, and a little less dirt on the floor ?" He nodded, smirking at her. "For cryin' out loud, Severus ! You really need to get out more." 

-----

It was late that evening before Alex had a chance to check her email. There was one from Snape. Alex felt a little shiver of anticipation. She hesitated, then clicked on the 'compose' option. She typed and sent long messages to Naomi and John Chavez before finally opening the email from the potions master. She laughed softly as she read the oddly formal sentences. 

_Miss Rose,_

_Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner Saturday evening after the Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch match ? I await the pleasure of your reply._

_Yours,_

_S. Snape _

Alex ran her hand through her hair. _Um. Don't know if that's such a good idea._ _Then again, I did tell him he ought to get out more. _She pondered a long moment before typing out a response. 

_Sure, Severus. It's bound to be more fun than detention. _

_See ya, Alex_

She pressed the 'send' button, then giggled. _He's going to have to wait to read my answer until I bring the laptop back to the lab. We really need to get another computer. And a new printer. _She grinned. _Maybe I'll go down in history as the witch who finally brought Hogwarts into the twenty-first century, _she mused. Alex snorted. _I'd settle for the twentieth century. _


	12. Midnight Encounter

Alex yawned and closed what seemed to be the hundredth musty tome she'd plowed through in the past week. She gathered her things and left the library. _We need a second computer,_ she thought, also for the hundredth time. Severus Snape had mastered the tutorial. Alex grinned. It had taken the potions master several sleepless nights to become proficient in the use of the computer. _He's better at it than me now, _she thought ruefully. _Sheesh, he's even learned how to touch-type._ The problem was, now the two mages were having difficulty sharing the single laptop. Snape had been working with the database of magical ingredients this evening and had refused to give it up. _Selfish git, _Alex thought, unconsciously adopting British slang. _Well, he has to be done with it by now. _Shedescended the steps to the dungeons, fighting down the anxiety she inevitably felt when negotiating the Hogwarts stairs, especially at night. _Damn it, I want my laptop,_ she reminded herself as she hesitated at the final step of the last flight of stairs. She wanted to return emails from John and Naomi. Caught up in her work, she'd let too many days go by without contacting her friends in New Mexico. _I'm not going to lose touch with my life._ She forced her feet to carry her down the corridor.

_Now that's just too weird, _she thought suspiciously. Her reluctance to enter the dungeons had increased with each step until now it was a feeling of dread. Alex rejected the sensation; even on the night she had wandered lost for hours, she hadn't felt this kind of fear. _That's not me. That's a warding of some sort. _She pulled out her wand and advanced. The fear had left as soon as it was identified, replaced by curiosity. Alex stopped and probed the air in front of her with her wand. She met with resistance, as though a sheet of rubber stretched across the corridor, blocking her way. _Snape's up to something. Wonder what. _Shefrowned in concentration as she made a complicated gesture with her wand. "_Scrutari _!"

_Yeah, that's a ward all right. Cast by Professor Severus Snape, no doubt. _She watched the pattern of colored sparks fade as her spell expired. _Doesn't apply to me, though, _Alex decided with a grin. "_Nonentity," _she murmured, waving her wand from head to toe. _Not a student, not Filch, not Mrs. Norris,_ she thought, suppressing a shiver as she brushed the cold tingle of Snape's magic spell aside. _Just little ol' me. Nobody. Certainly not an enemy. _She eased her body through the ward, leaving it undisturbed. Dim torchlight flickered from the laboratory. An unpleasant, acrid odor reached her nose. Cautiously, Alex peeked around the door frame. The potions master stooped over a table, stirring something in a small cauldron with his wand. Alex recoiled silently, horrified; his head was grotesquely swollen, malformed. Snape must have sensed something. He stopped stirring and looked up sharply, his face briefly showing surprise, then rage. Alex felt a wave of relief bordering on hysteria; his bizarre appearance was nothing more sinister than a Bubble-Head Charm. Inside the bubble, his features looked normal, though livid with anger. In the back of her mind, she noted that he had been stirring the cauldron clockwise, and had stopped his wand precisely at twelve o'clock.

"Miss Rose, I swear to you, if you move so much as an inch I will wring your neck," he hissed furiously. His voice sounded hollow inside the bubble. It also sounded deadly serious, without a touch of his usual sarcasm. Alex felt her stomach clench. She stood perfectly still. It had taken him only a second to detect her intrusion and issue his threat. Apparently confident that she would obey, he immediately returned his attention to the cauldron in front of him. He stirred clockwise twice more. Alex watched with growing discomfort. Snape was wearing a dragon-hide smock in addition to the usual protective dragon-hide gloves. The acrid steam rising from the cauldron made his Bubble-Head Charm necessary. In fact, Alex was finding it more than a little bit painful to breathe herself while standing a good twenty feet away. She waited meekly while Snape stirred the lethal brew exactly fifteen times widdershins, then added a pinch of powdered nightshade root. His movements were precise, showing no hint of anger. He turned over a small timer on the table before turning his attention back to her. "How did you get past my ward ?" he snapped.

"Do you mind, I'm dying here," she said hoarsely. Snape nodded curtly, then watched tensely, eyes narrowed in suspicion, as she quickly performed her own Bubble-Head Charm. Alex sucked in a deep breath of untainted air gratefully, then returned Snape's glare. "So, you want to tell me why you're brewing that ?"

"No. You're going to explain to me why my ward failed to stop you," he replied, dark eyes gleaming. "You should not have even been able to enter the dungeons."

_Arrogant bastard. _She stared at him challengingly. His face was white with rage inside its bubble. His fingers flexed convulsively. _Imagining wrapping them around my neck , aren't you ? _"Ok, if you must know," she relented. "It's an Aversion Ward, right ? 'Just go away, go on about your business. You don't want to be here.' Subtle. No one even notices they've been manipulated. Usually. But me, I noticed."

He was watching her intently, still furious. "How ?"

Alex shrugged. It occurred to her that they would present a funny picture to anyone who might happen along to see them – the tall wizard looming over her, the bubbles that encased their heads nearly touching. _But no one's going to come along. And this isn't funny._ "Look, it was a fluke. I hate coming down those stairs anyway. Since I've had to overcome my own aversion so many times..." she trailed off, searching for the right words.

"Afraid of the dark, are you, Miss Rose ?" he sneered.

"No. I'm not afraid of you, either." _Much._

"You ought to be." He jerked away from her, turned back to the work table. Alex realized the sand in the timer had almost run out. As the last few grains trickled through the glass, the potions master calmly placed his wand back into the cauldron. "_Avada kedavra !"_ he intoned, adding the killing curse to complete the already deadly brew.

A chill ran down Alex's spine as Snape performed the Unforgivable Curse. She had suspected it was coming, but the way he did it shocked her to the core. Not casually - no one could cast an Unforgivable casually. But without hesitation or emotion. _He's just...so matter-of-fact. Competent._ She shuddered. "You've done that a few times before, haven't you," she challenged. _All in a day's work._

He ignored her, taking up a tiny vial and transferring the single drop of poison into it with great care. He stoppered the vial and slipped it into a pocket of his robe as the residue in the cauldron dissipated in a hiss of foul steam. "_Scourgify."_ Snape meticulously cleaned up after himself, returning everything to its proper place and casting a spell to clear the last fumes from the air before removing his Bubble-Head Charm. Alex dispelled her own bubble. He looked over at her, still angry, but calmer now that the poison was safely bottled. "I told you before, Miss Rose, I've done things I'm not proud of -"

"You seemed to imply that those were all in your past," she accused.

"You didn't let me finish. I have done such things, and I will continue to do them. I'm not proud of my deeds, true, but neither am I particularly ashamed."

He was so arrogant, standing relaxed - almost lounging - against the table, sneering at her. Alex felt a rush of anger that canceled out her newfound fear of him. _I'm not helpless, for cryin' out loud. _As soon as the thought occurred, she attacked. "_Expelliarmus !"_ Snape was thrown back across the table. His look of shock as he hit the floor was almost comic. Snape's wand, whipped out of his hand by her spell,clattered to the flagstones ten feet away. Alex expected him to try and retrieve it. Her own wand was raised, her next spell on her lips, but to her surprise, Snape dove across the room toward her. She panicked and ran. He caught up to her just outside the door, catching her by the arm. Within moments he had captured her hands in his. She kicked at him, furious and desperate. He shoved her against the wall, pinning her with the weight of his body.

"You're very strong, Miss Rose," he taunted. He was breathing hard, his hair falling in his face. He shifted his grip, taking both her wrists in one hand. She struggled. Snape held her easily, brushing the oily locks out of his eyes with his free hand. "Your magic, that is." He smiled and caressed the side of her face, clearly enjoying her helplessness.

Alex jerked her head away. _Damn. Damn ! I should have hit him with the Petrificus Totalus curse. Why did I run ? Stupid. _"Bastard. Let go of me and I'll show you some magic you won't forget," she snarled as he stroked her hair. "Shithead !" His black eyes glittered.

"Charming," Snape commented sarcastically. He pushed her back against the rough stone wall of the corridor. He was aroused; she could feel it as his body pressed against her. His voice was smug. "Why did you run ? You had the better of me. All it would have taken was a quick curse."

"I...panicked," Alex gritted, hating herself for being so helpless against him; hating Snape for exploiting her weakness. _Shit. Oh, shit. _She shut her eyes, repulsed by what she knew was going to happen. He ground his hips against hers, his hand tangled in her hair, breath hot against her neck.

Snape pressed his lips against the hollow under her jaw. Alex jerked her head away again, wincing. "The next time you decide to take on an opponent more than twice your size, Miss Rose, I trust you will remember this...humiliation," he murmured against her throat. Abruptly, he stepped back. "-and not make the same mistake again." He released her.

Alex sagged against the wall as his footsteps retreated into the potions lab. Relief mingled with shame. _Humiliation is right. _Then anger flared again. _Sick bastard. Why should I be ashamed, I'm not the one skulking in the classroom at night, brewing illegal poisons._ She strode into the lab. "I want answers, _Professor_ Snape," she demanded, placing sarcastic emphasis on his title. She took a duelist's stance, held her wand ready. _Damn right I won't make the same mistake again. _

He had retrieved his wand. Now he sneered at her, poised to fight, his wand held like a sword. "You had the chance to end this twice, Miss Rose. Somehow I doubt that you have what it takes to defeat me."

Alex shook her head. "I'm not your enemy," she said softly. "I want to know what's going on." She took a step forward. Her voice rose. "Damn, it, Snape, this is a school," she cried. "You're a _teacher_, not a murderer, for cryin' out loud !"

He closed his eyes briefly, then lowered his wand. "Calm down. Put up your wand." He paused, a pained expression on his face. "I'll explain. But you must tell no one. No one, do you understand ?"

She stayed where she was, wand poised. "The poison -"

"Is not for me to use," he insisted.

"So ? Someone else paid you to make it ? Do you think that makes it all right ? You're just as guilty as they will be. Do you even know who the intended victim is ?"

He sighed theatrically, rolling his eyes. "The victim, as you so naively put it, is a Dark wizard. One responsible for the deaths of dozens of Muggles." He sat down on one of the tables. "I can explain. Will you give me your word that you will tell no one ?"

"No," she said stubbornly. "I think Albus Dumbledore would be really interested to know what you use your classroom for in your spare time."

His dark eyes gleamed. "By all means, tell Dumbledore," he purred. "I work for him in both capacities."

She shook her head, confused. "I don't believe you."

"Believe me, Miss Rose. I was a Death Eater. I still am. But now I spy for Dumbledore."

Alex's eyes widened. "Damn," she breathed.

He flashed a quick, rueful smile, then grew serious again. "I assure you, it is true. You can ask the headmaster."

"So, the poison," she mused. "The Dark wizard you mentioned, that would be, um, You-Know-Who ?"

Snape let out a snort of laughter. "The Dark Lord has several rather serious character flaws, but rank stupidity isn't one of them. He wouldn't take poison from my hand. More's the pity."

Alex shuddered involuntarily at his name for Voldemort. 'The Dark Lord'. It implied a connection forged, a relationship. Unconsciously, she relaxed her stance and lowered her wand while listening to the potion master's explanation.

His gaze turned thoughtful, almost confused. He stared at her for a long moment before continuing. "The Dark Lord demanded a service. A poison to kill one of his less-than-faithful followers. McHugh. A madman. Serial killer." Snape's eyes glinted. "It is a service I could easily give, one that will assure me his favor and allay any suspicions he might have about my loyalty. And given McHugh's...hobby, one I could perform without a single qualm of conscience." His eyes locked on hers. "I expect the Dark Lord to call me to his side soon. I will give him the poison and further gain his trust, so that I can continue to provide Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix with whatever information I can gather." His sneer returned. "Does that satisfy your curiosity, Miss Rose ?"

She sighed. "Yes...no. One more thing ?" Snape nodded. "You weren't going to tell me. There wasn't much chance I could force you to. Why did you change your mind ?"

Confusion showed again in those dark eyes. "I'm not certain. Perhaps because I want to be able to trust you ?" Snape said softly. His eyes glinted again, reflecting the torchlight. "Or possibly...because it really doesn't matter." He brought his wand back up before she could react. "_Obliviate."_


	13. Go, Slytherin ! Rah, rah, rah !

Alex lingered at the head table Friday evening after dinner. Flitwick and Sprout had their heads together nearby, conversing in hushed tones. She smiled fondly at the couple. Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were sipping tea and chatting at the center of the long table. As Snape rose from his solitary seat at the far end of the platform, McGonagall challenged him. "Care to speculate on the outcome of the match tomorrow, Severus ?" she queried.

He strode over and pulled out the seat next to her, smiling his coyote smile. "Slytherin will be victorious, of course, Minerva."

Alex approached the group. The headmaster inclined his head to her, indicating a seat. "So, Miss Rose, this will be your first quidditch match at Hogwarts," he remarked as Snape and McGonagall exchanged taunts. Apparently there was a long-standing rivalry between their two houses.

"Um, you know, sir, I hadn't really planned to attend. I'm not really interested in sports..." he voice trailed off as all eyes turned to her. "What, is it a requirement ?" she asked, embarrassed.

"No, no, if you aren't interested -" began Dumbledore kindly. Professor Snape cut him off.

"Of course it's a requirement. Slytherin versus Gryffindor is the most important match of the season," he snapped, earning reproachful looks from Professors Sprout, head of Hufflepuff, and Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw. "You will be joining me in the Slytherin box to cheer our team to its inevitable victory," he commanded Alex pompously, giving McGonagall a smirk as she frowned at him.

"Miss Rose is not a member of Slytherin House," McGonagall reminded Snape tartly. "She might prefer to sit in the Gryffindor box with Pomona, Poppy, and me." Professor Sprout waved from the far end of the table at the mention of her name. "What do you say, Alex ?" prompted McGonagall. "We're going to have a girl's night out, celebrate Gryffindor's victory with dinner at the Three Broomsticks afterward." She shot a triumphant look Snape's way.

"I'd love to, Minerva," Alex said sincerely. _Whoa, wouldn't I love to see those three let their hair down. _"But Severus has already invited me to dinner with him." She stifled a giggle as all eyes turned to Snape. He looked as though he could cheerfully wring her neck. "Well, those essays on the thirteen uses of ragweed pollen won't grade themselves, will they ?" she said brightly as she abandoned him to his colleagues' curious stares. "See you at the match tomorrow, Severus."

-----

Saturday was clear and crisp, a beautiful bright autumn day. _Thank Merlin, for once it's not pouring buckets,_ thought Alex as she made her way down the lawns to the quidditch field. She was dressed in Muggle clothing – jeans and a heavy wool sweater. The sweater was normally blue, but she had charmed it green for the occasion. She grinned as she noticed Snape, in robes of Slytherin green, pacing impatiently near the entrance. He swooped over and ushered her through the crowd at the gate.

Two tables were set up, Gryffindors and Slytherins selling pennants and corsages. "Buy a corsage for Miss Rose, Professor Snape," cried a girl boldly. He glowered at her. "It's only five sickles," she said, apparently unfazed by the patented Snape glare.

"Very well, Miss Parkinson." He flung a galleon on the table. "Keep the change." He snatched the corsage from the girl's hands and thrust it roughly at Alex.

_Once again, Snape scores dismal marks in charm and social skills. _"You'll have to help me pin it on," she said innocently, handing the corsage back to him. It was nearly the size of a soup bowl, a huge green chrysanthemum with a rosette of silver ribbon, the stem stabbed through with a long, wicked-looking pin. Snape looked pained. He leaned down, awkwardly positioning the ungainly corsage over her left breast. Squinting, he pulled the fabric of her sweater away from her chest and stabbed the pin through it. The heavy flower drooped unattractively. Snape's lip curled. Impatiently, he jerked the pin out. "Careful, careful," Alex cautioned. _I really don't want a pin through the boob. They may be small, but they're all I've got._ The Parkinson kid tittered, her hand over her mouth.

With a withering glare at Alex and the girl in turn, Snape repositioned the corsage, impatiently flinging the pin at Miss Parkinson, who squeaked. He drew out his wand. Alex winced. "_Fibula,"_ he snapped. Obediently, the corsage stayed put on her chest. The two mages entered the stadium. Alex looked longingly at the grandstands, a mere twenty or thirty feet above the ground. The house boxes towered above them. Fortunately, the stairs were enclosed. She gritted her teeth and made her way up them.

They emerged on a platform high above the stadium. _The view of the castle and grounds must be magnificent from up here,_ Alex thought, resolutely ignoring it. She kept her eyes on the descending bleachers in front of her, willing her feet to carry her down them to her seat. Her feet refused to obey. Snape seemed to sense her fear. He placed a hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her to their seats in the front row. Alex sank onto the hard wooden seat gratefully. She studiously examined the toes of her shoes while her heartbeat slowed to a reasonable rate. Snape's voice seemed to come from a great distance. '-my colleague, Miss Alex Rose,' he was saying. With an effort, Alex pulled herself together. A wizard in an impeccably tailored black woolen cloak was bending over her. His gleaming platinum blond hair was topped by a karakul hat. _He's a looker. _Alex extended her hand and smiled graciously, racking her brain. _What did Snape just say his name was ?_

"Lucius Malfoy," supplied the blond wizard smoothly. "Alex. What an...unusual name. Of the American Roses ?"

"Why, yes," she replied, cranking her smile up a notch. _And if you're not just as dark as them, buddy, I'll eat this corsage._

"Ah, of course," he purred. "A very old and respected name. Originally from Essex, your family, were they not ?"

"Yes, from Chelmsford. They emigrated to the colonies as a result of the...unpleasantness in the sixteen hundreds."

"Some families are better at evading _unpleasantness_ than others," sneered the potions master. Next to the ruggedly handsome and fashionable Lucius Malfoy, Snape looked scruffy and awkward. Alex recalled faculty gossip about the Malfoys. Twice accused of being a Death Eater, Lucius had gotten off both times by claiming to be under the influence of the Imperious Curse. Conversation ceased as the two quidditch teams took the field to riotous cheering from the crowd. Alex recognized Malfoy's son Draco and young Daley-Bender on the Slytherin team. She applauded politely along with Malfoy and Snape as the team rode their brooms past the Slytherin box.

The match began. Alex attempted to follow along. She winced each time a bludger came close to a player. Snape and Malfoy cheered as the Slytherin players scored goals. Alex followed their lead, cheering when they did. She really couldn't watch the game. Each time a player swooped or dove, her heart pounded in her throat and she shut her eyes. _Sheesh. What the hell kind of game is this ? They're just kids. How can they put themselves in such danger, and think it's fun ? _The game dragged on. The score was close – first Gryffindor in the lead, then Slytherin. Alex remembered that quidditch games continued until the golden snitch was found. _The game could go on all night._ She briefly considered throwing herself from the high box. _With my luck, I'd live. Gods, will this never end ? _She no longer even tried to keep up the pretense of enjoying the game, but huddled in her seat, silently praying for the match to be over.

Thunderous cheering erupted from the stands. _Oh please, this is the end, right ? It's got to be the end. _She hardly dared to hope; the crowd had cheered wildly before. She heard Snape and Malfoy congratulating one another. _Slytherin must have won. It's over. _Snape's hand rested gently on her shoulder. Alex stood and allowed him to lead her from the box. "Good game, huh ?" she said brightly, once the railing was under her hand and they were finally, blessedly, descending the stairs. Her voice sounded shaky, even to her own ears.

"You're terrified," Severus Snape remarked over his shoulder. "I really thought you were going to dive straight out of the box, at the end."

_He doesn't sound as though he would've been sorry if I did._ "I have a fear of heights. Plenty of people do, you know. It's no big deal," Alex insisted. Now that they were approaching the ground, she was starting to feel normal again.

The potions master snorted. He stopped and turned around. Standing two steps above him, Alex found that their eyes were on the same level. She clung to the rail. "It affects your ability to cope with daily life," he insisted. "You can barely negotiate the castle stairs. Look at you now. You're a wreck."

"I have a little trouble. I manage," she replied defensively. "I don't see that it's any of your business."

"You are under a healer's care ? Taking medication ? I just cannot believe that any competent mediwizard would fail to treat this obvious phobia of yours."

"Oh, they've all tried," Alex laughed weakly. "They all suggest various therapies. Only problem is, it always involves doing what I'm most afraid of."

"Of course. The only way to conquer your fear is to face it."

"I'd really rather avoid it, thanks. Can we go now ?"

"How did you ever make it through flying lessons ?" Snape asked sarcastically, ignoring the last of the crowd pushing past them.

"Um. I only had one lesson," Alex admitted, avoiding his eyes. "It...went badly," she said softly.

"Surely learning to fly a broom is a requirement in American schools, just as it is in Britain ?"

_You're just full of questions today, aren't you ? _"I, um. Well. Um. I really didn't want to, so Daddy got me out of it," she blurted. Alex looked at Snape reluctantly. His expression was incredulous.

"You really were a spoiled little brat, weren't you ?" His lip curled in his customary sneer.

Alex grinned, unapologetic. "Yeah, I was. Daddy's little princess."

Snape shook his head. "Your father didn't do you any favors." His dark eyes glinted. "You're going to learn to ride a broom, Miss Rose. First lesson...now."


	14. Just Once Around the Quidditch Field

"No !" Alex said for the tenth time. The little witch glanced around her at the beautifully manicured quidditch field. The sun shone brightly. Little white clouds chased one another across a heart-breakingly blue sky. She couldn't believe that such a lovely day, weather-wise, could turn out to be so horribly, irrevocably, bad.

Severus Snape stood in front of her, blocking her path, holding a Nimbus Two-Thousand-and-One racing broom. "Just a little ride around the quidditch field," he said implacably.

"No, thanks. I'm really not interested." She eyed the broom with distaste. Sleek and black, it looked positively menacing. Instead of the untidy bundle of twigs Alex remembered as being a feature of school brooms, the Nimbus' twigs were streamlined, groomed into an aerodynamic shape. They looked disturbingly insectile, like a wasps' abdomen. Alex glared at the broom as though it might sting her.

He held the nasty thing out horizontally. It floated between them. "Just mount up, Miss Rose. It really won't be so bad. Just a nice little ride around the quidditch field," he repeated.

She gave him a withering glare. "Really Severus, I do not want to..._mount_... your broomstick," she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "We can stand here all night for all I care, Miss Rose. You will ride this broom."

"_Ungh_ !" He took her inarticulate cry of exasperation as agreement. The potions master slung one leg over the broomstick. Floating casually three feet off the ground, he held out his hand to her.

"Just climb on behind me. You'll be fine," he added unconvincingly as she flinched away.

"I...I can't. I don't want to. I _won't_." Her legs felt locked, as though someone had hexed her. Her feet refused to leave the ground.

Snape sighed heavily. He swung the broom lower to the ground and circled her, his toes dragging in the grass. Grabbing her upper arm roughly, he hauled her after him.

"Uh. Let go ! I can't – damn it !" she shouted. She grabbed his shoulder with her free hand, managed to get one leg over the broomstick. It was that or be dragged across the field by the arm.

"See ? Easy," Snape said triumphantly. "Just lean forward a bit and hold on."

He held the broom still while she adjusted her position awkwardly. Alex glared at his back. The broomstick felt uncomfortable despite its cushioning charm. "Stupid thing." There was nowhere to put her feet. His feet were already on the footrests, which her legs were too short to reach. Faced with the possibility of falling off, Alex hooked her toes over his calves. She held on to his waist uneasily.

"There you go, you're doing fine," he said over his shoulder, heartlessly cheerful. The broom rose ten feet in the air. Alex clutched Snape's robe convulsively, stifling a scream. "Here we go, nice and easy." The broom took off on a slow, low-altitude circuit of the field.

_Ohgods-ohgods-ohgods. I'm gonna be sick. All over his robe. Serves him right. Bastard. _The broom continued its slow, steady pace. Just as he had promised. Alex cracked one eye open. A goal post flickered by. _Oh gods._ She squinted both eyes shut again. After an eternity, she dared another look. The goalposts approached, flickered by again. "Hey, we've gone around at least once already," she called to Snape, loosening her grip for a moment and sitting up a bit straighter. "You've had your way. Come on. Let me down."

"Once around with your eyes open," he shouted back cheerfully. "See ? Told you it wouldn't be so bad."

The broom rose another thirty feet in the air as he spoke. Alex stifled another scream and buried her face between his shoulders again. _Shit. I hate you. _

She found that it was impossible to maintain the level of panic she had been feeling nearly-nonstop since entering the quidditch field before the match. Gradually, she relaxed just a bit. Not enough to ease her death grip around Snape's waist, but enough to lean her head against his back and watch the goalposts and the house boxes slide by.

He called back over his shoulder again. "Feeling better ?"

"I'll feel better when my feet are on the ground," she shouted back. "We've gone around the damn field at least five times. Give it up, already."

He laughed. "So you finally opened your eyes. Good, I was getting bored. All right, we'll land...in a minute." The broomstick took off in earnest now. Startled, Alex caught a glimpse of the goalposts again. They were a blur. She shut her eyes tightly, clutching Snape so hard she was sure his ribs must break. Now the broom shot up in the air. She screamed. Her stomach clenched as Snape put the broom through a loop the loop. She could hear him laughing. Once more the broom whizzed around the field. She felt a sickening drop. He put it through a series of barrel rolls. Once, twice, a third time. She screamed the whole way, drowning out his laughter. At last the wizard brought the Nimbus to a stop in the center of the field.

"Bastard. _Bastard_ !" She slid bonelessly off the broom, still clinging to his robes. He put one arm around her, holding her up. Alex beat against his chest with one clenched fist.

He was shaking with laughter. "Ow. Ow ! Stop that," he laughed helplessly. "Sorry, I don't understand you. Then again, I am a bit deaf from all that screaming."

Alex realized that she was shrieking at him incoherently. She stopped herself and regained her footing, pushing him away. Snape looked disheveled, his robe now creased and missing several buttons. His hair hung lank and oily in his face. "You. Sick. _Bastard _!" she panted. "Sadist. You promised, just a nice slow ride around the quidditch field." She imitated his pompous voice. "'Nice and slow' - liar !" Alex hit him again. He winced, still laughing.

"It _was _a nice slow ride. Nice and boring. I kept my promise." He laughed anew at the look on her face, dodged before she could hit him again. "I didn't say anything about what I'd do afterward."

"_Ungh_ !" she screamed in frustration and started off across the field, heading for the castle. Snape followed, carrying the racing broom on his shoulder. He chuckled as he trailed the furious little witch across the grounds. A few students, out enjoying the perfect fall weather, gave them curious looks. He shot murderous glares at them between snorts of laughter.

They were at the steps to the main entrance. He caught Alex's arm. "Miss Rose. Our dinner date ?" he reminded her.

She turned and gaped up at him incredulously. "Our _dinner date_ ? You expect me to go out to dinner with you, after what you just did ?"

Snape frowned. "I don't know why you'd be upset with me. It was just a little flying lesson. I thought it went rather well, considering." His eyes glinted. The corner of his mouth twitched.

Alex glared up at him. Against her will, she felt her own lips twitch into a smile. _Blue,_ she decided. _Dark, dark blue._ In the bright autumn sunshine, she could just detect the slightest color difference between the black pupil of his eye and the iris. "All right," she relented. "But you have to give me an hour to freshen up."

He looked blank. "Why ? You look beautiful. Um, fine, that is to say. Just as you are."

Alex looked down at herself. The battered remains of the Slytherin corsage still clung above her breast, the ribbon frayed, the flower missing most of its petals. Her hair hung in tangles. She looked at Snape and laughed, shaking her head. "I'm a mess. And I'm all sweaty. Sheesh. And look at you." She shot him a malicious glance. "The back of your robes are covered with snot."

"Well, that will happen when someone insists on having hysterics all over one," he said defensively, still smiling his coyote smile.

Alex shook her head. "You're hopeless," she said. "Meet me back here in an hour," she commanded. "And damn it, Snape, wash your hair."


	15. Graveyard Encounter

Alex descended the stairs to the entrance hall feeling pleased with herself. _Lookin' good and _o_nly five minutes late. Couldn't have pulled it off without magic. _She had chosen a blood-red gown, daringly low-cut. _Since Snape hasn't seemed to care what I wear so far. _She smirked. _This ought to catch his eye. _To her surprise, the potions master was nowhere in sight. She had expected to see him pacing across the tiled floor.

Alex sat down on a bench and waited. Fifteen minutes passed. _He's probably having difficulty mastering the arcane mysteries of shampoo. I'll give him another five minutes. _As the hand of the great clock neared the half hour mark, she paced the tiles in unconscious imitation of Snape. A few students, wandering in late for dinner, gave her curious looks. _This is ridiculous. The man's always early. _A thought occurred to her. _Damn him, if he's bailed on me -_

_-----_

She strode into the potions lab, slightly out of breath. It occurred to her suddenly that she had no idea where Snape's personal quarters were. _Sheesh, I guess I always imagined that he just lived _here_, sleeping on a lab table or something. How stupid of me. _"Snape," Alex yelled experimentally. _Oh, yeah, this is intelligent._ _He probably has his apartment in one of the towers. _She was about to leave the laboratory when he appeared from the direction of the storage closet. _Heh. Maybe he really does live down here._

"Miss Rose. Do you want something ?" he inquired stiffly. 

"Hell, yes. An explanation. Why'd you stand me up ?" Snape blinked. She noticed that he had changed into a clean robe. _And washed his hair. _The shoulders of his robe were stained where the inky black locks brushed against it; the ends of his hair were still damp. Thick and coarse, it had a natural wave. _Dang, not bad._

"You weren't in the hall. I assumed you had changed your mind," he said coldly.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud. I was five minutes late. Five minutes ! And if I'd changed my mind for some reason, I would have let you know. Sheesh, I'm not that cruel."

"Oh." They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, come on. I'm starved," Alex said brightly. 

Snape led her to the Hogwarts gates and rummaged in some shrubbery. He picked up an old copper teakettle, obviously a portkey, then grabbed her hand in his with his usual lack of charm. _We have got to work on your people skills, _Alex thought. She was surprised when the portkey took them, not to Diagon Alley as she had expected, but to the outskirts of a small village. A neat oval sign beside the road identified the place. Chelmsford. "Oh, wow, some of my ancestors came from here," she murmured.

"Yes, I heard you telling Lucius Malfoy." He looked extremely pleased with himself. "I thought you might enjoy seeing it."

Alex gaped at him. _Severus Snape, master of the grand romantic gesture ? _It didn't seem possible. Then again, the name of the village was exactly the kind of odd fact that he would pick up on and remember. "When did you have time to set up a portkey ?" she asked suspiciously. 

"I didn't have to. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is from Chelmsford. It's his portkey." He smirked. "Who knows ? You two might possibly be related."

"Who knows," she repeated. She smiled up at Snape. "Let's go see the sights." She grinned. "Maybe one of my great-great-greats is haunting the place."

They crossed an arched stone bridge and entered the village. Alex took Snape's hand in hers as they crossed the river. He didn't protest. One of the first buildings they reached was a grammar school, obviously very old even by British wizarding standards, and still in use. Alex laughed with delight at the miniature quidditch goal posts, no more than thirty feet high, visible behind the school. "They start 'em young here, don't they ? Crazy sport."

"I don't know what you mean," Snape said disapprovingly. He indicated a large brass plaque on the gate post. "Chartered during the reign of King Edward the Sixth."

Alex leaned close to him, tracing a rose engraved on the plaque with her fingers. "Gods, look at that. My ancestors went to school here, probably." They strolled on down the street in the deepening twilight. To their left was a church. "St. Mary's. That's funny, I didn't think there were very many wizarding folk who were Church of England."

"I believe it's a museum now. Commemorating the witch trials." The place looked run-down, disused. The wrought iron gate creaked as Snape pushed it open enough for them to slip through. The church had been stripped of its original fittings; it was indeed a museum. There was no docent on duty. "_Lumos."_ In the dim light from the potions master's wand, glass display cases were revealed along the walls. Alex shuddered when she saw that several of them were filled with implements of torture. 

"Eew," she remarked. "I feel kinda sorry for the Dark witches. Even if they were evil."

"The witch finders used torture to extract confessions of guilt from alleged witches. But in truth, very few Dark witches or wizards were actually caught," Severus Snape told her. Alex hid a smile; he had automatically adopted a lecturing tone. "As often as not it was hapless Muggles who found themselves on the rack." He stooped to examine a display of particularly nasty-looking iron pincers and tongs, flashing her a predatory grin as she shuddered again.

"Ugh. Let's go," Alex suggested, tugging his hand. "This place is morbid. And I think it's giving you ideas," she added teasingly. 

"You do scream rather prettily, Miss Rose," he leered. They left the church and wandered among the tumbledown gravestones, still holding hands. Alex ran her fingers over the inscription on a granite obelisk. "No ancestors of yours or mine would be buried in here," Snape commented in his habitual sneering tones. 

Alex didn't take offense. "No, not in hallowed ground," she agreed pensively. A carved stone bench stood under a holly tree. Alex sank onto it and pulled Snape down next to her. Past the wrought iron gates, street lamps gave off a warm golden glow. The churchyard was shrouded in darkness. Snape's eyes glinted as she slipped her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down to hers. "You're cold," she murmured. Impulsively, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here, Severus." He turned his head, capturing her mouth with his. His lips were warm. She melted against him as they explored her own. The kiss was slow, gentle. Alex wanted more. She nipped his lower lip with her teeth, slid her tongue into his mouth. He jerked her closer, slipping his hands under the heavy cloak she was wearing. She didn't object. Her hands stroked his neck. She turned further towards him, sliding one leg over his. Severus reached down and caressed her thigh, kissing her deeply. Roughly, this time. She could feel his heart hammering in time with hers. Alex ran her hands over his back. Dimly, it occurred to her that she was out of control. She didn't care. She wriggled closer to him, rubbing her leg against his hip. His breath came in short gasps as he cupped her breast in one hand. She moaned with pleasure, fumbling a hand down to his crotch, fondling him eagerly. 

Snape groaned, slid his hands back to her shoulders. His lips pressed against her hair, an oddly chaste gesture. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish," he said hoarsely. He removed her hands gently.

Alex sighed. _But I did intend to finish. Maybe. _Her heart was racing. The two drew apart reluctantly. She broke the silence. "Aw. Now I suppose you're going to think all American girls are easy, huh ?" With an effort, she kept her tone light.

"One can only hope," he replied dryly, earning a giggle from Alex. "One more stop on the Chelmsford tour," Snape insisted, "come on, before you get piles from sitting on that cold stone."

_The man has no tact,_ Alex told herself, not for the first time, as Snape pulled her off the bench and led her past the gravestones. "Sheesh, Severus, you might want to tone down the charm a bit," she said sarcastically. They exited the churchyard, the little witch smoothing her gown and hair self-consciously. They continued up the street, turned a corner, and there before them was a little whitewashed stone building with a tiled roof. Bay windows in front were adorned with red curtains. A chalkboard hung by the black-painted door, listing the day's specials. Gilded letters on a black sign-board spelled out 'The Black Horse'. "Aw, it's so _cute,_" Alex cried. Snape rolled his eyes. Three brick steps led up to the door. They entered, getting curious looks from a few patrons at the bar. The place wasn't crowded. A middle-aged witch bustled up to them. She wore an elaborate headdress and a striped gown of a style favored by Muggle women during the reign of Henry the Eighth. Elaborate corsetry forced her ample bosom upwards, nearly to her chin. Her hips were immense, buttressed and amplified by a padded petticoat that made her skirts stand out stiffly. Her cheeks were pink, the hair visible below her headdress arranged in tight curls, an iron shade of grey. Alex couldn't help herself; her eyes kept straying to the woman's impressive cleavage. _What I wouldn't give for one-tenth of that. Whoa._

"Jemima Smee, at your service. _Madam_ Smee," she said primly. "And you are-"

It seemed introductions would be required to enter Madam Smee's establishment. "Alex -," the American witch began. 

"Rose," Madam Smee finished for her, looking slightly put out at being interrupted. "And Severus Snape. Down from Hogwarts," the innkeeper added smugly. You'll be wanting dinner and a room for the night." 

Alex glanced at Snape, annoyed. "Called ahead for reservations, did you ?" _A room for the night ? Sheesh. Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you ?_ she thought. 

Snape shook his head and glared at Madam Smee. "Dinner," he snarled. "_Just dinner._ I did not call ahead. Someone fancies herself a seer," he snapped as Madam Smee led them to a table at the back. In a corner. The plump innkeeper simpered at them before bustling away. Snape helped Alex out of her cloak before pulling out her chair for her. He removed his own cloak and took his seat with his back to the wall, glaring around at the other patrons, sizing each one up in turn.

_This is becoming familiar, _Alex thought. _Wonder who, or what, he thinks he's going to see._ "Expecting You-Know-Who to pop in for a beer ?" she asked.

He glared. "Don't. That isn't funny."

Alex looked down at the table top, embarrassed. "Sorry." Thankfully, Madam Smee chose that moment to return, carrying a small notepad and a quill. 

Severus ordered for both of them. "Miss Rose will have the shepherd's pie. And for myself, the roast beef."

Madam Smee didn't write the order down. She permitted her tight smile to stretch just a bit wider as she turned the notepad around and showed it to them. Their order was already written on it in tidy script. 

The potions master rolled his eyes. "_And,"_ he said significantly, "a carafe of red wine." Madam Smee blinked, then nodded curtly.

When the innkeeper returned, she carried a small tray with a carafe and one empty wine glass. A second, larger glass was filled with water. Jemima Smee placed the water glass in front of Alex. "Miss Rose is a teetotaler," she said with a note of triumph as she filled the other glass with wine and set it in front of Snape. He shot Alex a reproachful look.

"She's right," Alex told him apologetically. "At least, when I'm taking Muggle medications. No alcohol allowed." 

"Insufferable busybody," Snape remarked, glowering. Madam Smee smiled her prim smile. Alex stifled a giggle as she bustled away again in a flurry of striped skirts. Fortunately their entrees were brought by a young waiter and they were spared more of the innkeeper's predictions. 

The table they shared was tiny, intimate, the corner secluded. Candles gleamed. _Romantic. Too bad my date is jumping out of his skin,_ Alex thought to herself as dinner went on. The Black Horse seemed to attract a late crowd. Each time the door swung open to admit new patrons, Snape tensed. His eyes darted about the room suspiciously. "What exactly is this Order of the Phoenix that you're involved in ?" Alex asked him casually. 

He glared at her. "Who told you about that ?" he snapped.

She widened her eyes innocently. "Hagrid. Relax, he wouldn't give me any details," Alex assured him. "Well, he did say that some of the Hogwarts staff were involved. And that you're all fighting against ol' You-Know-Who." 

"Oh, well, that's all right then." Snape's voice was heavy with sarcasm. "You have no idea how it comforts me, knowing that I can rely on Hagrid's discretion." The two mages sat for a moment in uncomfortable silence. "Your, um, dress," he commented, clearly looking for anything to change the subject. "Very, um, nice. Can't say that I care for that color on you, though."

Alex glanced down at her gown, surprised that he would show any interest in it. _Oh, yeah, red. Gryffindor's color. _She chuckled. "It was either this, or wear one of the gowns you'd seen before." _Not that it matters to you, _she thought. A small pendant on a long chain was her only jewelry. 

"May I ?" Snape asked, indicating it. 

Alex nodded. "The Rose family crest. I don't wear it often, for obvious reasons," she said with a quick, rueful grin. When she made no move to take the necklace off, he leaned across the little table to reach for it. Her heart pounded against her ribs as his knuckles brushed lightly against her breast. Snape lifted the pendant, studied it. It was silver, wrought into a perfect rose only an inch high. The rose twined through an upside-down five-pointed star, the inverted pentagram. In the wizarding world, a recognized symbol of the Dark Arts. 

Snape replaced it between her breasts, his fingers lingering for a moment. His hand came up to gently stroke the side of her face. "Beautiful," he murmured, meeting her eyes. 

She shivered. _Gods, I want him._ Snape's eyes gleamed, reflecting the candlelight. Alex smiled. Her heart was racing. "Madam Smee's prediction just might come true," she suggested lightly. 

"I'd like that." He sighed and leaned back abruptly. "Unfortunately, there's something I need to get done." Alex blinked. "An, um, errand. I've put it off too long already."

Alex gave him a skeptical look. "I don't understand you," she said slowly.

"I can't explain."

"Try me."

Snape closed his eyes briefly, looking pained. "It's...business. For the Order. That's all I can say."

Alex reached for his hand. "You know, Severus, you could try trusting me, just a little." She searched his eyes. _What is it with you ? _He looked away.

"I think it best if I leave now." He stood, slinging his cloak over his shoulders. He tossed several galleons onto the table. "The portkey back is located on the fountain in the village square." His voice was matter-of-fact. Impersonal. "Just tap on the Latin inscription, _benignus benignis. _It will take you back to the gates of Hogwarts. Good evening, Miss Rose."

Alex sat for a long minute after he left the pub, blinking back tears. _Pull yourself together, _she told herself sharply. _That wasn't about you. _She shook her head, suddenly laughing. _I said he was a few quarts shy of a full cauldron. I ought to listen to myself more. _Alex waited a few minutes more to be sure Severus Snape had had time to leave the village. She really didn't want to run into him again. _Not tonight._ Finally, she pulled on her cloak and left the Black Horse.

Madam Smee confronted her at the door. "Your lover goes into great danger," she intoned theatrically.

Alex looked up at the plump witch. "He's not my lover," she said firmly. She opened the door and stepped out. "Good evening, Madam Smee." 


	16. Lizard Skins, or, Advanced Potions

Alex sighed and fidgeted in the brown leather armchair. She glanced out the window at the dark, windswept November street, not really seeing the view. _Time sure flies. Back home we'd be getting ready for Thanksgiving._

"- about time to switch back to the Felicitas Potion ?"

She blinked, realizing she'd missed the first words of Dr. Salubria's question. Alex smiled tentatively at the middle-aged wizard. He sat in an old-fashioned wooden swivel chair, smiling back at her over half-moon glasses. His beard, brown streaked with grey, reached nearly to the waist of his deep blue robe. His moustache was waxed, formed into curls at the ends. "Um, yeah, I guess so." she said, dragging her thoughts back to the subject at hand. "I could keep taking the Prozac for a while longer, but like you said, if I have to switch, better to get it over with before the holidays." Alex sighed. "I hate to be a whiner, Doc, but my life would be a lot easier if I could find one potion or medication that would just work and keep on working." She shrugged. "Seems like I'm constantly asking myself, 'Am I okay, or am I starting to get depressed again ?'" 

"It might make it easier if you'd keep a daily journal," Salubria suggested. 

"Ugh." She rejected the idea. _It doesn't matter if they're wizards or Muggles. All shrinks sing the same tune._ "No thank you. Forget it, Doc." Alex shook her head. "Keeping a journal just seems so...introspective, you know ? I'd rather not dwell on my problems." 

"Well, look on the bright side," the healer told her, smiling, "at least our pharmacy here at St. Mungo's can fill this prescription. I had a devilish time getting the Muggle medication for you."

"Yeah, and the potion doesn't have any side effects either," Alex agreed. She brightened. "Hey, I'll be able to have a beer once in a while now, too !"

Dr. Salubria looked up from the parchment he was writing her new prescription on. He chuckled. "Just don't get carried away." 

-----

The American arrived back at Hogwarts in time for dessert. She slipped into her place at the head table, greeting her colleagues warmly. _I really do like it here,_ she reflected, helping herself to a hearty portion of crème brulee. 

"Such a healthy dinner," Madame Pomfrey chided gently. 

Alex grinned and shrugged. "I'll ask one of the house elves to bring me up some carrot sticks later, if it'll make you feel better." She glanced down the table to where Severus Snape sat in his usual surly silence. They were meeting in the potions lab this evening to brew the first batch of John Chavez's Clarity potion. Alex sighed. Snape had given her no further explanation for the abrupt ending of their date the week before, and his attitude was as cold and formal as ever. _Not that I care. Really,_ she told herself, knowing that it was a lie.

As though sensing her gaze, he stood up abruptly and met her eyes. "Miss Rose, if you are through gorging yourself on rich desserts, we do have a potion to prepare." He swept away, robes swirling, before she could reply.

"Sheesh," Alex remarked to no one in particular, "suddenly everyone's concerned about my eating habits." She stuffed a few last bites of crème brulee into her mouth and hurried after the potions master. 

By the time she had negotiated the stairs to the dungeons, Snape had already set up a cauldron and laid out the ingredients in his usual meticulous fashion. "So glad you could join me," he remarked sarcastically.

Alex ignored the jibe. She washed her hands thoroughly, then looked over the recipe, set up on an easel where they could both see it easily. "Okay, let's get started. You add the first set of ingredients, and I'll stir," she said cheerfully, pulling out her wand. Soon the cauldron was simmering, a pale purple liquid swirling in it as Severus took over the stirring. Alex unwrapped the whip tail lizards. _That's cnemidophorus tigris to you, Professor Snape,_ she thought, stifling a giggle at his insistence on proper scientific terminology. Protected by a preservation spell, the reptiles were as fresh as the day they had been caught. _Poor little guys. Oh well, if not a potions master, a hungry coyote or roadrunner would've probably gotten 'em eventually. _Expertly, Alex began to fillet and skin the creatures. She was acutely aware of Snape watching her. "How's that reduction of cactus juice coming along ?" she asked to hide her discomfort at his scrutiny. _No social graces at all. _

Snape grunted noncommittally, returning his attention to the cauldron. "Just a few...more...minutes," he said, stirring intently. 

Several minutes passed in silence. Alex had to admit, she enjoyed working with Severus Snape. _He really is good. Warped, yeah, but he brews a mean potion._ "Ok," she asked, "ready for the lizard skins ?" He nodded. Alex scraped them off the cutting board into the potion. The two mages watched as the liquid slowly turned sapphire blue. "Perfect !" Alex exclaimed. She grinned at Snape. He flashed one of his quick smiles. She felt her heartbeat speed up. _Stop it, _she told herself firmly. "Um, I'll just clean this up," she offered, turning away quickly to dispose of the pathetic remains of the lizards. "You go ahead and bottle that, all right ?" She didn't wait for a response.

Soon the laboratory was tidied, the batch of potions carefully stored away. Alex hung up her work robe. "I've set up a meeting with the doctors at St. Mungo's for next Tuesday," Snape told her. "If all goes well, we should be able to start the clinical trials soon." 

"Woo-hoo !" she crowed. "Finally. That's great !" Her eyes met Snape's. She felt her heart beat faster again. _Oh, no, you don't. That was a bad idea from the start,_ she reminded herself. Alex looked away. She took several steps toward the door. "Well, goodnight," she said awkwardly.

"One more thing," Snape said quickly. "I've reserved the quidditch field for tomorrow afternoon, four o'clock. It's high time you had another flying lesson."

Alex's jaw dropped. She shook her head in disbelief. "No way. _No way _! You have got to be kidding." She pointed a finger at Snape. "I am never – _never_ – getting on a broomstick with you again ! Got it ?"

"Of course not. You're going to learn to ride your own broom," he said smoothly.

"Oh no I'm not. One, I don't even own a broom. And two, even if I did, I'd have no interest in even sweeping with it, much less riding it."

"I have a broom you can use. And yes, you will learn to ride it," he said implacably. 

Alex sighed. "No. Severus...Professor Snape. I'm sorry. This is just...well, it's a bad idea."

He strode across the room, closing the space between them. "Miss Rose, you are a talented witch. Exceptionally talented. Yet you cower in fear at a mere flight of stairs-"

"I do not cower," she said defensively, cutting him off. _Damn, I hate when he does the looming thing. It's so...sexy._ She shook her head. _Merlin's beard, that is a sick thought. Just don't go there. _She stepped back and glared at him. "Anyway, those are not normal stairs."

He folded his arms and returned her glare. "I have reserved the quidditch field. You are going to learn to fly a broom. Tomorrow afternoon at four."

"Aargh !" Alex threw up her hands in frustration. "You ! You're impossible !" She whirled and fled the dungeon. She was so angry, she almost forgot her fear of the stairs. "I am _not_ learning to fly," she shouted back as she started up the second flight.

Severus Snape grinned as the little witch's voice drifted down the corridor. "Oh, yes," he replied, softly, "you are."


	17. Altitude Twenty Feet

_This is such a bad idea. I can't believe I'm even considering this. I'm just going to tell him to forget it, is what I'm going to do. _Alex argued with herself all the way down the lawns to the quidditch field. She wasn't at all surprised to see Severus Snape already there, pacing. From her distant vantage point on the Hogwarts grounds, Snape's flapping robes made him look like an angry crow. The Slytherin quidditch team passed her, heading back to the castle after a practice. Lucius Malfoy's kid tried sneering at her as they went by. Alex gave him a jaunty wave. _One-point-five_, she thought. _Forget it, kid, you're just not Olympic Sneering Team material. _

Snape wasted no time on greetings. He strode to meet her and shoved a broom at her. Alex examined it dubiously. The broom was small, barely taller than she was, with faded blue paint. The hand grips were worn smooth, the bare wood darkened. One foot rest had lost its tread. "Where'd you get this ? It's so cute," she exclaimed. 

Snape rolled his eyes. "It was my first broom," he said grudgingly. "It's sized to fit a child; you ought to be able to manage it."

Alex smiled, momentarily forgetting her reservations about the flying lesson. "Aw, your first broom. That is so _cute_," she repeated. She took a closer look at the handle. The letters _S S_ were carved in a childish scrawl. The owner of the initials glowered at her. Alex tried to picture the potions master as a little kid. It was impossible. Her mind conjured the image of a thin young boy with greasy hair, wearing long black robes and a sneer. She giggled at the thought.

"If you can contain your mirth, Miss Rose," Snape said, "the first step is to place your cute little broom on the ground and stand to the left of it." His voice dripped sarcasm.

"Um, Professor, I really just came down here to tell you that..." her voice trailed off as he raised his eyebrows impatiently. "Um. Okay, then." Reluctantly, Alex laid the broom on the ground and stood beside it. _This won't work anyway. I don't need to argue with him. He'll see that there's no way that I can do this._

Snape had placed his own broom on the ground as well. "Put out your right hand and command the broom," he demonstrated. "Up." The broom leapt into his hand.

_Oh, sure. Like that's going to happen._ Alex looked down at her broom. It seemed fairly harmless. At least it wasn't menacing like the big racing brooms used by the quidditch teams. "Up," she said, tentatively. To her surprise, the little broom flew into her hand. It wriggled slightly under her palm, like a happy puppy. 

Snape laughed. "Don't look so shocked," he told her. "Now, swing your leg over the handle, hold on tight, and push off from the ground with both feet, hard. Like this." He took off on his broom, then brought it back down gently, hovering a few feet off the ground. "See ? Nothing to worry about. Just point the handle toward the ground and you'll come right back down." Snape gave Alex one of his coyote smiles.

"If you're trying to look reassuring, you're failing miserably," she told him. He stopped smiling abruptly and rolled his eyes. _That's better. _Alex sighed and swung her leg over the broom. _I really don't think this is a good idea. _She pushed off, not particularly hard. The broom drifted up. Alex choked back a scream as her feet left the ground. Frantically, she shoved the front of the broomstick down. The broom dove, the stick pointing straight down, and dumped her on the thick springy turf of the quidditch field. She stood up and brushed herself off, ignoring Snape's laughter above her. The broom drifted to the ground, where it rolled over, looking for all the world like a puppy caught misbehaving. "See ?" she called up to him. "I can't fly. Lesson over." Alex tried to ignore the broom, which was rolling back and forth and quivering as though begging for a second chance.

"Nonsense. That wasn't bad at all for your first take-off," Snape chuckled. "And landing. The flight in between was a bit...brief. Give it another try, and this time, don't panic."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled. "Oh, all right, all right, I'm not mad at you," she told the broom, "up, already." It sprang to her hand. She mounted and pushed off again without enthusiasm. The little broom drifted upward smoothly and slowly, as though eager to prove that it could behave. Snape watched, eyebrows raised, as Alex and the broom rose six feet off the ground and stopped. She clung to the broomstick, her heart pounding.

Snape shook his head. "This is going to take a while," he muttered. He raised his voice so Alex could hear him. "Lean forward a bit and steer the broom in the direction you want to go," he instructed. "Once around the field, and then land."

Alex sat glaring at him for a few moments, then leaned forward a minuscule amount. The broom drifted forward at a snail's pace. Her palms were sweaty, her stomach clenched. "I really, really hate this, you know," she told him conversationally.

"You're doing fine." He drifted alongside her, guiding his own broom with his knees, not bothering to hold on to the handle.

"Show-off," she grumbled.

"The sooner you complete your lap around the field, the sooner you can land," he suggested, smirking.

Alex managed to complete a circuit of the field and land the little broom. She fell off again while landing, though less spectacularly than she had the first time. To her dismay, the lesson didn't end there. Snape insisted she practice taking off and landing. When she was able to manage that to his satisfaction, he badgered her until she was able to get the broom to an altitude of about twenty feet. Alex wasn't completely happy with the situation. The little witch was uncomfortably aware of the roles they had taken on – those of teacher and student. _I shouldn't be doing this in the first place. He's overbearing enough. He doesn't need any encouragement. _As she struggled through the lesson, she realized that she was trying her best, as much to gain Snape's approval as to prove to herself that she could fly the little broom. _Sheesh. Like I'm a kid again, with a crush on the teacher. That's kinda sick._

"You're making progress, Miss Rose," Snape told her as they circled the field one last time. 

"Uhng," she grunted noncommittally. _Actually, this isn't so bad_, she admitted to herself. _As long as I don't fly too high. Or too fast. _She landed smoothly and hopped off the broom with relief. The Hufflepuff quidditch team, who had been waiting impatiently, hurried onto the field. Six of them kicked off and swooped into the air as the seventh unlocked a box containing the quidditch balls. The last student mounted her broom and soared into the air, casting Snape and Alex a reproachful glance. The flying lesson had taken well over an hour, cutting into the Hufflepuff team's practice time. "You haven't made any friends there," Alex remarked. The two mages ducked as a bludger whizzed by. "Did you play for Slytherin when you were a student ?"

Snape let out a snort. "Me ? No. I was a bookworm." He opened the broom storage shed. They stowed their brooms away, the child's broom Alex had ridden looking dwarfed by the sleek racing brooms. "I've always liked flying, though," Snape added. He looked away, seemingly intent on watching the students swoop and dive overhead. "So, would you care to have dinner in Hogsmeade this evening ?" he asked, his voice casual. 

Alex watched the potions master's hawk-like profile. After a long moment Snape turned and met her eyes. "Um, no, not tonight," she said finally. "Actually, Professor, I don't think we should see one another any more." His face showed no reaction. "I admit, I'm attracted to you," she blundered on. _Yeah, I think he noticed, stupid,_ she told herself. _There was that little incident in the graveyard. _Alex could feel herself blushing. "Um," she explained. Snape just stared down at her, expressionless. Alex felt annoyed at the lack of response. "Listen, I like you. Liked you. I thought there could be something between us. Maybe." He was frowning now, but looking puzzled rather than angry. She went on in a rush. "But you don't ever let me get close, do you ? You don't tell me anything, you don't trust me-"

"I told you when I had to leave you in Chelmsford," Snape interrupted. "That was business for the Order. It wasn't as though I wanted to be called away. It was beyond my control." 

She shook her head. "I'm not upset about it. That's just my point, though. You didn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on. I mean, I knew there had to be some good reason for you to leave so suddenly." Alex looked at him searchingly. "For all I knew, you could have been going to your death." He snorted, a short burst of humorless laughter. "You think that's funny ? Well, to hell with you, then !" she exclaimed, exasperated with him. Above them, heads turned to look. With an effort, Alex lowered her voice. "I can't...be with someone who can't trust me. Someone who I can't trust in return. Oh, hell," she said softly, "we barely know each other anyway." She turned and walked away.

As she left the quidditch field behind, Snape caught up to her. Alex walked faster, not looking at him. He easily kept pace with her. "So, what do you want to know ?" he said innocently. She glanced over at him suspiciously and kept walking. "What is it that you want to know ? I'll tell you whatever you like. If it'll make you feel better," he added. His eyes gleamed in the gathering darkness. 

"Oh, no. Forget it. No." _Bad idea_, she warned her heart, which insisted on beating faster. She quickened her pace. 

Severus Snape caught her arm. "Alex..." 

She started to pull away, then took pity on him. _He actually called me by my first name just now. Maybe there's hope._ "Oh, all right already. Dinner in Hogsmeade, is it ? Fine, but you've got a lot of explaining to do." She turned back towards the field and the path down to the wizarding village. Snape strode along beside her. "You really are pathetic," she told him. He flashed a rueful grin. _Pathetic._ "Don't think I won't make you talk," she said, threateningly. "And I expect answers. Long, detailed answers."

"I can hardly wait," Snape said sarcastically. 

Alex giggled heartlessly. "Neither can I," she replied. 


	18. Confessions of a Wild Kid

Disclaimer: The beer brands mentioned in this chapter are real, Muggle brands. I do not claim to own any of them. 

The Three Broomsticks was crowded. Alex and Snape managed to find a booth, predictably located in the back corner of the room. A waiter eventually came around to take their orders. "Butterbeer ?" suggested Snape.

"Nope." Alex shook her head. "I want a _real_ beer." She gave the waiter a bright smile. "What have you got on tap ?"

"Wychwood, Vixen's Vice, and Blackfriars," he replied.

"Never heard of any of 'em," Alex said cheerfully. "Bring me a Vixen's Vice, then, please. Severus ?"

"Blackfriars," the potions master snapped. "Do you really think that's a good idea ?" he asked pompously when the waiter had left.

She looked at him innocently. "What ? Oh, the beer ? Lucky me, no more Muggle meds for a while. I'm back on the Felicitas Potion. I can have an occasional drink. Anyway, you're not the one asking the questions here. I am." Alex did her best to scowl menacingly at him. "First question, and you'd better tell the truth," she hissed. The effect was spoiled when the witch burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, my gods, you should see the look on your face ! You actually look scared."

The waiter returned with two mugs. Snape rolled his eyes at her as they were served. "Just get on with it, would you ?"

Alex took a long drink, savoring the taste of the beer - and Snape's discomfort as he waited. "All right," she said finally, "what's your favorite color ?"

"You're joking. Favorite color ?" He looked baffled. "Um, green, I suppose." He frowned as Alex giggled again. "Well, I've never given it much thought, really," he said defensively. 

She stifled her laughter with some effort. "Are you an only child ?" she demanded.

"Yes."

"Me too. See, this isn't so bad, is it ?" He just scowled. _For cryin' out loud. I might as well shove bamboo under his fingernails. _Alex took another long drink. _Heh. I'll give him a good reason to be uncomfortable. _"Fine, then, time to get personal," she said out loud. "How old were you when you lost your virginity ?"

Severus snorted. "You can't be serious." He scowled harder. Alex glared back. A long moment passed before she broke into another fit of giggles, unable to keep up her serious facade. Snape laughed, watching her. 

"Come on, come on, you have to answer the question," she insisted.

He rolled his eyes again. "You are impossible," he remarked. "Oh, very well. Sixteen." 

"Sixteen ? Sheesh, while you were a _student _?" Snape nodded, smirking at her shocked expression. "Damn, Filch must've been slacking, I didn't think anyone at Hogwarts was allowed to get laid. So, who was the lucky girl ? Details, Snape. I want all the juicy details." She leaned back and sipped her beer, smirking back at him.

Snape took a sip of his own beer and gave Alex a long, appraising look. "Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange," he said finally. "She was quite a bit older than me. Beautiful woman," he added silkily. "You may have read about her in the _Daily Prophet_ ? She's a notorious Death Eater. The most wanted Dark witch in Britain now, I believe."

Alex's eyes widened. _Damn. You're just full of surprises, aren't you._ She blinked. "Wow, Severus. I'm...sorry, um, I guess. Were you in love with her ?"

Snape laughed out loud, then shook his head ruefully. "I thought so at the time. Obsessed, would be a better word." He grinned, briefly. "And terrified that her husband would find out."

"Whoa, she was _married _? You _were_ a wild kid, weren't you ?"

Snape leaned forward, suddenly fierce. "No. I was a stupid kid. Bella was the one who recruited me into the Death Eaters." He watched Alex intently, waiting for a reaction. 

She kept her expression neutral. "Wow," she murmured. 

When she made no further comment, he went on. "I joined the Dark Lord. Became one of his loyal Death Eaters. Oh, we were working for a glorious cause, you see." His lip curled in a sneer. "We would purify the wizarding world, claim our birthright and rule over the Muggles." Snape stopped speaking and stared at Alex. His eyes glittered.

She stared back. "I'm not going to freak out, if that's what you're waiting for," she said lightly. 

He slouched back in his seat. "Really ?" Snape commented dryly. "Most people do. 'Freak out', as you so charmingly put it."

Alex shrugged and looked away, taking another sip from her mug. "I'm not going to condemn you. That was, what, twenty years ago ? You were just a kid. You got out of it, didn't you ?" Her eyes met his once more. "So, what happened ?"

"I finally realized that I was in over my head. I went to Albus Dumbledore and confessed everything." His face twisted, an ugly expression of contempt. "It took a while for me to get up the courage to tell him. I had done some terrible things, by then. I was afraid. Weak." Alex reached tentatively for his hand, then thought better of it. She waited silently for him to continue. "Bella Lestrange," he mused, his expression softening, almost nostalgic. "I would have done anything for her. Of course, it wasn't her fault. I was eager to prove myself, to earn the Dark Lord's...respect." He laughed sharply. "I stole potion ingredients - from that same cabinet that I keep locked in the storage closet, ironically. I smuggled forbidden spell books out of the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library." He sneered. "My little missions for the Dark Lord. They made me feel so important."

"She seduced you in order to get you into the Death Eaters," Alex said shrewdly. "Then she implicated you in their crimes, so you wouldn't be able to go to Dumbledore for help. Once you stole from the school, of course you'd be ashamed to tell the headmaster."

His dark eyes gleamed. "No. I had only myself to blame. I believed everything they told me. Pathetic and powerless myself, I was hungry for the power the Dark Lord promised." Self-disgust was etched on his features. "Eventually, I woke up. Realized that there was no grand and glorious cause. It was all a lie." 

"Severus...it's all right," Alex whispered. "It was a long time ago. You were young-"

"Not that young. I knew what I was doing. And before it was over, I did far worse than steal a few ingredients." Snape shook his head. "The past can't just be wished away, Miss Rose. Look." His voice was a harsh whisper. He glanced quickly around the room, making sure no one was close by to observe, then pulled up the sleeve of his robe. Alex looked down at the ugly red mark on his forearm. "You need to understand what this means-" he stopped abruptly as she touched his hand. 

"I do," she said softly. She ran her fingers over his arm. The skin on the back of her neck prickled as she touched the Dark Mark. Alex gently pulled the sleeve back into place, mindful of Snape's ever-present paranoia. She took his hand in both of hers. "Whenever he calls, you're compelled to go to him," she mused. Alex looked up. Snape was staring at her intently, his dark eyes full of confusion. "It burns, if you don't obey the summoning," she said, frowning. "Gods, Severus, it must hurt like hell when You-Know-Who calls the Death Eaters and you don't go." 

"It does," he said slowly, "but I've only failed to obey the summons on two occasions."

Alex's frown deepened. "I don't understand. Are you trying to tell me you're still..." She couldn't finish the question. _Oh shit, no. _

"No," he echoed her thought. "But the mark, and the bond, remain. So now, I'm a spy."

She struggled to hide her relief as his words sank in. "So," Alex said. "That's why you were so jumpy, back in Chelmsford. You were summoned."

"Yes," he said shortly. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You seem to know a great deal about the workings of the Dark Mark. Who's been telling you ? Hagrid ?"

"No. Come on, Severus, you know Hagrid." Now her frown was one of exasperation. "You-Know-Who didn't invent the Dark Mark. The spell's been around for a long time." She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm unfamiliar with the Dark Arts. I've told you before. My family's about as dark as they come." Snape seemed to relax. Alex released his hand and leaned back in the booth. She felt tired, emotionally drained. She tipped her mug and found, to her disappointment, that the beer was gone. "Damn. I don't suppose I should have another, huh ?"

"Dinner ?" suggested Severus. He waved the waiter over to their booth.

"Yeah," said Alex with renewed enthusiasm. "I am hungry."

"Conducting an inquisition can do that to one, I've heard," the potions master replied. 

The waiter took their order, and later delivered food and pumpkin juice. Later still, he brought the check. The two mages talked of inconsequential things. Snape seemed as relaxed as Alex had ever seen him. "Feel better," she asked, "now that you've got the big secret off your chest ?"

"I suppose so." He shrugged. "I'm not accustomed to trusting people. Or to being trusted." 

Alex smiled at him. "I'm glad you trusted me. We really should get back though," she added reluctantly. "Lots of work to do to be ready for Tuesday." Snape rose from the table and held her coat for her. They walked back to the castle. Alex took his hand briefly, then let it drop as they paused beside the lake to watch the giant squid surface. A tentacle waved lazily at them. When they continued on, Severus reached for her hand. She smiled up at him. Hand in hand, they crossed the lawn. 

They paused in the entrance hall. "Good night, Alex." 

"Good night Severus. Um...listen, let's not wait another month for a fourth date, okay ?"

"Agreed. After our next flying lesson, then ?"

"Damn. You never give up, do you ?" Alex shook her head fondly. She stood on tiptoe; he took the hint, bent to kiss her gently. She didn't press for more. Snape waited until she had started up the stairs, then turned away. _First name basis_, Alex thought to herself with a silent chuckle. _Finally. Sheesh, it only took what, three months ? That's gotta be some kind of record._


	19. Hey, Leave My Goat Out of This

Alex stood at the head of a long oval table in a conference room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She fidgeted with her wand momentarily, then turned to check on the laptop computer for what seemed like the twentieth time. In less than five minutes she would present her mentor's Clarity potion to the hospital staff for their consideration. If all went well, they would agree to begin testing the potion on some of the patients at St. Mungo's. Alex took a deep breath. _There's nothing to be worried about. This is going to go off without a hitch,_ she reassured herself. Her eyes roved over the group of healers as a few latecomers took their seats. Dr. Salubria sat near the front of the room. Albus Dumbledore slipped into a seat at the back next to Severus Snape. The headmaster smiled as his eyes met hers. 

_Here goes nothing._ "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Ladies," Alex smiled disarmingly at the only other women in the room, two stern-looking witches seated on the left side of the table. "Thank you for coming." As she launched into her presentation, her nervousness disappeared. She reviewed the list of ingredients with their Latin names, suppressing an urge to wink at Snape. After explaining the dosage and possible side effects of the potion, she drew out her wand and tapped one of the thumbnail images displayed on her computer screen. Alex turned back to her audience and tapped the wand on a large crystal disk set into the polished wooden surface of the table. "I'd like to share these pictures of John's grandson Michael," she said as a three-dimensional image of a young Native American boy with a cherubic face and unruly black hair appeared. The child scratched at his arms, his eyes blank and unresponsive as he appeared to stare out at the small crowd of mages. His arms and face were marked with scabs. As they watched, he began to strike his own head with his fists. 

"Self-mutilating behavior," remarked one of the stern-faced witches. She grimaced. 

"Yes," Alex acknowledged. She tapped the crystal disc and the picture faded. "The behavior problems interfere with attention and learning, not to mention being dangerous to the child. Michael's case history is included in your handout scrolls," she added. Two more taps of her wand and another picture appeared. "This was taken after treatment with the Clarity potion." The Apache potions master John Chavez and an older Michael came into focus. The boy paced back and forth across the table. His skin was unblemished and he seemed far less agitated. As the group watched, the wizard bent down to the child's eye level and spoke to him. Briefly, the boy responded. The assembled healers murmured appreciatively. "This potion is not a miracle cure," Alex cautioned as she dispelled the second picture from the tabletop. "If you will consult your scrolls, you'll see that Michael's improvement has taken place over the span of two years. The Clarity potion helps to calm and focus the mind, making existing treatments more effective. It is not a treatment on its own. Michael's progress so far has involved a team of potions masters, healers, and teachers." Alex put her wand in the pocket of her black work robes as she spoke. "Now, if there are any questions -"

A green-robed healer stood up. "Hippocrates Smethwyk," he introduced himself. "Do you see this potion as being efficacious for those suffering from botched memory charms ?" 

Alex flashed a quick smile at Snape as she answered Smethwyk's query and the ones following it. They had gone over every possible question the staff of St. Mungo's might ask, with the surly wizard playing the role of inquisitor. _After being grilled by Severus Snape, dealing with this crowd is a piece of cake,_ she thought gratefully. 

Finally, the presentation was over. The healers filed out of the room, talking among themselves. Dumbledore and Snape remained behind. "Congratulations, both of you," the headmaster beamed. "I'm certain that the board of directors will approve the clinical trials." Even Snape lacked his customary glower. 

_He almost looks pleasant,_ Alex thought. _It _must _have gone well._ "I couldn't have done it without the Professor Snape's help," she told Dumbledore. Alex began to gather up her things. "Want to have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron ?" she asked Severus after the headmaster had taken his leave. 

He smiled. "More questions ?" 

"Nah, I'll give you a break," Alex replied. "Hey, what are you doing ?" He had typed a command into the computer. 

Snape tapped his wand against the screen, then turned to the crystal disc and activated it as she had done during the presentation. A placid brown nanny goat appeared, grazing on scrubby desert plants. The goat had only three legs. "Your own potions research is rather intriguing," he commented. "You were attempting something along the lines of the Skele-grow potion here, were you not ? Regenerating flesh as well as bone. Ambitious."

"I don't appreciate you poking through my files," Alex snapped. She could feel her face flushing. 

He raised an eyebrow. "The files weren't password protected," he said mildly. "I assumed they were public."

"Well, they weren't." 

Unperturbed, he leaned over the table, watching the goat's awkward progress as she hobbled and grazed. "Really quite remarkable," he mused. He pointed a long finger at the goat's missing limb. A stump protruded, twisted and malformed, ending in a tiny hoof. "You've managed to regenerate skin and hair -"

Alex cut him off. "Yeah, and as soon as it starts, it goes wrong. It's as though the body rejects the new growth." She frowned at the moving picture. "Get rid of that, please."

"I'm sure a solution can be found," he told her, still watching the goat go about its business. "It's just a matter of-"

"You don't get it." Alex felt her annoyance growing. Her voice rose. "You had no business messing with my files. I'm not interested in continuing that research. It's a dead end."

Severus looked up at last. Alex was glaring at him. With a tap of his wand, he dispelled the offending picture. "As you wish," he said coolly. "We can discuss it another time." He turned and closed the laptop with a snap. After stowing it in its case, he handed it to Alex with a slight bow. "On to Diagon Alley, then ?" he asked. He seemed to be making an effort to be pleasant in the face of her show of temper. 

She accepted the briefcase awkwardly. _I'm overreacting, _she thought. _But he's just so damn arrogant. 'We can discuss it another time.' Argh._ Her anger flooded back. "You know what, on second thought, I'm really tired," she said. "Sorry. I think I'm just gonna head back to Hogwarts." Alex felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. "Good night," she blurted. Before Severus could respond, she drew out her wand, waved it, and promptly disapparated.

Snape stood glaring into thin air in the empty conference room as the loud _pop_ of Alex's abrupt departure faded. "Irrational. It's a wonder she didn't splinch herself," he muttered. He waited for several long minutes before disapparating himself. From the gates of Hogwarts he could see the little witch crossing the lawn. He watched from the shadows of the tree-lined drive as she hurried up the stairs into the castle, then shrugged and made his own solitary way back to the dungeons.


	20. Not Exactly Grins and Giggles

"Miss Rose, my potion's got this weird orange scum in it..."

Alex sighed heavily. "Did you peel your shrivelfigs first, Miss Wallace ?" _Like I specifically told you to ? _she thought resentfully.

"Um, did I peel them ?" The girl shifted nervously, scanning the recipe. "It doesn't say to peel them."

Alex rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to make a sarcastic remark. She shut her grade book with a snap and pushed aside the pile of tests she had been trying to correct. She crossed the room to take a look at the offending potion. _I'm homesick, overwhelmed with work, and I can't seem to go forty-eight hours without arguing with my boss. But I _will not _take it out on my students. Even if they do deserve it. _One glance into the cauldron destroyed her resolve. "Oh, for cryin' out loud ! Where did you get...what the heck _are_ those ?"

Winifred Wallace blinked, looking down at her innocently. It didn't help Alex's mood that the fourteen-year-old girl towered over her. "Those ? They're salamander eyes, Miss Rose. I...I got them from the storage closet."

"Salamander eyes ? _Salamander eyes ?_" Alex's voice rose. "Eye of _newt_, Miss Wallace. The recipe clearly calls for eye of newt." She jabbed the scroll with her finger. "Sheesh, can't you read ? Salamander eyes," she muttered disgustedly. The girl's own eyes filled with tears. Alex immediately felt ashamed. This was remedial potions, after all. She turned to the rest of the class. They watched her warily. "Anyone else having a problem ? No ? Good. Class dismissed." There was a babble of conversation as the students hastily cleaned up their work tables and exited the dungeon with forty-five minutes of class still to go. Alex turned back to the tall fourth-year. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Miss Wallace. If you would like to have another go at brewing this potion correctly and getting a passing grade, I will allow you to try again during detention on Thursday evening."

"Thank you, Miss Rose. I'm sorry, Miss Rose," the girl stammered, rushing to dump the botched potion down the drain.

Alex tried to smile reassuringly, then gave it up. She just felt so tired. "Read through the recipe carefully next time. You can't just substitute ingredients..." _Oh, to hell with it, _she thought hopelessly. _The last thing the kid wants is another lecture. She's not listening anyway._ Alex threw up her hands in defeat and returned to her desk. Listlessly, she picked up a quill and began to mark another test. _Will this pile of papers never get any smaller ?_

Footsteps sounded, echoing hollowly on the flagstone floor. They came from the direction of the storage closet. "Hello, Prof. Fancy meeting you here," Alex said sarcastically, not bothering to look around. She had given up trying to figure out how the potions master appeared in the laboratory without warning. There had to be a secret passage of some sort, but she hadn't been able to find it. _And I'll be damned if I ask him. _

"I expect you have a good reason for dismissing the remedial potions class early ?" He loomed over the desk.

"No. I don't have a good reason." _That is not the right way to handle this,_ she chided herself. _Snap out of it and try to act like a professional._ Her mind felt dull, numb. Despairing. _Why bother ? _Alex raised her head and met Snape's eyes sullenly. "They aren't learning anything anyway, no matter what I try. Look, I'm tired. I've got a ton of work to catch up on, and there's no way I can get it done." Her voice was toneless, as dull as her brain seemed to be lately. "I sat up half the night trying to finish these grades. Fell asleep at my desk again-" She stopped abruptly and pushed the grade book aside impatiently. "This is pointless. You were right, back in September. I can't do this. Just fire me and get it over with."

"I have no intention of firing you."

"Fine, then." Alex jumped up and blundered past him, knocking over her chair, and headed for the door. "I quit !" Her vision blurred with tears. Drawing his wand, Severus quickly recited the words of a spell. The door slammed shut in front of her with a resounding bang. Alex whirled and glared at him. "I said, I quit."

"Stop it," he snapped. "You're being completely irrational."

"I'm not-"

"You are," Severus interrupted her. "In just one week you've changed completely. Fallen apart. Listen to me, Alex," he commanded. "The reasonable explanation is that the potion you've been using to control your depression is failing to..." Snape's lecture trailed off as he realized Alex wasn't listening to him. She was tugging on the door handle and crying.

Fumbling in her robes, she managed to pull her wand out of her pocket. "_Ala..._oh, damn ! _Alohomora !_" She got the spell right on the second try, yanked the door open and fled the lab.

Snape watched her leave. "Completely irrational," he repeated as her footsteps faded. "How in Merlin's name does one reason with her when she's like that ?" He picked up Alex's chair and pushed it neatly into place at her desk. A moment later his sallow features twisted in anger and frustration. Picking up the wooden chair again, he threw it against the stone wall with enough force to shatter it. "Stubborn, irrational, annoying little _bitch_," he fumed. The potions master turned in an angry swirl of black robes and strode out of the room.

-----

Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey were enjoying a well-deserved break and a cup of tea in the staff room. "Just look at these headlines," the nurse remarked, shaking out her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She let out a small tsk of disapproval. McGonagall was about to reply when the door slammed open. The two witches looked up in surprise as a disheveled Professor Snape appeared.

"There you are, Pomfrey. Finally. Why aren't you in the infirmary ?"

"Do you require medical attention, Severus ?" she queried mildly.

"No," he said. "Not for myself. There's a problem with my teaching assistant."

"Alex ?" asked McGonagall, concerned.

"No, Hagrid's dog Fang," Severus sneered. His voice rose. "Of course, Alex." He shook a finger at Madame Pomfrey. "Her behavior is totally unacceptable, Poppy. She's being completely uncooperative."

"Really ? Can't say as I blame her," Madame Pomfrey murmured.

"For goodness sakes, Severus," snapped Professor McGonagall, "you're ranting. Calm yourself." She indicated a chair. "Why don't you sit down ? Try and explain the situation rationally."

"I am not the one who needs to be told to behave rationally !" he snapped.

The women exchanged bemused glances, then turned as one and frowned at Snape. "Severus, _sit down_ !" Faced with two formidable witches glaring at him from two pair of steely eyes, he reluctantly complied.

-----

Back in her rooms, Alex flung another bundle of scrolls into her trunk. As they fell in an untidy heap, she recognized one. _Oh wait, I borrowed that from Pomona Sprout. Damn. I'm too stupid to even pack._ Angrily she wiped away tears, taking the herbalism scroll and throwing it on the table. _I cannot wait to get out of this dump. _A knock at the door interrupted her. _Oh, shit. Just what I need. _"Just stepped out of the shower," she lied automatically, making her voice sound cheerful. "Not dressed, can't receive visitors," she called out. "Talk to you at dinner -"

The door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped into the apartment. "The door was unlocked," she observed tartly. "I am impressed with your ability to get dried off and dressed so quickly, Alex. You must teach me that spell sometime." Before Alex could reply, McGonagall strode briskly into the room, wand poised, and uttered the words of a Cheering Charm. The effect was immediate and overwhelming. Alex slumped into the nearest chair, face split in a wide grin. Then she caught sight of the wreckage of her room.

"Great gods, what was I thinking ?" she murmured. Alex glanced around the room; scattered clothes and papers, the hastily packed trunk, a pile of graded essay scrolls tossed against the wall. "Oh, for cryin' out loud. Professor McGonagall, I'm so sorry. Professor Snape called you, didn't he ? I'm totally losing it." She giggled, a slightly hysterical sound.

McGonagall sat down in the chair next to Alex and took her hand. "You just haven't been quite yourself, lately, dear. Poppy and I had both noticed, but thought it best not to say anything." The older woman shook her head. "Severus just informed us - with his usual tact - that we were mistaken."

"Oopsie," Alex giggled. _Oopsie ? What the hell ? Great, I'm losing my mind._ "Bit late to do anything now," she told McGonagall. "I just quit, you know." The little witch couldn't stop giggling, partly from embarrassment, but mostly from the effects of the Cheering Charm, which had replaced the depression and anger so abruptly, she now felt giddy.

"Resignation not accepted," McGonagall said dryly. "If you will accompany me to the infirmary, Poppy has set up a conference with Dr. Salubria via the floo network so you two can sort this out. Apparently he thinks there's some problem with the strength of the potions you've been taking lately." Shakily, Alex allowed the deputy headmistress to lead her to the door. "I'm sure you'll be feeling better and back to work in no time," McGonagall said bracingly.

An hour later Alex knelt on the hearth rug next to Madame Pomfrey as the bearded healer spoke to them out of greenish flames kindled in the grate. "Quite distressing, really, and I assure you, Miss Rose, a full inquiry shall be made." Salubria shook his head. "Stale ingredients; it's inexcusable. I've arranged for a fresh batch of the potion to be delivered to Hogwarts immediately. Just take two doses daily of the Pepper-up Potion along with the regular dosage of the Felicitas for the next few days, as we discussed," Salubria added, turning toward Madame Pomfrey to make sure she'd heard his instructions.

"Thank you, Doctor Salubria," Alex said, carefully keeping her voice steady. "I'll see you next week, then." It was a relief to know that she wasn't actually losing her mind, but she still felt shaken and upset. _At least I'm not still giggling like an idiot._ McGonagall's Cheering Charm had worn off.

"My apologies again, Miss Rose," he replied, his voice fading as the flames died away.

"Madame Pomfry, Professor McGonagall, I'm so sorry," Alex said. "My behavior was totally unprofessional." _Unprofessional. Yeah...I've been a real bitch, is more like it._ She grimaced as her eyes filled with the hated tears once again. "I'm really sorry," she repeated. _Dammit. This is so humiliating._

"Nonsense," snapped McGonagall. She patted Alex's shoulder awkwardly. "Think nothing of it, dear. Just get well."


	21. Never a Graveyard When You Need One

Alex shrugged into her black work robes and picked up her briefcase. Stepping into the stone corridor, she squared her shoulders resolutely. She'd taken the day off and managed to catch up on paperwork and avoid the other residents of Hogwarts Castle. _Except for Poppy Pomfrey checking in to make sure I'd downed my potions, _Alex thought ruefully. It had taken a while, but she'd finally managed to convince the school nurse that she didn't need to spend the night in the infirmary. She had had one other visitor yesterday; Rubeus Hagrid. The giant gamekeeper had shown up in the afternoon with a huge bundle of flowers from the greenhouse and a vicious two-headed spitting lizard named Snookums. The little witch chuckled. Hagrid had been under the impression that the lizard was, in his words, 'a cute little feller.' _Good old Hagrid. _

There he was now, beaming and waving as she entered the great hall. Alex was grateful; the staff and students were reacting normally to her return. Those who usually called out greetings did so, those who were accustomed to casually ignoring her did so as well. _Those who habitually sneer at me are sneering,_ she thought, passing Snape. She rushed through breakfast. The Pepper-up Potion left her feeling slightly wired. She was already at her desk, organizing papers and scrolls into neat stacks when the potions master arrived in the laboratory. Alex stifled an urge to apologize and settled for a casual greeting instead. "Hi."

"Feeling better, Miss Rose ?"

"Um, yeah." _So we're back to Miss Rose, are we ? Shit. _"Look, Professor, about the other day...I'm sorry. I was a real bitch.

"Yes. You were." He was smirking.

"You didn't have to agree with me." _Jerk._ She couldn't help but smile. On impulse, she came around the desk and hugged him. "Thanks, Severus," she said simply.

"Er. Um," he replied, returning the embrace awkwardly. She took pity on him and drew back. "Oh, the computer," he remarked, noticing the briefcase. "Hand it over. You've had it for two days; you aren't the only one trying to get work done, you know."

Alex rolled her eyes and relinquished the laptop with a grin. _People skills, Severus. We've got to work on your people skills._

------

"Did you hear that, Ethelreda ? Old bat, indeed ! -" "Disgusting lack of manners, the younger generation of wizards -" The two elderly witches tottered down the hall, twin expressions of affronted dignity on their wizened faces. Alex gave the pair a sympathetic smile and added a brief curtsy to attempt to make up for her date's lack of courtesy. Sure enough, as she reached the end of the hall she caught sight of Severus Snape pacing the lobby, a fierce glower darkening his sallow features. He'd washed his hair again, she noticed with approval. _He really looks pretty good. I'd love to see him in Muggle clothes. Yeah, like that's gonna happen. Easier to get Hagrid into a Speedo. _She laughed out loud at the mental image. Snape turned at the sound. If anything, his glare became a shade more fierce. Alex forestalled his inevitable complaint. "I know, I know, I'm a few minutes late. Sheesh." _At least he waited for me this time. Progress. I think._ "You really ought to watch your mouth around your elders, Severus," she added. "That crone you just insulted was carrying an alligator purse. I mean a real live alligator purse, with sharp teeth."

Severus rolled his eyes. "The old bat was asking for it," he said shortly. "How did it go ?"

"Clean bill of health," Alex replied breezily.

"Good. That idiot Smythe-Smithers. Potions master for the St. Mungo's pharmacy," he added. "Potions master, my ass. Stale ingredients." His tone was sarcastic. "Unbelievable incompetence is what it is." Alex giggled at the surly wizard's diatribe, then stopped abruptly at his next words. "From now on, I shall brew any medicinal potions you require."

"Oh, no. No, you won't." _For cryin' out loud. What a control freak. _"The problem's been taken care of, Severus-"

"Oh, yes. Yes I will." He loomed over her to emphasize his words.

Alex looked up at him, resisting the urge to pull his head down to hers for a kiss. _He's so sexy. Argh. And so annoying._ "We'll argue about it later, Severus." She turned and started walking toward the lobby doors, not giving him a chance to reply. Over her shoulder, she called back, "come on, let's get some dinner; I'm starved."

-----

Diagon Alley; the Leaky Cauldron; corner table at the back. Fish and chips and beer. The atmosphere was casual and relaxed. Severus flashed his coyote smile in response to a remark Alex had just made. _About ninety beats per minute. Nice one._ She had recently begun rating his smiles in terms of their affect on her heart rate. The evening couldn't be more perfect. _Yeah, as long as You-Know-Who doesn't horn in on my date again. _Alex glanced across the room and noticed the slender, greying wizard who had inadvertently ended their first date at the Leaky Cauldron. Her lips twitched into a wicked smile. "Oh look, Severus, there's your friend, Larkspur...Lupus..."

"Lupin," he supplied, scowling as Alex caught Lupin's eye and waved. "And he's no friend of mine." She gave Snape a look of wide-eyed innocence as the wizard came over to their table.

"Evening, Severus." He turned toward Alex. She rose to her feet before he could say anything more, holding out her hand.

"Alex. Alex Rose." _If I wait for Snape to show some manners and introduce me, we'll be here all night. _

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose." They shook hands. His smile was warm and genuine.

"Join us, Mr. Lupin ? Let an American girl buy you a beer ?"

He hesitated a moment before pulling up a chair. "Thanks. Um, a cup of tea would be nice."

They sat in silence while tea was brought and Lupin took his first few sips. _Funny. Severus is firing perfect ten glares at both of us, and this guy is about as talkative as a rock, yet I feel comfortable with both of them. Heh. _Alex took the opportunity to observe Lupin. He was certainly good-looking despite his haggard appearance. _Somebody_ _ought to tell him the grunge look is out, though._ His Muggle-style sport coat was patched at the elbows, frayed at the cuffs. As for his jeans, the knees were beyond patching, completely torn. Lupin's hands trembled slightly as he set his teacup down. _Recovering alcoholic ? Doesn't quite seem the type. _"So, how do you two know each other ?" Alex asked brightly. "Severus has told me so little about you."

"That's probably for the best," the wizard replied with a quick smile, "he and I go way back. We were in the same year at Hogwarts."

_Well that would explain the animosity. These two would have been at opposite ends of the high school social spectrum. _"I'm working at Hogwarts," Alex supplied. "Teaching assistant."

"It's a wonderful place, isn't it ?" Abruptly, Lupin stood. "I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm afraid I have to meet someone." He glanced at Snape. "The usual thing," he said, cryptically.

"Good," Severus sneered. "Wouldn't want to forget again, now, would we ?"

Lupin ignored the comment. "It's been a pleasure, Miss Rose. Thanks for the tea."

Alex waited until the shabby wizard was out of earshot. She was curious about him. _But then again, I do have other things on my mind. _"Well, Severus, your choice. Another interrogation, or window shopping ?"

"You call that a choice ?" She giggled heartlessly, unfazed by his surly expression. "Oh, very well," he sighed theatrically. He stood and pulled out her chair for her. "Let's get it over with."

Window shopping in the chill autumn air provided an excellent excuse to snuggle close under the potion masters' voluminous black cloak. They strolled along the narrow street under cheery lamplight, passing the occasional group of wizards or witches out for a night on the town. "See, this isn't so bad," Alex insisted. They had paused in front of a shop window filled with hats. Several of them tipped themselves at the couple. Severus wrapped his arms around her. She returned his embrace, leaning against him contentedly.

"It's late, and you're getting cold," he lectured. "We really should get back."

"No." Snape raised his eyebrows, then let out a snort of laughter at her imitation of his abrupt manner. She grinned up at him, then suddenly grew serious. "It's Friday, Severus. You know, what Muggles call the weekend ? I don't want to go back to Hogwarts before Sunday afternoon at the earliest." He looked down at her, eyes glinting. Abruptly, he pulled her into the darkened doorway of the closed shop and stooped to kiss her. She responded eagerly. Alex gasped as he tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her head back. His other hand caressed her roughly, drawing her close. They were both trembling when he released her. "Um. I think we'd better get a room," she suggested shakily.

Severus sighed. "Oh, I suppose so. If we must," he said, his voice filled with reluctance. She blinked up at him, confused. He grinned wickedly. "Since there aren't any graveyards close by," he elaborated.

"You are such a bastard. I don't know why I put up with you."


	22. Buttons

Snape led Alex between two storefronts and down another, narrower lane. Her stomach fluttered; an equal mix of nervousness and lust. By the light of the moon, she noticed a sign high up on a wall: Knockturn Alley. The overhanging second storeys of the half-timbered shops loomed over the narrow street. A faint air of menace hung in the air; a darkness that had nothing to do with the lack of street lamps. Severus opened an unmarked door between two closed and shuttered shops, letting the warm glow of candlelight spill into the street briefly as he ushered her in. They made their way down a narrow hallway and into a small lobby where a house elf stared at them with huge gleaming eyes. Alex watched in silence as Severus booked a room and received a large skeleton key from the eerie little creature. _The no-tell motel, wizarding style._ The American stifled an urge to giggle. _This is kinda weird. And I've got butterflies in my stomach. _She clutched Severus' hand as he guided her up a narrow flight of stairs and down another hallway. 

He unlocked the second door along the hallway and Alex followed him into a suite of rooms. With a quick spell, he lit the candles clustered in ornate brass candlesticks on the mantel. They were in a small sitting room; she caught sight of the bedroom beyond it. A shiver of nervous anticipation ran down her spine. "It's cold in here, isn't it ? Lazy house elves," he muttered, noticing, "um, I'll just light the fireplaces." 

Alex locked the door as the potions master stalked through the suite, casting _Incendio_ to light candles and kindle fires in the hearths. _Heh, I think he's nervous too. _Any doubts she'd had about the encounter disappeared. She broke into a grin and hastily murmured a spell of her own, waving her wand from head to toe. She tossed the wand on a side table as Severus returned to the little sitting room. His eyes widened. Alex's heavy cloak and robes had disappeared; she'd conjured herself a revealing black silk nightgown. "I think you're just a little...um, overdressed for the occasion, Severus," she commented. She crossed the room and pushed him down into one of the armchairs drawn up before the fireplace. She straddled his lap and began undoing the buttons of his high-necked robe. Severus caressed her shoulders, pulling her head down to his for a lingering kiss. Finally, they broke apart. "Ungh, all these buttons," she said teasingly. 

"I'm sure you can manage to do something about them," he murmured against her throat. He slid the nightgown off of her shoulders, stroking her breasts with gentle fingers. Alex moaned as his lips followed. "You were in the process of correcting my fashion faux pas," he reminded her some time later. She giggled and resumed her efforts to disrobe him. The last button of the black robe eventually parted to reveal a shirt...and more buttons. Her fingers trembled as she worked on the shirt. His fingers were stroking her thighs, driving her wild. She bent her head to nip at his chest, rubbing her hands over the exposed skin. She could feel his heartbeat thudding against his ribs. "You don't seem to be making much progress," Severus observed, his voice strained.

He was rubbing her lower back, pulling her close, the nightgown riding up around her waist. His hands slid over her bare skin in circular caresses as she ground her hips against him. With an effort, Alex refocused on her task. "'S not my fault; you keep distracting me," she complained breathlessly. He groaned as her hands slid lower, fumbling with the waistband of his trousers. _Sheesh. A button fly, yet. _"I dunno, Severus, I think you've got some kind of button fetish going on here," she panted.

"Finally," he growled as she finished with the last of the buttons. He stood up and carried her into the bedroom without another word.

-----

Alex lay curled on her side, asleep. The candles flickered, dying, wrapped in shrouds of melted wax. Severus brushed her hair back from her face, then tucked a blanket around her bare shoulders. She didn't stir as he left the room and summoned an owl. 

Then she woke, disoriented. The little witch blinked, taking in the strange room illuminated by the pale dawn light. There was an icy draft; she wrapped the blanket around her. Severus was in the sitting room, tying a tiny scroll onto the leg of a large owl. "Hey. What's up ?"

The note secured, he crossed to the window and released the bird, letting in another gust of cold air. The potions master turned and shrugged. "Just letting Albus Dumbledore know not to expect me back at Hogwarts," he said diffidently. "With the Dark Lord's return to power...and considering my unique position as a Death Eater working for the Order...well, um...they worry," Severus blurted, a frown darkening his sallow features. "Bloody inconvenience for all concerned, actually."

Alex smiled. _Aw, he's embarrassed. I caught him being considerate._ Out loud, she said, "I can understand. I'd worry too. Um, did you mention I'm with you ?"

"No," he glowered. "You're a grown woman, aren't you ? I see no reason why you should have to give up _your_ privacy," he added with a touch of bitterness. She stopped his complaints with a kiss. The blanket slid to the floor as he returned her embrace. "You'll catch your death of cold," he chided, lifting her off her feet easily and carrying her into the bedroom. "Back to bed with you. Shall I call down for some breakfast ?"

"Ooh, breakfast in bed ?" She pulled him down onto the bed with her.

"Breakfast, lunch...dinner in bed if I can get away with it," he leered, leaning over to nuzzle her breasts. 

"Mm. Hey, I thought I dealt with these already," Alex teased, tugging at his waistband. She fondled him through the fabric of his trousers. He slipped them off, pressing the length of his body against hers. A shiver ran though him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I think breakfast can wait for a little while."


	23. Detention Fun, or, Your Lab Stinks

"This is Mashuzi. Imported from Africa. Very expensive. Now, you see these little pods ? You dunderheads are to extract the juice from each one and fill these vials. I don't want a drop wasted. Do you understand ? Very well, stop gawking and get to work." Alex tried hard not to smile as Snape instructed the hapless students serving detention. "Idiots. Complete morons. They can't be trusted to manage even mindless tasks without constant supervision," he muttered as he joined her at the front of the room. 

Alex grimaced as a foul odor filled the potions lab. "Eew, is that the Mu-shu...whatever you called it ? What _is _that stuff, anyway ?"

"Mashuzi," he corrected her. "It means 'stink' in Swahili, I believe. Essential ingredient in potions of Invisibility." He paused to watch the pupils trying to fill the vials while holding their noses against the overpowering smell. Their faces looked decidedly green. "One can use a reduction of _symplocarpus foetidus_, of course," Snape continued, "but one tiny drop of Mashuzi juice is twice as effective as a whole pint of skunk cabbage, and it can be used immediately. The _symplocarpus_ has to ferment for at least a month." 

Alex waved her wand as Severus concluded his lecture. "_Adnoidenervare_." She let out a sigh of relief as the spell took effect, temporarily disabling her sense of smell. _He doesn't seem affected. Probably planned ahead. Or maybe he likes it._ She giggled. "Twice as effective and ten times as stinky, apparently. You're such a sadist, Severus." 

He bowed slightly, smirking. "One would think that once word got out, it would serve as a deterrent." He rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh, turning away from the suffering of his students. "It never does, though. Shall we get started ?" 

Alex nodded. They were brewing yet another batch of the Clarity potion. The ingredients were already arranged on a table nearby. She smiled at Severus across the simmering cauldron as he stirred. Predictably, once they'd returned to Hogwarts Sunday evening, his manner towards her was as coolly impersonal as ever. _You'd never know there was anything between us_, Alex thought. Her hand brushed against his as she added pine needles to the potion and he flashed her one of his quick smiles. _Well, mostly_. "What have you got there ?" she asked as they bottled the azure liquid. A second cauldron was cooling on a table near his desk. 

"Your Felicitas potion. It has to be stirred precisely at midnight, for some odd reason."

_Sheesh. _Alex felt a flare of annoyance, then shrugged. _I'm not going to get drawn into that argument. _"Suit yourself," she said lightly. "I can think of better things to do, but if you want to stay up late just to stir potions, go ahead and knock yourself out." She stepped close to him, reaching up to push a strand of hair off of his face. He turned away from her, fussily checking the seals on the already-sealed bottles. _Argh. What is with you ?_

He gathered up bottles to carry into the storage closet. "How have you been feeling ?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Great. No problems." She picked up the rest of the bottles and followed him. "Never felt better." _Except for that weird thing when I wake up, _she thought. _And a couple of strange dreams. _Alex dismissed the concerns. _I'm not going to encourage Severus to play armchair psychiatrist_. He was watching her, hawk-like. She rolled her eyes at him and exited the closet. _Vivid dreams are a normal side effect of anti-depressants, _she reminded herself. _It's probably the same with the potions. I'll ask Dr. Salubria when I see him again. _

The potions master followed her back into the lab. "When was your last period ?" he asked abruptly.

"I beg your pardon ?" _What, does he think I'm pregnant ? _She voiced the thought aloud. "What, are you worried about me being _pregnant_ ?"

He snorted. "Of course not. I'm brewing a daily supply of the Felicitas for you; it would be helpful to know. So I can adjust the potions' strength accordingly."

"I've never heard of that. And I never asked you to brew the potion for me. I can get it from Saint Mungo's." _Overbearing, arrogant..._

"Smythe-Smithers is an idiot," he said dismissively, interrupting her thoughts. "I can customize the potion for you. It's a minor detail, I'll admit, but I find it's worth the extra effort when dealing with cyclical creatures-"

"Creatures ?" Her voice had an edge to it; Snape didn't seem to notice.

"Well, yes. You know, women, werewolves..." he went on. "Of course the werewolves are easy to deal with, one merely needs to follow the phases of the moon..." his voice trailed off. Alex was glaring at him. "Is there something wrong ?" 

"Argh ! You are unbelievable. Arrogant, insulting...you're comparing me to a _werewolf _? Sheesh." _Except werewolves are easier to deal with. Unbelievable._ Alex shook her head, trying hard not to smile; Severus looked completely bewildered by her show of temper. "Aw, you're pathetic," she told him. She closed the space between them and hugged him. "I don't know why I put up with you," she added with a smile. She tipped her head back to look up at him, waiting for a kiss. Instead, he gently unwrapped her arms from his waist and stepped away. She felt annoyance rise again. "You let detention out half an hour ago, Severus. Those kids were falling all over themselves trying to get out of here. We couldn't ask for more privacy-"

"Don't be naïve, Alex," he told her sharply. 

She blinked. "Clue me in, then." 

"There's a recording spell on the laboratory, including my office," he explained, clearly making an effort to speak patiently. "On all of the staff's offices, actually. For our own protection as much as the students." 

"I get it." She grinned. "In case one of the kids accuses you of trying to kill them...say, by suffocating them with smelly herbal components ?"

"Precisely. Um, not to mention, there's a certain type of student, female, usually..." 

Her grin widened at his discomfort. "Ooh, Slytherin girls, with a crush on the potions master," she crowed. 

"It isn't funny," he glowered at her, "there have been a few, over the years. They can get quite vindictive when rebuffed." 

"So can I." She laughed at the expression on his face. _You're so weird. Paranoid. I really don't know why I put up with you._ "Goodnight, Severus," she said lightly. "Have fun stirring your potion." 


	24. Midnight Summons

"Them packages yeh were waitin' for, Alex. They came in at Hogsmeade Post Office today, yeh can pick 'em up anytime."

"That's great, thanks, Hagrid." Alex smiled at gamekeeper as he poured mugs of cider. She'd dropped in after her last class of the day and had somehow been drawn into helping Hagrid feed his pets. "Ungh, Snookums, don't bite the hand that feeds you," she chided. 

Stepping away from the two-headed lizard's cage, she joined Hagrid at the table, blowing the steam from her mulled cider. "Mm, this is good. Happy Holidays," she toasted. He clinked his mug against hers, looking melancholy. "So, you're not going to visit Madame Maxime during the break ?" she queried. Hagrid had told her a bit about his sometime girlfriend, the half-giant headmistress of a French wizarding school.

He shook his head. "Nah. I can't just leave Grawp all alone, not at Christmas."

Alex gave him a sympathetic smile. _Aw. I'd offer to baby-sit...but even I'm not that crazy._ They sat in silence for a time, sipping their cider. The American found herself sharing Hagrid's pensive mood. It was two weeks before the Christmas break was scheduled to begin. Much as she'd grown to love the staff of Hogwarts, she missed her friends back in New Mexico, a feeling intensified by the approaching holiday. _But I'll have Severus all to myself for two weeks. My schizophrenic lover. _Alex shook her head, mildly exasperated with Severus Snape. _It's like he's a totally different person when we're in London. Human, almost. _

"Look, it's snowin'," Hagrid pointed to the window, interrupting her reverie. Fat white flakes were drifting down. By the time she bid him goodbye, the ground was already covered.

-----

Darkness. Then suddenly, pain. Alex shifted restlessly, alone in the antique four-poster bed. The flash of pain at the base of her skull faded to a persistent ache. In her dream, a candle flared to life on the bedside table. By its light, she looked down at her arm. The crudely drawn skull and snake branded there showed black against the pale flesh. "_Bloody hell."_ Alex groaned.

As though watching from outside herself, the dreaming witch rolled out of bed, yanking on a pair of trousers, a shirt, a set of long black robes. She snatched up her wand from the bedside table. "_Incendio."_ A small blaze kindled in the wrought iron grate. She sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to pull on worn socks of grayish wool, the left one with a hole in the toe. A glance around the stone-walled chamber, an impatient sigh. "_Accio boots."_ Engineer boots, black and scuffed, flew out from under the bed along with a dust bunny or two. A quick look at the clock on the bedside table as she yanked the boots on revealed it was five minutes past midnight. "Bastard. So _dramatic_, aren't we. The midnight summons. Bloody inconvenient, is what it is." 

Another lance of pain. Alex moaned and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. The room was pitch black. The after-image of Severus Snape's hand, rubbing his left forearm, lingered behind her eyelids. She felt under the pillow for her wand. "_Lumos." _

_Wonder what time it is ?_ She glanced at the bedside table, felt a moment of disorientation. She focused on the clock on the wall. Seven minutes past midnight. _Weird. _The base of her skull throbbed. Alex shook her head to clear it. Severus' voice came back to her, quietly annoyed. 'Bloody inconvenient.' _No. It was just a weird dream._

"_Nox." _Shelay back against the pillows, tucking her wand away. _What if it wasn't a dream ? _Alex groaned again. _Oh, great. I'm sure Severus will have a few choice words for me if I wake him out of a sound sleep to tell him I had a nightmare. Or worse, he'll want to brew some new mood-altering potion for me to take. _She chuckled at that, fluffed the pillows, tried to get comfortable. Worry grew, settled in a hard knot at the pit of her stomach. _There's nothing I can do about it, even if it is real. If he's been summoned, he has to go, _she reminded herself. Alex rolled over, pulling up the covers. Immediately, she threw them off again, grabbing her wand. _Damn it, I have to know. _

"_Incendio."_ She knelt in front of the fire, grabbing for the can of floo powder on the hearth. Alex braced herself, then leaned forward, putting her face into the flickering green flames. "Severus -" 

He was kneeling in front of his own hearth, wearing a hooded cloak, looking surprised, disheveled, and seriously annoyed. Alex glimpsed a small table holding a clock, a rumpled bed, a bare stone wall. She felt a flash of deja vu. 

"Alex," he asked sharply, "what's wrong ?"

"I just had a dream. I know this is gonna sound stupid, Severus, but..." He was frowning, pulling on gloves. He glanced back up when she paused, eyes gleaming in the greenish glow of the enchanted flames. "Um, well, I saw you...or, actually, it was like I _was_ you," she said, the memory becoming clearer. _So weird._ "I felt the Dark Mark -"

"A dream ? Just now ?" The potion master's voice was impatient.

"Um, yeah. Have you just been summoned ?" He scowled. "I'm sorry..." she said inanely, feeling stupid. _Of course he's been summoned. Either that or he's decided to take a nice stroll outdoors. In a blizzard. At midnight. _More pain, worse this time. Her vision blurred. _Oh, shit, it hurts ! _

"Alex. Listen to me." With an effort, she focused on Severus. His face was pale, drawn. His fingers rubbed his arm through the fabric of his heavy cloak, an unconscious gesture. 

"You feel it, too, don't you ?" _This is really happening._ He nodded.

"Listen," he said again, urgently. "Tell Dumbledore, immediately. I was about to floo him anyway. I don't know what's going on, but he'll know what to do about it. Tell him that I've been summoned, and what you've experienced. I have to go. Now."

"I know." Alex felt like crying. She forced herself to smile at him through the flames. She kept her voice light. "You be careful now, 'kay ?"

"Always." 

That sidelong smile that made her heart lurch. She hid her fear. _Don't be a baby. It won't do him any good. _

Severus leaned forward, intent. "Tell the headmaster. Right away." He paused, dark eyes gleaming in the flickering green light. "Um, Alex ?"

"Yes ?"

"I know I said to hurry, but if you're wearing what you normally wear to bed, you might want to put on a robe, first." He flashed a quick grin at her, stood abruptly and was gone. 

Alex pulled her head out of the fireplace and stretched gratefully. The muscles in her back were stiff from crouching in front of the hearth. The throbbing ache in her skull was easing, finally. She glanced down at herself and chuckled. _Sheesh. I don't sleep naked all the time, you know,_ she lectured the absent potions master. She was wearing panties and a threadbare T-shirt adorned with a cartoon of a space alien and the words _Roswell University_ in faded green letters. _He's right, though. Not the best attire for an emergency meeting with Professor Dumbledore. _She pulled on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and tossed more powder onto the fire. It was half-past twelve. _Hope the headmaster's a light sleeper. _

He was. Alex heard his knees creak as he knelt down to peer into the fire. "Miss Rose. Given the lateness of the hour, I must assume something is amiss ?"

"Sorry to bother you, sir. It's Professor Snape. He wanted me to let you know, he's been summoned. Um, by You-Know-Who."

"Ah." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, waiting. His expression was one of mild, polite curiosity. 

"Sir, I've had a strange experience. I knew Severus was summoned. I saw it. Dreamed it, I guess. As it happened." Somehow, the headmaster's calm made it easier to explain the dream, or vision, or whatever it was. She knew Albus Dumbledore would believe her. "He said to tell you right away, Professor. What should I do ?"

His blue eyes twinkled at her through the flames. "If I were you, Miss Rose, I should ring for a nice cup of hot cocoa. The house elves will be happy to oblige." Dumbledore's expression became serious. "I have some idea of what might have happened, Alex. Give me a few minutes, would you ? Try not to worry."

It was nearly one o'clock before Alex heard footsteps in the hallway outside her door. "Come in," she called. She had unlocked the door and started a fire in the sitting room fireplace. Alex set her empty mug aside. She really hadn't felt like drinking cocoa, but it had seemed wise to follow Dumbledore's advice.

She heard his voice as the door to her apartment opened. "- anything unexpected happens, let me know immediately, Minerva." 

"Of course, Albus." Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. The tall witch was wearing a plaid dressing gown. Her greying hair was plaited into a braid. "Alex. How are you holding up, dear ?"

"I'm fine, Professor. I'm sorry to wake everyone..."

"Nonsense, think nothing of it." The two women sat in front of the fire. "You've had a vision. The headmaster has asked me to sit up with you, in case it happens again."

"Oh. Okay, I guess. I'm sorry..." her voice trailed off. 

"Think nothing of it," McGonagall said again. "Now, we both believe you're perfectly safe here at Hogwarts, but we want to know more. In fact, if you could manage to get back to sleep..."

"Sure, I guess so." Alex stood, awkwardly. _This is just so weird. _"Um, what do you want to do ?"

"I'll just sit here, dear, and have a cup of tea, if you don't mind." McGonagall reached for the little bell on the table nearby.

"Okay, then. Um, goodnight." Alex retreated to the bedroom, leaving the door open. She climbed into bed fully dressed, made sure her wand was close at hand, and blew out the candle. From the next room, she heard the clink of china. McGonagall's tea had arrived. _This is too weird. I'm sure I won't be able to sleep a wink. _A few minutes later, she was sound asleep.

-----

A clearing in snowy woods, ringed with dark-robed figures. Most were muffled to the eyes in cloaks, concealing their identities, but a few had thrown their hoods back and stood with an air of defiance. _I guess when your face has been plastered all over the front page of the Daily Prophet, secrecy doesn't really matter anymore. _The little witch felt a flash of jealousy as her gaze was drawn to a tall, dark-haired witch. _Bellatrix Lestrange. _The still-beautiful Death Eater's eyes met hers, then slid past, not recognizing her under the black hood. Another tall figure stood next to Lestrange, wrapped in an air of menace as real and as dark as his cloak. As the last of the Death Eaters took their places, he pushed back his hood to reveal a bare skull with snake-like features and burning red eyes. Tossing in her bed, Alex bit back a cry of disgust. The Dark Lord spoke at length, a half-mad rant. 

One by one, Voldemort called his Death Eaters forward. Alex's eyes darted around the circle, peering into hoods, trying to identify the Dark wizards. Some of those called forward were praised. "Listen, all of you. Here is one who knows how to make the most of an opportunity. He has carried out his mission to infiltrate Gringotts Bank. Not only that, but this loyal servant has managed to subvert one of our enemies." High-pitched laughter rang across the clearing. "Soon, very soon, the young wizard will betray those who have proven such a hindrance to our cause." For just a moment, Severus' body tensed; the Dark Lord had reached inside his minion's hood to pat his cheek. The horrible parody of fondness revealed the Death Eater's face for a fraction of a second. 

Now others were called forward to be punished. Alex covered her eyes as those who had failed to satisfy Voldemort's whims were tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. Try as she might, she couldn't block the sight from her mind; in the woods, Severus Snape watched their torment intently, hoping for a glimpse that would allow him to identify the hooded servants of the Dark Lord. 

Soon it was his own turn to be beckoned forward. In her darkened bedroom, Alex tensed. Dream-like, she felt herself carried forward by Snape's booted feet. She knelt in the snow in front of the Dark Lord, raising her head defiantly to meet his red eyes. His vile hand, pale and flaccid, reached out to grasp her shoulder. She wanted to tear her eyes from the evil gaze, to flinch away from the foul touch. Snape did not flinch. "You have done well, my servant." The slit of a mouth stretched into a rictus, a horrible facsimile of a smile. "I enjoyed watching McHugh suffer and die. Soon you will be given the opportunity to kill again." The Dark Lord leaned closer, his gaze penetrating the hood. The red eyes burned into hers. They filled her vision. She screamed.

Waking again, safe in her room at Hogwarts, Alex stifled the scream with some difficulty. Minerva McGonagall appeared at her side a moment later. Alex shook her head, ridding herself of the disorientation she felt. It seemed so strange to feel the warm mattress under her body, when moments before she'd been kneeling in the cold snow. "He's using Legilimency on Severus," she told the older woman, sitting up in bed. Her heart pounded.

"Professor Snape is one of our best Occlumens," McGonagall reassured her. 

"Good thing, too." Alex sighed. _Those eyes. Ugh._ She shut her own eyes, trying to banish the image. _Of course he won't be able to get anything out of Severus. Sheesh. The man's more heavily armored than a Hungarian Horntail. _"Minerva," she said urgently, "One of You-Know-Who's thugs; I caught a glimpse of his face. Um, I mean, Professor Snape did. Someone who will betray the Order of the Phoenix...I think." She groaned. "Dammit ! It's all confused. I heard You-Know-Who's plans, a bit of them anyway, and I know I could identify that Death Eater." Alex shook her head again, this time in frustration. "It's no good. It's just like a dream; now that I'm awake, it's all fading away." 

McGonagall frowned. "It's as though you attended the meeting yourself. Severus will report to the Order as soon as possible, of course, but it's a shame you can't tell Albus now. If one of the Order could get to this Death Eater as he returns from the meeting, catch him unaware..." McGonagall's face brightened. "Of course ! The pensieve !"


	25. Spitballs and Slytherins

Alex yawned and poked listlessly at her fried eggs. McGonagall had taken her to the headmaster's office, where they'd spent the next hour with Albus Dumbledore, extracting her memories of Voldemort's meeting with his followers and viewing them in the pensieve. The experience had been exhausting, but the British mages had been excited by the information they'd managed to get. Before Alex had even left the office, the two were huddled in front of the fireplace, preparing to use the floo network. She'd managed to catch a couple more hours of sleep before the alarm rang. Its persistent jangle had interrupted a confused dream where she seemed to have returned to the suite in Knockturn Alley. 

Dumbledore, looking tired but triumphant, had handed her a slender plan book when she'd sat down to breakfast. "Severus won't be in today. Don't worry," he hastened to reassure her, "he's all right. I hope you can take over his classes ?" Alex nodded. "Fortunately, our potions master is always conscientious. Here are his emergency lesson plans." The headmaster's blue eyes twinkled.

After breakfast, Alex hurried to the dungeon laboratory. Flipping open the plan book, she rolled her eyes. Page after page was filled with notes for the students to copy, all written in Snape's cramped hand. _Poor kids. What a sadist_, she grinned. She tapped a piece of chalk with her wand, reciting a spell. The chalk obediently flew to the blackboard and began to copy Snape's extensive notes on the harvesting and preparation of mistletoe. The magicked chalk was still busily writing when the first class, sixth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors, filed in. 

Several of the boys were jostling, muttering insults at one another as they took their seats. "Settle down, gentlemen." Alex sighed. The Slytherins were touchy, the Gryffindors hot-tempered. _Why they always put these two groups together is beyond me. I'd team the Slytherins up with Hufflepuff if I had my choice. Those kids are pretty mellow. _The students groaned as she indicated the blackboards, then fell to work. The room was silent except for the scratching of quill pens. And snickering from the back of the lab. Alex sighed again and rolled her eyes. Quill pens were being dropped, magic spit-balls were flying through the air. One of the Gryffindors jumped as a loud farting sound erupted from under his chair. A pug-nosed girl laughed loudly, slipping her wand back into her pocket. _The usual tricks to torture the substitute teacher._ "Miss Parkinson ? Care to share the joke with the rest of the class ?"

She giggled, unintimidated. "Oh, no, Miss Rose. Sorry, Miss Rose."

At the front of the room, the Potter kid raised his head from his notes long enough to give her a shy, sympathetic smile. _Cute kid. He's probably thrilled to have a sub. Severus sure seems to have it in for him._ Alex hadn't been able to figure that one out; the 'boy who lived' seemed pleasant enough to her. The little witch's attention was again drawn to the back of the room. _Ungh. That Malfoy kid is pushing it._

She strode to the back of the lab, stationing herself behind the desk Malfoy was sharing with a hulking Slytherin. _What's-his-name, Goyle ? Grabbe ? Whatever. _She tapped her foot and did her best Snape-like glower. Heads bent over parchment once more. 

"Miss Rose ? I have a question..." A brown-haired Gryffindor was waving her hand frantically at the front of the room. 

Alex started up the aisle, then froze momentarily as she caught a muttered comment from Draco Malfoy. "Yeah. Private flying lessons...I'd like to have her on _my_ broomstick." 

She kept walking, ignoring the snickers. Her shoulder blades itched; she could feel the eyes of Malfoy and his buddies, waiting for her reaction. "Yes, Miss Granger ?" she replied. Alex's mind raced as she answered the girl's question. _Can't lose my temper, that's what he's hoping for. Detention ? Nah, that would backfire for sure; the kid's one of Snape's favorites. Why, is beyond me._ Slipping her hand into the pocket of her robes, she strolled casually back to Malfoy's desk. "Mr. Malfoy," she purred. "Flying's a hobby of yours ? Seeker for Slytherin, aren't you ?"

"That's right," he smirked.

"You might want to save discussion of your hobbies for after class," she smiled pleasantly at him, "doesn't look like you've made much progress with those notes." She tapped the parchment with an index finger. The scribbled lines of ink disappeared. Draco blinked at the blank page. Alex slipped her wand back up her sleeve. He glared. 

At the front of the room, the chalk swooped and hovered nervously. "Mr. Potter, erase the first blackboard, if you please. I think everyone's finished with it." It took a bit of self-control to keep from smirking at Malfoy. _No need to rub it in._ The class groaned as the magicked chalk resumed writing across the freshly-cleaned blackboard. Casually patrolling the classroom, Alex hid her tension. _I know he's going to try something. Come on kid, take your best shot. _She was enjoying the conflict, she realized. Draco didn't disappoint her for long. The Slytherins snickered as Pansy Parkinson and the other girls launched a fresh attack, sending spit-balls flying towards the Gryffindors. One or two came her way; Alex deflected them. She ignored the Gryffindor counter-attack, still waiting for Draco Malfoy to make his move. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blond-haired prefect launch a spit-ball at her. _Heh, never try to kid a kidder. I was torturing teachers when you were still in diapers._ "_Waddiwasi_," she murmured, flicking her wand. His eyes widened as the tiny missile abruptly changed course and shot back at him. Before he could react further, the spit-ball lodged in his left nostril. Draco's bulky desk-mate pounded his back helpfully. It only made matters worse; Malfoy coughed and sputtered. The Gryffindors erupted in giggles. Alex managed to look stern. "Ten points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor," she snapped. "And I will take an additional five points from anyone who hasn't finished these notes by the end of class." There was some muttering but the students settled down to work. Draco shot her a murderous glare before bending to his notes once more. She smiled sweetly at him. _The judge awards that glare a six-point-oh. Keep practicing, kid, maybe someday you'll be a contender. _

_-----_

The headmaster and Argus Filch entered the laboratory midway through the last class of the day. "Miss Rose, I'd like you to accompany me to London. Mr. Filch will take over the class," Dumbledore told her. 

"Sure, Professor. What's up ?" Alex gave the first-year students a sympathetic look as she followed Dumbledore into the corridor; they looked terrified of the new substitute.

"Your presence is required at a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix," he told her formally. "The events of last night must be explained." Alex swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous. "And if we leave now," he added, his eyes twinkling, "we'll just have time to stop off for dinner. Fish and chips ?" he suggested. Alex nodded, grateful for the way the kindly old wizard put her at ease. "Excellent. Important top-secret meetings tend to drag on terribly; it's best not to go in on an empty stomach," he chuckled.

-----

Alex's nervousness returned as Dumbledore led her through a seedy neighborhood in Muggle London. He stopped in front of a run-down shop. A moment later, she blinked around her at a narrow entrance hallway. A haughty, grey-haired old witch glowered at her from a large portrait on the wall. "My apologies, Miss Rose," the headmaster said. "I do hope that wasn't too abrupt." Soon they were sitting around a large table with a motley collection of witches and wizards. Dumbledore made introductions as people came in. Alex tried to pay attention; after a while the names blurred together. Remus Lupin was there, along with the Weasley kids' mother and a stunningly beautiful young witch with a French accent. 

Severus Snape entered and sat down on Alex's left, leaving an empty seat between them. He looked drawn and tired. "Did you have any trouble with young Malfoy today ?" he asked her in lieu of a greeting. 

She rolled her eyes. "Not too much. How'd you guess ?"

He smiled his coyote smile. "I've known Draco since he was an infant. High-spirited lad," he said indulgently. 

Their conversation was interrupted as another young witch with bright pink, spiked hair sprawled into the seat between them. "'Scuse me," she said brightly, sloshing tea onto the table as she set her cup down clumsily. "Hullo, I'm Tonks," she greeted Alex.

"Alex. Pleased to meet you," Alex replied, liking her instantly.

"Ahem." Dumbledore drew everyone's attention. "You have all been briefed on the events of last night and this morning," he began.

"I 'aven't been briefed," the gorgeous French witch complained, echoing Alex's thought. "Why was I not allowed to go to work today ? And where is Bill ?"

"Bill Weasley is safe, Fleur," Dumbledore reassured her. "A team of aurors was dispatched to Gringott's Bank this morning – Bill and Fleur work there, Alex – to apprehend one Nicholas Quid. He's a Death Eater," Dumbledore told Fleur gently. "He's been using Bill to get information about the bank for Voldemort. Account information, even access to the vaults. He's used the Imperious Curse on Bill, several times, apparently, then covered it up with Memory Charms..." 

Fleur gasped. "'E was Bill's friend, from their school days at 'Ogwarts," she cried. "We felt sorry for 'im. 'E didn't 'ave any uzzer friends. We used to invite 'im out after work sometimes, 'e seemed so lonely." The witch frowned, looking suddenly fierce. "We trusted 'im." 

"Well, he's in custody, now," said a tall Black wizard, with an air of satisfaction.

"Bill's going to be all right," Molly Weasley stated firmly. "Arthur is with him now. The Medi-wizard said his memories will come back over the next few weeks-"

"So he can testify at Quid's trial," grated a horribly scarred wizard with a glass eye. "Alastor Moody," he re-introduced himself to Alex. "Albus tells us we owe the little bastard's capture to you." Mrs. Weasley tutted disapprovingly. "Sorry, Molly." He peered at Alex suspiciously out of his normal eye. "Got the information to Albus in the middle of the night, while Snape, here, was still chatting with Voldemort." Moody paused to sneer at Severus, who sneered back. "Quite a clever trick. So, Miss Rose, care to tell us how you managed it ?"

Alex met Moody's gaze challengingly. _Just focus on the normal eye_, she told herself. The glass eye kept glowing and rolling around in its socket disconcertingly. "I had a vision," she said simply. _Don't let him get a rise out of you. _

"Do you make a habit of that ? Having visions ?" 

"Not very often." _For cryin' out loud, what a jerk. Paranoid. Compared to this guy, Severus is a babe in the woods._

"Miss Rose saw most of last night's meeting with the Death Eaters," McGonagall supplied. "It was a genuine vision. Albus and I both observed it in his pensieve."

"And Severus has independently confirmed that every detail was accurate," Dumbledore added quietly.

"We owe you our thanks, Miss Rose," Molly Weasley told her sincerely. "But I am curious too. You saw what Professor Snape saw ? How did you come to have such a vision ?"

Alex shrugged. "I really don't know. Nothing like it has ever happened before." _Except for the dreams I've been having lately, _she thought. _Shit. This isn't going to be a one-time thing,_ she realized. She kept her face blank. 

"We know that Harry Potter has had the same kind of visions, because of his link to Voldemort," McGonagall mused aloud. "Severus and Alex have apparently formed a similar link, somehow."

"Isn't it obvious ?" Remus Lupin said quietly. "They're lovers." 


	26. The Order of the Phoenix

"They're lovers," Lupin repeated. He shrugged apologetically, glancing at Alex. "It's the wolf in me. I pick up on these things," he told her. She didn't have time to take in the full meaning of that, however.

"How dare you make such an accusation-" Snape hissed.

"Because it's true," Alex interrupted him. He stared at her, startled. "I'm not ashamed of it," she murmured, "are you ?"

The little witch's attention was diverted as Molly Weasley gasped, shaking a finger at Snape. "Shocking. Inexcusable," she stormed. "That such...shenanigans should occur at my childrens' school-"

_Oh, hell. She thinks I'm a student._ "For cryin' out loud, I'm twenty-eight years old," Alex said.

"Miss Rose is a member of the staff," Dumbledore supplied at the same moment.

"Oh." The red-haired witch seemed to deflate. "My apologies, Professor Snape," she said stiffly.

"I'm still not convinced," Alastor Moody growled. All eyes turned to the scarred auror, grateful for the distraction. "Harry has a bond with Voldemort because of his scar – it's an anomaly, a variation of Dark Mark, if you will. The girl's got a Dark Mark of her own. She has to, there's no other explanation. People don't start having true visions just because they've had sex, it just doesn't follow."

"Eew...sex with Snape," breathed Tonks, her voice barely audible. Alex raised her eyebrows. Realizing she'd been heard, the pink-haired witch blushed.

Moody interrupted, pulling an item from his pocket. "Let's get to the bottom of this. We'll soon see who else besides Snape has a Dark Mark-"

"A sneakoscope, Mad-Eye ?" scoffed Severus. "A child's plaything."

"Not this one," said the battered wizard decisively. He opened a panel on the side of the orb and fiddled with the controls inside. "This is state-of-the-art. It can be set to detect various types of geas, including the Imperious Curse. Also Dark Marks, disguises, Memory Charms..." He paused to glare around the table with his good eye. The glass eye stayed locked on Alex. "In fact, let's just test everyone here for the full range of nasties, what do you say, Albus ?"

"Very well, Alastor. Go ahead."

Moody set the orb down on the table. Drawing out his wand, he flicked it towards Professor McGonagall, sitting on his left. The orb whirred softly for a moment, then fell silent. "All clear," he commented. McGonagall sniffed. He continued, flicking his wand at each person in turn. When Fleur was indicated, the orb whirred, then began to hum loudly. It glowed red, spinning in circles on the table. Moody snatched it up. "Memory Charm. Someone's _obliviated_ her," he commented with satisfaction.

"_Pourquoi _?" breathed Fleur.

Dumbledore rose from his chair. "I think it best if we remove that," he said quietly. "May I ?" Fleur nodded. He murmured a spell, waving his wand over the blonde witch's head. She sat in silence for a long minute, eyes closed. When she opened them, she was trembling.

"Nick Quid," she said numbly, recounting the memory. "One night... I stayed late at work. Nicholas...'e came in and started... flirting wiz me." Her lip curled. "Eew, it was pathetic. Disgusting. 'E tried to kiss me...if one of the Goblin guards hadn't come by..." her voice trailed off. The young witch was clearly distraught.

"Fleur, you're part Veela," Lupin reminded her. "Do you really think a little slimeball like Quid could have managed to rape you ? Even under the influence of spells, your raptor form would have torn him to shreds."

"Ah, _c'est vrai_." For just a moment, the beautiful witch's features altered. She flexed her hands, showing razor-like talons for a fraction of a second. "Thank you, Remus." Fleur relaxed in her chair.

Mad-Eye Moody resumed his testing. Alex tensed; she was next. The auror gave her a decidedly nasty smile and turned the sneakoscope on himself. "Nothing," he said smugly. "I check myself twice a day."

"You're paranoid, Mad-Eye," commented Tonks.

He turned to the wizard on his right and the ordeal continued. Several minutes passed as each member of the Order was checked, one by one. The orb glowed, spun, and hummed when it came to Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Got a geas on you, Kingsley," Moody growled.

The tall auror squirmed. "Trying to quit smoking," he explained.

A seedy-looking wizard shuddered. "Man, those Negative Reinforcement Charms are rough," he remarked sympathetically.

"Two weeks...maybe this time I'll kick the habit," Kingsley shrugged.

The testing continued. "Snape's got a Dark Mark. Big shock there."

Alex watched the proceedings, expressionless. Her stomach churned. _Let's just get this over with. I haven't done anything wrong,_ she reassured herself. _Come on, asshole. Speed it up. _

Moody smiled his nasty smile. He flicked his wand at Tonks. The orb reacted. "Disguise," he said.

"Well, duh. You didn't think my hair was naturally this color, did you ?"

"And now for Miss Rose." The orb spun, glowing crimson. "Interesting," he growled. The auror kept his wand pointed straight at Alex. "Dark Mark...and someone's put a Memory Charm on her too."

Alex returned Moody's gaze calmly. Now that the truth was finally out, she felt detached, almost carefree. _I'm sure Albus Dumbledore already knows. And Severus isn't going to freak about it. I don't think he will, anyway. _She avoided looking at him. _The rest of them will either deal with it, or they won't. Not really my problem. _She pulled the left sleeve of her robe up above her elbow, revealing her forearm. The flesh was unmarked. "I'm not a Death Eater," she said quietly, "but I've had the Dark Mark since I was a little girl. It's a Corwin family tradition." She shrugged, her lips quirked in a humorless smile. _Family tradition. Yeah, my dysfunctional, Dark family. _

Moody broke the silence that followed her announcement. "That's some potions program you've got going there at Hogwarts, Albus," he growled, "with a Death Eater and his Dark witch girlfriend running it -" Snape hissed, a sharp intake of breath. He sprang to his feet, pulling out his wand as he shoved his chair back. Moody trained his own wand on the potions master, an eager expression on his face.

"Stop," Dumbledore commanded. "Sit down." His voice was soft, but both men instantly obeyed, though each kept his wand pointed at the other. "Miss Rose is an upstanding witch of good character. Her family history is no secret to me." The headmaster's gaze roamed around the table, meeting the eyes of each member of the Order. "I don't need to remind any of you that we judge a person based on their deeds, not their lineage. Consider the donor of our headquarters."

The tension in the room subsided. Alex smiled gratefully at Dumbledore. "Thank you, sir." She glanced across at Severus. His eyes were still locked on Moody. Alex tensed again. "There is one more thing, though." She swallowed. "I'd really like to know what's going on with that Memory Charm."

"If I may ?" She nodded and Dumbledore cast a counter-charm. Alex shut her eyes tightly as the spell took effect. Behind her lids, images began to flicker. The long-suppressed memory was as vivid as the moment the original events had occurred. Silent, unmoving in her chair, she relived them.

The darkened potions lab. Snape, his featured distorted with rage inside the Bubble-Head Charm. The cauldron with its acrid fumes, the Killing Curse. The fear she'd felt, the anger. Their duel, her defeat. The memories flashed by. His hand, stroking her hair, his sneering voice taunting her. Snape's confession. Finally, the confused expression in his dark eyes just before he stole it all from her mind...

Alex opened her eyes. The assembled Order of the Phoenix watched her. She realized that she was trembling. Furiously, she shoved her hands into the pockets of her robe, balling them into fists to regain control. "Well. That was fun," she remarked sarcastically. She refused to look at Snape. "You know what ? It's late, and I didn't get much real sleep last night. True visions aren't very restful," she told Moody, carefully keeping her voice steady. _No way am I going to give you the satisfaction of seeing me react, asshole._ She turned to Dumbledore. "If he's done interrogating me, sir, I'd like to go home. Now."

"Of course," he said gently. "You've had a very trying day." Dumbledore rose and escorted her from the room. McGonagall joined them. Moments later, with a thunder-cloud glare, Snape followed.

Tonks finally broke the silence. "Wow. Somebody want to explain what _that_ was all about ?"


	27. Slugs

Alex slid into her seat at the head table and eyed her lunch with distaste. She'd considered skipping the meal, but had quickly rejected the idea. _I don't need another confrontation with Madam Pomfrey about not eating._ She suffered through the next half hour, chatting with her colleagues with forced cheerfulness and pushing her food around on her plate. _Two free hours,_ she thought with relief as she left the great hall. _Maybe I'll send Naomi an email. _She snorted, a brief burst of humorless laughter. _Or maybe I'll just lie in my bed and cry for a while. Thank Merlin for Cosmetic Charms. _

Severus Snape caught up to her in the corridor, black robes flapping. "Alex. We have to talk."

She kept walking, glancing over at him coldly. "If it's work-related, I'll tolerate a brief conversation, Professor Snape. Very brief."

"It's been three days. I was hoping you'd have calmed down enough by now to-"

She stopped and cut him off. "I am perfectly calm. Let's get something straight, Professor Snape. You can count on me to behave in a professional manner in front of the students and the staff. But I will not be having any personal conversations with you, is that clear ? You get within five feet of me...hell, if you say one unnecessary _word _to me, I'll hex you into the middle of next week." Her wand was in her hand, ready to make good on her threat. She pushed past him and strode to her rooms. _There. I think I handled that pretty well. _

The doorknob rattled. A voice, muffled by the heavy door, intoned "_Alohomora_." She hit him with a disarming spell as he stepped into the room. He deflected it. "Alex. Please. I can explain -" 

"_Leviosa _!" A chair flew across the room, narrowly missing Snape's head as he ducked. It shattered against the wall. "Bastard. Get out." 

"_Reparo_." Snape left the chair lying on its side. He eyed her warily, wand poised to defend himself. "That chair is a sixteenth-century antique," he pointed out. "Let's try to deal with this like adults, shall we ?" 

"I said, get out !" Sparks flew as Alex launched a volley of magical curses, interspersed with mundane ones. He deflected the spells. "Asshole. I hate you. Leave me alone."

"No. Not until we work this out. I can explain, if you'd let me-"

"You already did explain. Remember ?" She screamed at him. "_Remember_ ? Of course you remember, nobody messed with _your_ memory !" 

Severus took a step towards her. She brandished her wand. He stepped back. "I'm sorry. I...know that I...behaved badly." 

"Oh, is that what you call it ?" her voice dripped sarcasm. "I'd call it assault. Bastard."

"I did not assault you." He paused, frowning. "Well, I supposed I did, technically," he muttered. "But I stopped. No harm done..."

"Argh ! You think that's _funny_ ?" Enraged, Alex cast more levitation spells, hurling another chair and two side tables in rapid succession. Snape deflected them, sending them crashing to the floor. 

"_Petrificus totalus_," he roared. "Would you stop breaking things and listen to me ?"

"_Protego !_" Alex deflected the hex. "Son of a _bitch_. Asshole. You _obliviated_ me ! Gods, you messed with my _mind_. And you want me to, what ? Forgive you ?"

"I've told you, I'm sorry." He lowered his voice. "Can we please just... talk about what's bothering you ?"

"What's bothering me is that you're still here. I don't want to talk to you. I trusted you, and then you...you just stole a chunk of my mind. For what ? Just for your own amusement. You sick bastard. What you did to me was...was almost worse than rape." Alex started to cry. Hesitantly, Snape stepped towards her. He reached out as though to attempt to comfort her. "_Ungh_ ! I told you to stay away from me !" She dashed away the tears, furious. "_Arion hortensis !_" Snape deflected her curse a moment too late. She watched, wide-eyed, as he doubled over, retching. A slug, easily eight inches long, slithered out of his mouth. 

Severus stared back at her for a moment, then vomited half a dozen more slugs onto the floor. Drawing a deep breath, he attempted to put an end to the spell. "_Finite incantatum_." More retching bore witness to his failure. Alex watched in horrified fascination as his face contorted. Another huge slug dropped out of his mouth. "You..._bitch _!" He gagged, then bent double again. Slugs plopped onto the floor, began crawling away, leaving thick trails of slime. Alex felt a flash of sympathy despite her anger. She took a step forward, uncertain, half intending to try and help. "Get away," he choked. "_Locomotor mortis !_" Caught off guard, Alex fell to the floor, landing hard as her legs stiffened uncontrollably and snapped together. It knocked the wind out of her. Enraged, she drew breath to curse him again. Snape spit onto the floor and cast his own spell before she could get the words out. "_Expelliarmus !_" Her wand skittered out of her hand. Gagging as another uncontrollable flow of slugs erupted from his mouth, he whirled and stalked from the room. 

Alex lay on the floor for a moment, catching her breath. "_Accio wand_," she muttered. It flew into her hand. "Ungh," she let out a cry of frustration, angrily wiping away tears. _If I could just stop crying... _"Gods, this spell _hurts_. _Finite incantatum._" Her dispel attempt failed, just as Snape's had. Alex lay her head down and let the tears flow.

-----

A soft knock sounded at the door. Alex ignored it. She'd managed to repair one of the chairs and haul herself into it, but her legs were still locked together in the _locomotor mortis _curse. She couldn't dispel the hex. Worse, it was growing more and more painful; the muscles of her legs were taut, tensed beyond human endurance. They screamed for release, but she was unable to relax them. She felt as though her leg bones were trying to fuse together. A second knock. "Alex. May I come in ?" It was Dumbledore's voice. 

_Oh shit. _"Okay," she called. _What the hell else can I do ? _

The headmaster entered the room, silently taking in the wreckage of tumbled and broken furniture, the slugs and their slime trails, the tear-stained little witch sitting stiffly in her chair. He repaired another chair and pulled it up next to hers. "May I ?"

"Sure. Help yourself." Alex could feel herself blushing furiously. She stared at the floor. 

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about ?" 

"Um, no, sir. Everything's...fine." She blushed even more. _Things are great. I just decided to conjure up some giant slugs. And trash my apartment._

"Ah," Dumbledore murmured. She risked a glance at him. His expression was politely neutral, his blue eyes kind. "I've just had a chat with Professor Snape. He's apparently not feeling well. I was hoping you could take his classes for the rest of the afternoon ?"

"Sure, no problem." Dumbledore was casually observing a giant slug as it crawled across his foot. Alex took the opportunity to shift her weight, trying to find a more comfortable position. She gritted her teeth; every muscle in her thighs and calves was screaming agony. _Oh, shit. How the hell am I going to even get to the lab ? _Now the slug was trying to climb up Dumbledore's leg. He leaned over and gently redirected it back onto the floor. Several moments dragged by in silence. _Gods, this is so stupid. I'm not fooling anyone. _Sheswallowed. "Um, Professor Dumbledore ? How are you at...um, removing curses ?" 

"_Finite incantatum_," he said firmly, pointing his wand. Alex slumped as her legs finally, mercifully, relaxed. Tears prickled her eyelids. This time, she didn't bother to wipe them away. "You and Severus have quite a lot in common," the headmaster remarked softly. "For one thing, you're both incredibly stubborn." He patted her hand. "Although I believe you're marginally less stubborn than he. Severus wouldn't let me remove the curse that you put on him."

"I'm sorry, sir." At last, she met his eyes. 

He smiled at her, his expression gentle and sad. "And you've both been hurt, very badly, I daresay." Alex shook her head, denying it. Dumbledore continued implacably, not bothering to argue. "Hurts that can't ever be forgiven, perhaps. You both put all that pain, all that rage, into your curses." He sighed. "Makes them well-nigh impossible to dispel." They sat in silence for a minute as her tears subsided. "Ah, well. Some things just can't be helped, I've found." His eyes twinkled at her as he stood. "The next Potions class is in twenty minutes. You're feeling up to it ?" She nodded. "The house elves will take care of the slugs," he chuckled. Dumbledore patted her hand once more, then left the room. 


	28. What's in a Name ?

"It's your lucky day, kids. Class dismissed." The last class of the afternoon blinked at Alex incredulously. "Really, you're dismissed. Go on, get out of here," she grinned. She waited until the footsteps had faded away, then drew out her wand and headed for the storage closet. _Now that I've seen his apartment, well, part of it, anyway, I ought to be able to plot it._ Alex held the wand loosely in front of her like a dowsing rod. _Come on, come on... _The wand quivered and pointed toward the back wall of the closet. Stepping around boxes of potions components, she allowed it to pull her up to the wall. The tip of the wand lodged between two blocks of stone and stopped. 

"_Alohomora_," she murmured, half-hoping that the stones would slide back. Nothing budged. _No one said this would be easy. _Alex pocketed the wand and ran her fingers over the stones, feeling for a hidden catch or lever. Patiently, she worked her way along, sliding into the narrow space between the wall and the last heavily-laden set of shelves. Her questing fingers suddenly encountered ...nothing. She jerked her hand back, drawing her wand once more. "_Lumos_." Alex frowned, puzzled. There was nothing but solid stone. Cautiously, she ran her hand along the wall and again met empty air. She waved her hand, tentatively at first, then boldly, putting her whole arm into the empty space. _Weird. _Holding the wand aloft, she stepped forward. A narrow corridor opened before her, running parallel to the closet wall she'd just explored. She took several steps along it. Turning back revealed the secret: the back wall of the closet had a narrow archway cut into it. The stones of the secret passage beyond matched up perfectly with those of the closet wall, blending in seamlessly in the dim light. From the outside the opening was virtually invisible. Alex chuckled. _Hidden in plain sight. Tricky. _She witch made her way down the corridor. _Funny, he doesn't seem to have any wards up..._

_-----_

_...from now on._

_24. I will leave Professor Snape alone and mind my own bloody business from now on._

_25. I will leave Professor Snape alone and mind my own bloody business from now on._

_26. I will leave Professor Snape alone and mind my own bloody_

Alex blinked at the neat lines of writing filling half the blackboard. _What the..._ She looked down at the piece of chalk in her hand. _Damn, he's good. _Returning to the hidden passage, she quickly cast a spell. "_Nonentity_," she murmured, then slipped through the ward. She advanced with more caution this time, shuddering as the corridor widened to reveal three small, iron-barred cells, complete with chains and manacles hanging from the walls. _Sheesh. Detention was a lot harsher in the old days. _A door, oak, iron-banded, stood at the end of the corridor. She briefly considered casting _alohomora, _then settled for knocking.

"Come in." The voice was sullen, resigned. Alex grinned and conjured a tray. She opened the door. She took in the darkened room with a glance; bare stone walls, book cases loaded with books and scrolls, shelves with assorted vials and containers. _Heh. Less-than-legal potions ingredients, I'll bet._ Snape was slumped on a sofa drawn up near the fireplace. "I brought you an after-school snack. Ooh, look, cookies and a nice big glass of cold milk."

He gave the food a brief, horrified glance and hastily shut his eyes. "By all the merciful gods, Miss Rose, if you've come to kill me, just do it and get it over with." 

She quickly banished the tray, stifling the reflexive urge to apologize. _Bastard. Serves you right. _"You look like shit," she told him cheerfully. He really did look awful. His face was white and the front of his robe was stained with vomit and slug slime. "Do you always sit around in the dark ?" The glow from the hearth provided the only light. Alex lit a couple of candles. _Not too bad, actually, _she decided, looking over the room. The stone floor was thickly covered with Persian rugs. The overstuffed leather sofa looked worn but comfortable. She sat down gingerly on the opposite end from Snape. "Eew, you stink. Sheesh. _Scourgify_." The spell took care of the worst of the mess on his robes.

"Eh, better leave that. Just in case," he cautioned as she moved to dispose of a bucket he'd apparently been using to be sick into. 

"Gods, you're still puking ?" _Wow. That is some curse_, she thought, not sure whether to be appalled or proud. 

Snape glanced at a clock on the mantel. "No slugs for the past... half-hour. I'm beginning to think I may live." He didn't sound particularly pleased at the prospect. "You were limping, just now," he said guardedly.

"Yeah. Your leg-locker curse has a mean kick to it." 

"Oh." 

He looked surprised for just a second, almost pleased. Alex considered her momentary pride in her own curse and decided to let it go. "You really are a bastard, you know. Were you ever going to own up to using a Memory Charm on me ?"

"I wasn't planning to," he admitted. "I was counting on your never finding out."

"Gods, you are so arrogant -"

"Overly optimistic," he corrected her.

"You're pathetic, is what you are."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"I really don't see why I should forgive you."

"What I did was unforgivable," he agreed.

Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "If I did forgive you, it'd be better than you deserve," she said slowly.

"Far better." His eyes glittered, jet black in the dim light.

"You're just agreeing with everything I say," she accused.

"Yes."

Alex tried to glare at him but gave it up. She slid over and hugged him. "Cut it out, already. Sheesh."

"Easy..." he winced. Alex shifted her weight off of his stomach. She leaned her head against his chest, sighing contentedly as he put his arms around her. They sat quietly for a while, Severus stroking her hair. "No more curses, agreed ?"

"Okay. As long as you're honest with me from now on. Completely honest. Got that ?"

He snorted. "You weren't exactly completely honest with me, either...Miss Corwin."

She sat up and looked at him. "I've gone by my mother's maiden name for years. I even had it legally changed. There was no dishonesty involved."

"You changed your name to _Alex_ ?" He raised an eyebrow. "What on earth was it before ?" 

"Alexandria," she muttered. "And don't even think about it. I've always hated it." Alex settled herself more comfortably on the couch, somewhat surprised when he didn't argue with her. 

"I didn't intend to hurt you, this afternoon," he said softly, "I was just trying to get you to stop breaking things and listen."

"Well I _did _mean to hurt you. I was pissed off."

Snape chuckled. "I noticed, Alexandria."

"Watch it, Sev."

"Don't call me that. I loathe nicknames."

"Aw, come on, Sev. How about Sevvy ?" 

"Cut it out, or I'll kiss you."

"Eew. Not tonight, slug breath."


	29. Mistletoe and Barrel Rolls

_Dear Bob, everything got here fine. Again, thanks so much ! Merry Christmas ! _

"Ten points from Ravenclaw !" Alex glanced up from the email she was composing. Excitement was running high; school would let out for the winter break in just a few hours. Professor Snape was having to use his entire formidable repertoire of sarcasm, taunts, and glares to keep the sixth-years in order. She gave him a sympathetic smile before returning her attention to the computer.

"Woo-hoo ! Ten days off, Severus," she crowed as the last class jostled their way out of the laboratory, chattering excitedly. 

He rolled his eyes, hiding a grin. "You do realize I have to be back here Thursday evening ? Mistletoe must be harvested on Christmas eve, and since I normally shun the holiday festivities, I took over the task from Professor Sprout years ago," he explained.

"No problem. I'll help; I love harvesting mistletoe."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, I find that difficult to believe."

"No, really, I do. Back at Roswell, we used to make a party out of it. It was fun." The American witch smiled nostalgically. "This'll be great, now I won't be homesick at all. Just the two of us, Christmas eve, under the moonlight. It'll be... romantic."

-----

The two mages tramped through the snowy woods to a clearing. Snape stopped, setting down the rucksack he'd been carrying. Alex looked around with interest. There were a few bushes of indeterminate species, but no mistletoe. "Um, Severus ?" She felt a growing feeling of trepidation. "Is this the place ? I don't see any mistletoe."

"In those oaks over there," he gestured towards the far end of the clearing where majestic trees towered. Alex stared up at the grove of oak trees. The smallest ones were easily fifty feet tall. Severus, standing behind her in the snowy woods, wrapped his arms around her. "The grove is hundreds of years old. Magnificent, aren't they ?" he whispered in her ear. 

"Um, yeah. Great. The mistletoe is...up there ?" 

"Mm-hm. That's what makes the harvesting so much...fun." The potions master's voice shook with suppressed laughter. 

Alex glared at the oaks, bitterly regretting her offer to help with the mistletoe harvest. "Back home, the stuff grows on creosote bushes," she explained. "Nice little bushes, close to the ground."

"Well as you can see, Alex, these trees are just a bit taller," he chuckled. "_Accio brooms._" Snape's eyes gleamed in the moonlight as they waited for the brooms to arrive. "You're long overdue for another flying lesson, anyway." 

"You could have warned me," Alex chided.

"You said you enjoyed harvesting mistletoe," he replied innocently.

She frowned at him. _You're not fooling anyone._ "Um, I think I'll just wait for you. Down here. On the ground." He merely shook his head, deftly catching his broom out of the air as it flew into the clearing. Alex caught her own little broom out of a simple desire not to get hit as it whizzed toward her. 

Severus took off, rising nearly straight up into the night sky. "Well, come along," he called back from fifty feet above her. "I can wait all night," he reminded her. 

"Ungh, you know I hate this." Her breath steamed in the freezing air. _And he will keep me out here all night,_ she thought. _Stubborn bastard_.

Snape watched her hesitate, stamping her feet to keep warm. "Stubborn witch," he muttered to himself. "Lovely view of the moon from up here," he called out loud, "quite romantic, really." 

"Argh ! Stop it !" _As though he has any appreciation for romance. Ha. Sadism, definitely. Romance, no._ Reluctantly, she mounted the child-sized broom and allowed it to rise slowly. 

The potions master rummaged in his rucksack, taking out a golden sickle. He handed her a shopping bag. The witch managed to loosen her grip long enough to hang it by its handles from the broomstick. She followed Severus through the canopy as he flew slowly, taking cuttings from the parasitic plants and putting them carefully into the bag. The waxing moon, half-full, lit up the grove. The forest was peaceful and quiet. _This isn't so bad,_ she thought to herself. _I couldn't have imagined doing this six months ago._

"Not so bad, is it ?" Severus asked, echoing her thoughts. "You seem to be overcoming your fear...gradually."

"Mm," she grunted noncomitally. 

He held out the cutting implement, handle first. "Your turn," he suggested. 

"Not such a good idea," Alex told him, worried. "The mistletoe can't touch the ground."

"Then don't drop any," Severus told her implacably. She accepted the golden sickle gingerly and maneuvered her broom close to the trunk of one of the massive trees. The magically sharpened blade cut through the stems of the plants easily. She stuffed the cuttings into the bag. He grinned at her, bringing his broom close to hers; their legs were touching. "Eh, look at that." Alex glanced up, stifling a feeling of vertigo. Yet another clump of mistletoe clung to a branch over their heads. He reached across the narrow space between them, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. 

When they broke apart at last, Alex backed away from him with a smile, deftly steering her broom out of the oak grove and over the clearing.

"Hey," Severus exclaimed, surprised.

"The sooner we get this stuff put away, the sooner we can get back to Knockturn Alley," she called back. "Where it's warm, among other things."

"You are improving," he said triumphantly, catching up to her easily. She smirked at him. "Next lesson, barrel rolls," Severus suggested. He executed several as they passed over the castle grounds. 

Alex felt her stomach clench. She gripped the handle of her broom a little harder. "Not on your life," she muttered.

-----

"I have a question," Snape murmured. They were curled up together in bed in the suite at Knockturn Alley. 

Alex opened one eye and glanced sleepily at the clock. "No, Severus, it's too early to go see what Santa's left for you," she teased.

He snorted. "Your Dark Mark," he persisted after a while. "It's been activated, but it doesn't show. You're not disguising it...so where is it ?"

She giggled. "I'm not telling. You've had plenty of opportunities to find it."

"True." He leaned to kiss her shoulder, trailing his fingers down her spine.

Alex shivered. "Cold," she informed him.

"You feel quite... warm, to me."

"No, it's a game. You're not even close - cold." He caressed her leg. "Cold," she told him reluctantly. Severus slid his hand down her calf, grasped her ankle. "Argh, ice cold," she squealed. 

He was tickling the sole of her foot. "Are you sure ? Maybe between your toes..."

"Cut it out," Alex cried, laughing helplessly. She squirmed, trying to kick him. He caught hold of her other foot and tickled until she gasped for breath.

"So, where is it ?"

"_Ungh ! _You're relentless. Sheesh." She sat up in bed, suddenly serious. "Does it really make a difference to you ? That I have, um, a Dark Mark ?"

He took her in his arms. "No, of course not." Severus kissed the top of her head.

Alex sighed. "Hot," she murmured. She bent her head. Running her fingers through her hair, she formed a part at the nape of her neck. "There, see it ?"

Snape peered at the inverted pentagram marked at the base of her skull, still mostly hidden by thick, wavy tresses. "Clever," he remarked. "Terrible thing to do to a child, though."

She shrugged, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. "Children aren't summoned," she told him. "Even the Corwins aren't that cruel." She chuckled. "Although it is a hell of a way to keep a wild teenager from breaking curfew..." Snape was scowling. "Aw, come on, it's Christmas. Let's go open presents."

He took her in his arms. "Later." 


	30. Happy Christmas

"Merry Christmas, Severus."

"Happy Christmas, Alex." The potions master shoved a small box at her with his typical lack of charm. 

"Ooh, I love presents." The box had obviously been gift-wrapped at the store. She tore the paper off with child-like enthusiasm, then blinked at the familiar pale-green box with its white ribbon. _Whoa, this is from Christina's. _She opened it, revealing an emerald pendant. "Wow, Severus, it's beautiful." 

"The setting is white gold," he told her. "I can have it changed to the usual yellow color, if you prefer..."

"Are you kidding ? I love it, it's perfect." She took the necklace out of the box to examine it closer. "The stone's enchanted," she remarked. Alex read from a small scroll included with the box. "_The stone is keyed to an individual's life force. If the person/creature is in danger, the color of the gem will darken proportionally_. Cool ! I assume it's keyed to you ?"

Snape nodded, looking uncomfortable. "It's just a fad," he said diffidently. "Very popular nowadays, as I understand it. Lucius Malfoy got two opals for his wife, keyed to himself and Draco." 

She kissed him. "It's the best Christmas present I ever got. I love it," she repeated, putting it on. "Okay, your turn. _Accio gifts_." 

Severus blinked as several large boxes flew into the room. "What's all this ?"

"Open them, open them !" The little witch was literally bouncing up and down on the sofa with excitement. "That one first." He grinned at her and began to slowly unfasten the paper, trying to remove it without tearing it. "Argh. I should have known, you're one of _those_," Alex said with disgust. "Rip it, dammit !" she commanded. He smirked at her and folded the paper neatly before opening the first box. Inside was a featureless black cube. 

He turned it in his hands, examining all six sides, then drew his wand and tapped on it. "Reveal your secret." Nothing happened. Snape tried several other spells, none of which had any apparent effect. He raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for the lovely paperweight, Alex."

She giggled. "It's got a password." She tapped the box with her wand. "Snape, Severus," she intoned. A variety of buttons, ports, and and openings appeared. "You can change the password later," she assured him. "Open the rest !" The next box released a cloud of bubbles when he finally got the wrapping paper off. "I love bubble wrap," Alex remarked, popping several with her wand. Snape withdrew a large framed mirror – the computer screen. Subsequent boxes revealed a familiar-looking quill pen with its distinctive cord, a cumbersome keyboard, and an assortment of snake-like cables. 

Severus opened the last box and blinked in bemusement, pulling a tiny mechanical creature out by the tail. "It's a mouse."

"That's the power source," Alex explained. "There's a battery you can charge with magic, or you can use the mouse." She indicated a little wire wheel.

"A computer," Severus marveled. He suddenly gave Alex a suspicious glare. "This must have been very costly. How did you afford it ?"

She grinned. "What a relief. You haven't sneered or glowered in days. I was beginning to think you were possessed or something." He rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. There's the Snape I know," she smirked. "You're right, I couldn't afford a new computer. Bob Gerber and the guys at Roswell's department of Thaumaturgy put this one together for me."

"Oh." Severus looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"The printer's supposed to be pretty good. Better than the one we've been using, for what it's worth. The keyboard's ancient. Bob said it belongs in a museum." The American laughed. "Actually, he said the whole thing's held together with spellotape and bubblegum, but I figured you'd have fun with it." 

He was about to reply when an owl appeared, beating its wings against the window. Crossing the room, Snape opened the casement and accepted a large envelope from the bird. "It's addressed to Alexandria Corwin."

Alex frowned as she opened the heavy, cream-colored envelope. Inside was a Christmas card. Under the generic 'Happy Holidays' was a hand-written note. She read it, then angrily crumpled the card and tossed it into the fire. "It was from my father," she explained when Severus gave her an inquiring look. "Wishing me a merry Christmas and hoping for a reconciliation in the new year." She blinked back tears. "He said he loved me."

Severus wrapped his arms around her. "That's...terrible ?" he ventured cautiously.

"It's not funny," she sniffled. After a moment, she regained control, wiping away her tears. "Look at it this way, what would you think if your mother sent you a Christmas card from...wherever you said she lived ?"

"Majorca," he said curtly. "As far as I know. We haven't spoken in years. I suppose I'd think she wanted money," he added.

Alex's laugh was somewhat forced. "At least I don't have to worry about that." She gave him a brief kiss, then stood up, smiling resolutely. "Well, I'm not going to let it ruin my Christmas. I know you're going to want to play with your new toy," she grinned, "so I've got a full day of my own planned." He raised his eyebrows. "Girly stuff," she elaborated. "I'm going to soak in a bubble bath with a deep-conditioning potion for my hair, then I'm going to do my nails, eat the chocolates I got from Minerva McGonagall, and read a trashy romance novel." She leered at Snape. "_Taming the Warlock_, by Judith Krunke," she quoted. "It's one of those Charlatan Romances, should be good and smutty. Oh, and at three-thirty I'm expecting a trans-Atlantic fire call from John Chavez."

Snape's eyes gleamed during Alex's recitation. "Enjoy yourself," he grinned. As she left the room, he turned eagerly to begin assembling the computer. 

-----

Severus Snape shut down the computer, watching with interest as the little mechanical mouse hopped out of its wheel and curled up on the table, wrapping its tail around itself. He stretched and stood up, glancing at the clock on the mantel, then crossed to the bedroom, his lips quirking into a smile at the sight of the little witch. She'd fallen asleep; her romance novel lay open on the bed beside her. He picked up the paperback, giving the bare-chested warlock on the cover a sneer. "Alex, it's past three o'clock, wake up." 

"Wake up," she echoed. She opened her eyes, staring up at him blankly for a moment. She blinked. "I hate that," she commented. "The disorientation; I was just standing there where you are now, waking myself up. Weird." Alex gave Severus a quizzical look. "Does it work both ways ? I mean, do you have visions where you're me ?"

"An owl came while you were sleeping," Snape told her. "The Order wants to run some tests, determine how to fully exploit your visions. We'll have to go to Order headquarters tomorrow."

"Ugh," remarked Alex. "I suppose Asshole wants to dissect me ?"

"Asshole ? Who, Lupin ?"

"No, he seems okay. Mad-Man Moody. What a jerk."

"Mad-Eye," Severus corrected her. "Like it or not, Alex, you're part of the Order now. Having a witness who can report on the Dark Lord's secret meetings, as they happen, is just too valuable a resource." He bent and kissed her. "You'd better get ready for your fire call." 

It wasn't until later that Alex realized he'd sidestepped her questions once again.


	31. Experiments, or, I Hate Your Hairdo

Severus squeezed Alex's hand reassuringly. "Relax. You'll be fine. Anyway, I think I've gotten the worst of the bargain," he sneered. He turned in an angry swirl of black robes and strode down the hall. "Well, come along, let's get this over with," he snapped. Tonks shrugged and gave Alex an apologetic smile, then followed Snape out the front door.

Alex stepped into the parlor where Remus Lupin waited with the pensieve. She perched on the edge of a sofa and tried not to look nervous. "Okay, what are we going to do ?"

"Severus and Tonks are going to be visiting a number of different sites. We'll be trying to determine the full extent of the link you have with him. For starters, I'd like you to take a Sleeping Draught, and we'll just let you nap for a while." He smiled disarmingly. "Then we'll use the pensieve to view any visions that occur."

"Oh, trust me, they'll occur." She eyed the goblet of Sleeping Draught with distaste. _Okay, lets get this over with. _"Here's mud in your eye." She drained the goblet. Alex had just enough time to kick off her shoes and curl up on the sofa before she was fast asleep.

Severus and Tonks walked across Tower Bridge; Alex recognized it from their first date. The pink-haired witch was nearly jogging to keep up with Snape. "We're supposed to carry on a conversation," she complained. 

"Very well. Your hairstyle is hideous," he snapped. 

Tonks grinned, unperturbed. She concentrated for a moment and replaced the pink, spiky 'do with a brilliant blue pageboy. "How's that ?"

"Lovely," he said sarcastically. The metamorphmagus was still frowning in concentration. She changed her jacket to blue to match her hair, and as a finishing touch, turned her nose into a pig's snout. "If you've just tried to change your face, there's been no discernible difference," Snape told her waspishly.

"Sod off, Snape," she said cheerfully. Tapping the portkey located on the tower with her wand, Tonks disappeared. 

"_Portus_." Snape tapped the portkey with his own wand. Alex felt the familiar tugging sensation and a moment later she was following Tonks down Diagon Alley. The mismatched couple stopped in at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Alex felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, blinking away the image of Tonks, with her nose back to normal, gleefully slurping her drink through a straw. Lupin, looking expectant, had retreated to his seat. "They've entered magical London, Tonks is a metamorphmagus, and Severus is being his usual charming self," she reported.

The greying young wizard smiled. "Let me show you how to use the pensieve -"

"I've had plenty of experience," Alex cut him off, drawing her wand, "with Albus Dumbledore." She extracted pearly white strands from her temple, the fresh memories of the vision she'd just had, and dropped them into the carved stone bowl. "What's next ?" 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to cast a Sleep spell on you."

"All right." _He's almost as nervous about this as I am_, Alex noted. A moment later, he'd cast the spell and she was asleep again. She watched Tonks and Snape make their way down a snowy lane lined with fir trees, then woke as Lupin tapped her shoulder again. She repeated the process of putting her thoughts into the pensieve. "Here's the problem," she pointed out, "if I'm asleep, I can't tell anyone what's going on. But while I'm awake, I'm missing what's happening with Severus. They left the pub and went out in the country somewhere, it looks like. But I missed most of it, so I can't tell you where."

"I'd thought of that. You give barely any indication of what's happening while you're asleep, so one doesn't know when would be a good time to wake you. It would be most unfortunate to waken you during, say, an important revelation by Voldemort."

Alex snorted. "Yeah. Sorry, but it's just creepy, having someone watching me sleep." _He called You-Know-Who by name. Weird, the only people I've heard do that are in the Order._

"I'm sorry about that," said Lupin sincerely. "I know it must be uncomfortable. I have an alternative. I could put you into a light trance. You'd be aware of what's going on around you, but still able to have the visions. I think," he added.

"A trance ? You mean hypnosis ?" Alex was skeptical.

Lupin smiled his gentle smile. "I spent one summer studying in Austria with Roy Sigmund. He was a medi-wizard with some... unconventional theories about healing. This was before the Wolfsbane Potion was invented, you see."

"Oh wow, you're a werewolf, aren't you ?" Alex breathed.

"Yes," he said guardedly. "I thought Severus would have told you."

"Nope, he never said anything about it." Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "Um, is it true, about werewolves being allergic to silver ?"

"Allergic ? Yes, that's one way of putting it," he said, watching her warily.

_Sheesh. No wonder he's acting so freaked out. I've got about a pound of silver here._ She'd worn her Navajo jewelry, chunky earrings and squash-blossom necklace, sterling silver set with turquoise. Alex banished them with a spell. 

"Thank you," Lupin said quietly. 

"No problem. Severus did mention werewolves to me once," Alex giggled. "According to him, you and I have a lot in common." Lupin looked bemused. "I turn into a monster when I'm off my meds too," she grinned. "So anyway, about this hypnosis business," she prompted.

"Dr. Sigmund taught me to put myself into a trance," the werewolf explained. "His theory being that it would help me to remain in my right mind during the transformation to my wolf form." He grimaced. "Ultimately, it didn't help, but I did learn a good deal about hypnosis."

"I'm willing to give it a try. Go ahead, knock yourself out." 

Lupin murmured something, waving his wand. "Why don't you close your eyes," he suggested. Alex did so, and found herself indoors once again. Snape glanced impatiently out the window and Alex recognized the main street of the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. "Where are they now ?" Lupin asked.

"Hogsmeade, some kind of candy shop," she replied distantly. "Heh. Tonks is trying to feed Severus those jelly beans that are so popular with the kids." She giggled. "He took one...must've been a bad one, he's spit it onto the floor. Now he's calling her an insufferable little twit...Hey !" Alex's eyes flew open. "She kicked me in the shin !" She rubbed her leg.

"Did you actually feel it ? Did it hurt ?"

She blinked. "No...not really. Kind of." 

"This time, try putting your thoughts into the pensieve as they occur." Lupin cast again and she resumed her trance. She was standing on the hill near the Shrieking Shack, arguing with Tonks, who was holding out an old tennis shoe. There was a tugging sensation again as she/Severus finally took hold of it. Alex transferred more wispy memories into the pensieve, superficially aware of what she was doing, but on another, deeper level, completely absorbed in the vision. Now, though, it wasn't as clear. The witch felt as though she were viewing everything through a clouded mirror. The two mages stood knee-deep in surf on a rocky beach. Wherever they were, they were still arguing bitterly. 

"They're going to wind up killing each other," Alex murmured. A moment later, the scene went dark. "He's disapparated, I think," she reported, dutifully transferring the thought into the pensieve. No sooner had she spoken than the cracked sidewalk and gloomy houses of Grimmauld Place appeared. 

Lupin waved his wand, ending the trance, just as Tonks and Severus burst in the front door. "Slimy, rude, arrogant _git,_" Tonks shrilled. 

"Inane, insipid, immature _chatterbox_," Snape fired back. 

Alex slipped on her shoes. "Let's go separate those two before one or the other of them commit murder," she suggested. 

"I think the tests ended just in time," agreed Lupin, hastily following her into the hall.


	32. In the Infirmary

"Magazines ? Sure, I'll take one." Alex selected a dog-eared copy of _Witch Weekly _and set it on the bedside table. "Thank you, Miss Parkinson." The brunette simpered at her. Alex couldn't resist. "You're so solicitous," she told her in a saccharine-sweet tone. "You'd make a _wonderful_ nurse, Pansy." Alex hid a smirk as the sixth-year Slytherin flounced out, jerking the curtain closed behind her. _What a way to spend a weekend. I don't get paid enough to put up with this. _

Alex listened for a moment; the Hogwarts infirmary was quiet save for faint snores coming from a bed nearby. She leaned over the side of the bed and retrieved her laptop. _May as well get a little work done. _Idly, she pulled an emerald pendant from the neckline of her unattractive hospital gown. The gem shone in the lamplight, a brilliant shade of grass green. _At least Severus is having a good time. Well, probably not a good time,_ she corrected herself with a rueful grin, _but he's not in any danger._

Alex had been looking forward to the weekend when Severus had burst her bubble with news of an invitation to a dinner party at the Malfoys'. "Ooh, I get to schmooze with the royal family of the pure-blood set ?"

"No." At her frown, he'd explained. "I haven't merited an invitation to Malfoy Manor in quite some time. I have no illusions as to why I've been invited now. Lucius has taken an interest in you. He may even see you as a potential recruit."

She'd shrugged carelessly. "I don't see the problem. I was born and raised to play politics. It's mother's milk to me; I can handle dinner with the Malfoys."

"You don't know Lucius." Alex had opened her mouth to argue. "How's your Occlumency ?" Snape had asked, cutting her off.

"Not bad. I'm a bit rusty, maybe." His black eyes had bored into hers. "Okay, probably." A sigh. "Nowhere near on par with yours," she'd finally admitted. He'd smirked. _Arrogant bastard_, she'd thought automatically.

"I'll tell the Malfoys how deeply you regret having to miss their soiree. Shame that you're going to fall ill Friday evening." He'd glowered at her, suddenly serious. "And it will have to be convincing, Alex. Have no doubt that one or more of Draco's little friends will be checking in on you."

She'd rolled her eyes. "Great. How does projectile vomiting sound ?"

"Absolutely disgusting."

-----

It was well past midnight when Alex heard stealthy footsteps and the muttered words to a spell. She tensed, drawing her wand and setting the computer aside. When Severus Snape pulled the curtain open she relaxed her guard. "How was the party ?"

He closed the curtain and crossed the narrow space to sit on the edge of the bed. "Narcissa was a bit put out. Your absence utterly destroyed her careful seating arrangement," he grinned. She smiled wanly. "What's wrong ?"

"Ungh, the Longbottom kid." She rolled her eyes toward the far end of the infirmary. "He's a wreck. Some of his friends from Gryffindor stopped by this evening, and he wouldn't even talk to them."

"I received an owl yesterday from St. Mungo's," Severus said, seemingly changing the subject. "I wanted to discuss it with you, but you were, um... a bit busy at the time."

"I take it that it wasn't good news."

Snape stood and paced across the narrow enclosure. He cast a ward against eavesdropping, then paced some more. Alex waited with growing anxiety. "Neville's mother is a patient at St. Mungo's," he blurted at last. "Both of his parents are. Alice and Frank Longbottom have been in the long-term residential ward for the past fourteen years."

"The poor kid," Alex said. "What's wrong with them ?" Snape told her, his face hardening into its familiar sneer of self-contempt as he related the tale. "That wasn't your fault. You were already working for Dumbledore when the Longbottoms were attacked," she tried to remind him. He snorted.

"Alice Longbottom's healer considered her an excellent candidate for the clinical trials," he continued, "and once she began taking the Clarity potion, she did make progress. Remarkable progress. She was beginning to reclaim some of her memories. She remembered working for the Ministry, recognized that Frank was her husband. Two weeks ago she began asking when she could go home. She wanted to see her baby."

"Her baby," Alex breathed, thinking of the shy, good-natured teenager. "Dear gods..."

"The healers wanted to proceed with caution," Snape told her. "No visitors, no discussion of current events... but on Thursday, a visitor left a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Alice found it. She took it to her room and read it, apparently. She attempted suicide." Alex gasped. "Her husband had just enough presence of mind to alert a nurse," Snape said curtly. "They got to her in time."

"And Neville knows what happened ?" _Oh, that's bright, Alex, _she chided herself. _No wonder the poor kid's such a mess. _

Severus shrugged. "He wasn't permitted to visit his parents over the holidays. Under the circumstances, his grandmother felt it best to keep the boy informed."

"Would you come here ?" She patted the mattress beside her. "Come on, I'm getting dizzy watching you pace. If you don't watch it, I might have to start puking again," she threatened. He sighed theatrically and gave in, sitting down beside her. Alex wrapped her arms around him. "You can't bear the blame for every crime committed by every Death Eater," she told him.

"I don't."

"Uh-huh, sure you don't." He started to argue. She stopped him with a kiss. "So Alice Longbottom was an auror," she said once she'd silenced his protests. "She must have been one tough witch."

"The Longbottoms were two of the Ministry's best," Severus agreed.

"So there's hope for her," Alex said confidently. "Right ?" He grunted, unconvinced. She held him tight. "There's always hope."


	33. An Erotic Dream

Alex glanced at the clock on the mantel; it was nearly one in the morning. _Ugh, who cares about the antidotes for Ear Enlarging hexes anyway_, she thought rebelliously. She tossed her quill onto the desk and headed for the bathroom. _Nice soak in a hot bath and then I'm off to bed. _She found herself wondering if Severus Snape were asleep, and if he was experiencing the same kind of visions she had when she slept. Through a variety of test set up by Remus Lupin, they'd discovered that her link with him easily extended over hundreds of miles. She could see and hear everything that Snape saw and heard, down to the faintest whisper. She had to chuckle at some of the experiments that Remus had devised. To test whether she felt the same emotions as Snape during her visions, he'd enlisted the help of the witch Tonks to provoke Snape into a fury. He'd also wanted her to provide, as he'd put it, 'physical stimuli' for the tests. After a day spent apparating all over Great Britain with the surly potions master, Tonks was more than happy to oblige – she'd gleefully kicked him. 

They hadn't been able to determine if the link went both ways, however, and Snape wasn't offering any cooperation. _Jerk,_ Alex thought, not for the first time. _He's probably asleep right now, having himself a good old time watching me naked. Bastard. _She deliberately avoided looking at herself as she bathed. There was another annoyance; Severus refused to acknowledge their relationship when they were at Hogwarts, which was most of the time. _Stubborn, paranoid jerk._ _It's not as though we couldn't be discrete. Hell, none of the kids could even imagine the head of Slytherin house having so much as a date._ She giggled. _The Hufflepuffs don't even believe he's human. They think he's a demon spawned just to torment them. _

Alex toweled off and cast a spell to dry her hair, grateful for the steam clouding the bathroom mirror. _No way am I going to put on a peep show for Severus. _The idea amused her. _Heh. That'd be one way to find out for sure...even he would have to show some reaction to that. _She pondered the notion. _Nah. I'd feel like a total idiot. _The idea refused to go away. She raised an index finger to the wet glass of the mirror, wrote on it experimentally. _Hello Severus_. She giggled again. _It's not as though he's never seen me naked before. What have I got to lose ?_

Alex took a deep breath and waved her wand at the mirror, evaporating the steam. She grinned at her reflection, setting the wand aside. She let her towel slide to the floor, raising both hands to gather her hair at the nape of her neck. Spreading her fingers, she let the thick, wavy tresses fall behind her shoulders, running her hands down her throat to her chest. _Ungh. This is stupid. _Alex suppressed the embarrassment and cupped her breasts. _Get a load of this, Professor Snape,_ she thought defiantly, caressing them. She ran her tongue over her lips and gave her reflection a wicked smile. _Bet he's having one hell of a dream already._ The thought emboldened her. She squeezed her nipples, teasing them to hardness with the tips of her fingers, then ran her hands down her body, over her belly, across her hips. She stroked her thighs, fingers splayed, watching her reflection. _Eat your heart out, Severus. _

Alex blew a kiss at the mirror and caressed her breasts again. Struck by inspiration, she raised a finger to her lips and sucked on it. _Gods, I am such a ham. _She stifled the urge to giggle. Removing her finger slowly, she licked it seductively once, twice, watching herself in the mirror the whole time. She slid her hand back down the length of her body with painstaking slowness, mindful of the effect she was trying to create, finally slipping her finger between her legs. Her other hand fondled her breasts, circling each erect nipple again and again. She moaned softly, starting to get into the act despite herself. Her eyelids fluttered closed. _Watch the mirror,_ she reminded herself. _He only sees what you see. _She focused on her hand, now rubbing more and more urgently between her legs. Alex swayed, letting out another low moan, hips moving in time with the rhythm of her fingers. She whimpered, involuntarily closing her eyes again as she began to lose control. _Lookit the mirror_, she thought incoherently. She threw back her head and cried out, her whole body trembling. 

-----

Alex pulled on her nightclothes and tumbled into bed. _Argh, I'm going to regret that in the morning. _ She imagined the scene at breakfast. _He'll sneer at me, like always. Or worse, laugh. In front of everybody. Sheesh, I am so dumb. _A flash of green light startled her out of her self-recriminations. 

She was reaching under her pillow for her wand when Severus loomed over the bed, soot from the chimney sprinkling onto the sheets as he lay down beside her. "You wouldn't believe the dream I just had," he murmured. He lounged on his elbow, conveniently blocking her access to her wand. 

She widened her eyes innocently. "A dream ? Sure it wasn't a vision ?" He didn't answer, but pulled her closer, caressing the curve of her hip. "Did this alleged dream have any affect on you ?" she asked with mock seriousness, reaching to fondle him. 

"I think your hands have been quite busy enough," he told her, catching her by the wrists. She let out a squeak of surprise as he pulled her arms above her head, pinning her down. Severus tugged her t-shirt up with his free hand, lowering his head to nip gently at her breasts. She wriggled, trying to free her wrists from his grip. "Go ahead, I like it when you squirm," he chuckled.

"Bastard," Alex commented half-heartedly. She moaned as he licked her nipples. He hooked a finger inside the waistband of her panties, pulling them lower inch by inch. She arched her back, silently pleading for his touch, then groaned aloud as he let the elastic snap back into place. He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, stroking her through the thin fabric of her panties, teasing her with rough kisses and gentle fingers. "Please, gods Severus, please..." 

"Gods, you drive me crazy," he groaned, releasing her hands so she could help him undress her. They fell together, bodies straining, trying to meld into one.

Later, he lay curled around Alex protectively as they slept. She stroked his hair, fading in and out of a dream where he was holding her hand. _I can't tell where I stop and he begins_, she thought drowsily, for once not bothered by the disorientation. 

"_I love you."_

That startled her awake for a moment. "Severus ? Did you say that, or did I ?" 

"Mm, go to sleep, Alex" the potions master mumbled. "Busy day tomorrow...pop quiz...detention..." 

Alex laughed softly. _Okay, that last bit was definitely Severus._ She wrapped her arms around him and went to sleep.


	34. Duct Tape and Death Eaters

Alex was still tugging on a pair of jeans, still trying to shake off the pain in her skull and the tight knot of fear in her stomach, when the soft knock sounded at the door. She opened it cautiously, wand poised. The witch smiled gratefully; it was Remus Lupin. She ushered the shabbily dressed wizard into the Knockturn Alley suite that had become like a second home. "Gods, I'm so glad it's you. When Severus said someone from the Order would be coming over, I was sure it was going to be Moody." 

"You're stuck with me, I'm afraid," Lupin replied, opening the satchel he carried and placing the pensieve on the side table. "Mundungus and Kingsley are outside. Standing guard." 

Alex sat down on the sofa. _First chance we've had in days to be alone, and You-Know-Who has to summon Severus in the middle of the night. It's almost like he knows. _She summoned up a cheerful smile and turned to Lupin. "Well, let's see what old You-Know... um, Voldemort has to say tonight." As Remus took his seat across from her, she lay down and slipped into the now-familiar trance. She entered a graveyard, joining the other black-cloaked and hooded figures. She heard Severus mutter a barely-audible complaint into his hood as the Dark Lord began to rage against Muggles, the Ministry of Magic, the ineptitude of his own disciples, and Harry Potter. Mechanically, she transferred each thought into the carved stone bowl.

Suddenly, Lupin was shaking her shoulder gently. Alex blinked. "There's a problem. Kingsley wants us to move." Silently, she slipped into shoes and a cloak and followed the greying mage out of the suite. 

In the tiny lobby, a house elf gestured to a doorway. "This exits into Muggle London, sir, ma'am," she piped. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt joined them in a dark alley moments later. "Dung saw someone he recognized. Who recognized him in turn, and returned with friends." The tall Black auror smiled, baring his teeth, a predatory expression. "He's leading them on a wild goose chase right now. We're going to get you to a nice Muggle hotel, Miss Rose." Alex found herself nearly jogging to keep up with the two wizards. She pulled out the pendant with its magic emerald, keyed to Severus' life force. When they passed under an electric street light, she saw that the stone was dark green, the same shade it had been when he'd answered the Dark Lord's summons. She slipped the necklace back inside her sweatshirt. "Did you get anything yet ?" she heard Shacklebolt asking Lupin.

"They're meeting in a cemetery. One of those modern Muggle ones; could be anywhere in Britain. I'll let you know as soon as we find out anything of use."

Before long, the auror had led them to a tan-painted metal back door set in a nondescript brick building He cast _alohomora _and ushered them into a stairwell. "I'll send an owl and get a couple others over here to help me guard the place. You've got room sixteen, on the fifth floor," Kingsley said quickly. "Tonks called ahead and booked the room. Useful to have a half-Muggle on the team," he grinned as he shut the door. 

The room was nondescript, furnished with two double beds, a dresser, a television. There was an adjoining bathroom. Alex perched gingerly on the edge of one of the beds as Lupin locked the door. "Ready to try again ?" he asked. She nodded and eased herself back onto the pillow, closing her eyes. Nothing.

"Um, let me just use the facilities," Alex murmured. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she splashed cold water on her face. _Just calm down, _she lectured herself. _You're perfectly safe. Safer than Severus is._ She wiped her hands and face on one of the scratchy towels, checked the emerald again – _still the same, he's okay_ – and finally, feeling slightly foolish, tucked her wand into the waistband of her jeans, hiding it under her sweatshirt. She returned to the bed and resolutely settled herself once more. _Relax, dammit. Just relax._

"It's no good," Remus said gently, "you're fighting it. You're just very tense," he reassured her, "perfectly understandable."

_Gods, I feel so stupid_. "Sorry. Do you want to try a sleep spell then ?" Alex asked. 

"I have another idea," he suggested, producing a small bottle from a pocket of his robe. "Calming Potion," he explained. "Drink this, and we'll give it another try."

"All right. Sorry," she said again. Alex drank the potion. After a minute, Remus cast his trance spell. This time it worked. In the dark cemetery, the Death Eaters were being called forward for the ritual of praise or punishment. Alex wondered if Severus had already taken his turn. She found herself hoping that she'd missed it. _Ugh, those eyes... _To her relief, the potions master wasn't focusing on the Dark Lord at the moment. His eyes darted around the circle of disciples, noting every detail. 

As though from a great distance, Alex heard a commotion. She opened her eyes, blinking, dazzled by the bright electric light in the hotel room. A figure was shouldering its way through the door, giving her a confused impression of someone very large. Remus was shouting the words of a spell. Alex sat up, started to reach for her own wand. There were twin flashes of red light as she fumbled at her waistband, and then the room went dark.

-----

A rushing sound, dim, flickering lights, a hard, cold surface under her body. Alex was shivering and sick to her stomach. Her first thought was incoherent - _what the hell is happening to me ? _Then full consciousness returned. _A car. _She hadn't ridden in one of the Muggle vehicles since coming to Britain. The feeling of nausea receded as she became reaccustomed to the sensation of riding. Still, she was far from comfortable. Her legs and arms were bound tightly and there was a duct tape gag across her mouth. _I'm in the back of a van. Someone Stupefied me...shit, where's Remus ?_

Male voices made a brief exchange as the van slowed down and rounded a corner. The flickering light came from street lamps, shining through the windshield. There were no windows in the back of the van. Alex turned her head cautiously, rolling onto her back. Her shoulders protested as the weight of her body pressed her bound arms against the metal floor of the van. A dark form huddled next to her. The intermittent light coming into the back revealed Remus Lupin, also bound tightly. They were alone in the cargo area. He was conscious and straining at his bonds. Alex risked raising her head and shoulders to get a look at his face. One eye was swollen shut and there was a raw, red mark across his cheek. A strip of thick grey tape hung from his jaw. As their eyes met, he pursed his lips. "Shh," he cautioned soundlessly. 

Alex lay back. _He's managed to get the gag off, at least,_ she thought. _He's a werewolf, stronger than a normal person; maybe he'll be able to get himself loose. _She tensed her muscles against her own restraints experimentally. _Shit. _Duct tape wrapped her arms from elbow to wrist. _It'd take magic to get this off me. _Her eyes widened. _Magic ! I've still got my wand ! And with his gag off, Lupin can use it. _

She squirmed, straining against the tape, cursing silently. She couldn't reach the wand herself. Cautiously, she scooted closer to Remus, maneuvering so her hip was pressed against his hands. She nudged them. "Um. Pardon me," Lupin whispered. 

Alex could have laughed if their situation wasn't so desperate. _What, does he think I'm coming on to him or something ? Sheesh. _She craned her neck, looking toward the front of the van. Fortunately, the men in the front were ignoring their cargo. _Just my luck, I get kidnapped with a gentleman werewolf. _Alex raised her hips and bumped against his bound hands insistently. 

After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, Lupin got the hint. She felt him run his hands along her hip, feeling the shape of the wand through the tight denim. She held still as he wriggled higher, getting into position to slip his fingers into the waistband of her jeans. "Pardon me," he breathed again as they brushed against bare flesh.

Alex did laugh then, shaking soundlessly. _Gods, I can just imagine him blushing right now,_ she thought, close to hysteria. _Good thing it's dark or he probably wouldn't be able to manage it._ With some difficulty, he got her wand and his hands free of her jeans. She felt him scoot back and could only assume he was trying to get the wand into position to cast. Her heart hammered in her chest. It would be difficult for him to attempt any magic, bound as he was, but it was their only hope. _Merciful gods, let this work. _

"_Evanesco_," Remus whispered hoarsely. 

To her surprise, Alex felt the tape binding her disappear. She'd expected him to free himself first. Lupin pressed her wand into her hand. _He really is a gentleman_, she thought. With an anxious glance to the front of the van, she rolled over and pointed her wand at the werewolf's restraints. "_Evanesco_," she returned the favor, freeing him. 

He grinned at her, teeth flashing white in the darkness. "Think we can take 'em ?"

"Absolutely," she whispered back. "Um, wait for a stop sign, we don't want to crash." Silently, the two mages rose to their knees. Alex tried to quiet the pounding of her heart. She was terrified. Her muscles were stiff and numb from lying tied up on the van floor. _And I'm the only one with a wand. Gods, don't let them turn around._ She risked a glance at Lupin. He seemed unperturbed. The van rolled to a stop at an intersection. "_Stupefy !_" Alex screamed at the thug in the driver's seat, as Remus sprang forward, grabbing the passenger in a headlock. The man was easily half again his size, but Remus overpowered him without difficulty, leaping over the seat to throttle him. Alex scrambled over the unconscious driver and shifted the van into park. A moment later she cast the stunning spell again and both kidnappers slumped unconscious. Two loud bangs followed as magic cords flew from the end of her wand to bind the thugs securely. Remus patted them down, locating his wand on the driver and pocketing it with an air of satisfaction. Alex was frantically searching the van. "The pensieve," she cried, panicking. "Shit ! Where the hell is it ?" She imagined a Death Eater leaning over the bowl, watching Snape's view of the meeting with Voldemort, realizing he was a spy.

"It's all right, it's safe," Remus reassured her quickly. "I banished it when they broke into the hotel room," he explained. He reached for the door handle. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"And leave these two ? Not on your life." Alex was tugging ineffectually at one unconscious man, trying to get into the driver's seat. "A little help here, please ?" Remus heaved the two hapless kidnappers over the seat, dropping them carelessly into the back of the van. "Fasten your seat belt," Alex ordered, "here we go." Lupin peered around with interest as she pulled away from the intersection. No one seemed to have noticed anything untoward; there was no pursuit. He leaned back, allowing himself to relax. Alex made a right turn. Headlights came toward them. He tensed again. "For cryin' out loud," the American shouted. Tires squealed as she swerved to avoid the oncoming cars. "What, are you people _crazy _?"

"Um, Alex ?" Remus ventured carefully, "I could be wrong, but Muggles drive on the left side of the road, I think." 


	35. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"We need to park somewhere unobtrusive," Alex said, frowning in concentration as she steered the van through another right turn, "and find out what's happening with Severus."

Lupin disagreed. "Severus is fine. We have to get in touch with Dumbledore. Pull over and let me summon an owl."

"How do you know he's fine ?" Alex's voice held a hint of panic. "Did I see him leave the meeting ?"

"I don't think so – what, can't you remember ?"

"How the hell do I know, Remus ? Whatever I remember about the meeting is in the pensieve !" 

He blinked. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Lupin ignored Alex's unladylike snort. "I'm sure Severus is fine," he repeated. 

Alex was about to argue when the strident blare of a police siren stopped her. She glanced in the rear view mirror. _Maybe they'll just pass by. Come on, just pass by._ The police car stayed behind them, siren shrieking. "Shit !" she muttered.

"Just pull over," suggested Remus.

"Are you kidding ? For one thing, I don't have a driver's license. Muggle police tend to frown on little omissions like that. And what happens when the cops notice the two guys tied up in the back ?"

"We _obliviate_ them," Remus answered reasonably. "We're wizards. They're Muggles. End of problem. And then we send an owl to Dumbledore." 

Alex brought the van to a stop on the shoulder of the road. The police car pulled up behind them, lights flashing. Mercifully, the grating pulse of the siren had stopped. "Step out of the van." The amplified voice was emotionless and professional. Alex grimaced as she turned off the ignition. Slipping her wand up her sleeve, she opened the door and stepped down reluctantly, rough gravel biting into the soles of her bare feet. She shivered; the March air was cold and damp.

Three officers approached, dark outlines, features back lit and obscured in the glare of the headlights. Alex heard the passenger-side door slam. "Wotcher, Remus ?" came a cheerful female voice a moment later. 

"Tonks," she cried, relief mingled with confusion, "what are you doing here ?"

-----

"So, a liaison office between the aurors and the Muggle police was formed to deal with the threat posed by Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban," explained Tonks, "and a few of us have been quietly working together ever since. Not that you could really call it working, what this lot do," she added with a grin.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, witch," came the good-natured retort. Alex, Remus, Tonks, and two Muggle police officers were crowded into a shabby, windowless basement office near King's Cross Station. Tonks had introduced the Muggles, but Alex was too wound up to remember their names. 

A small parchment envelope sailed under the office door, arced across the room, and landed on top of a pile of clutter on a desk. Alex noticed a small plastic sign amid the stacks of files and empty coffee cups – _Police Detective David Beckford_. Beckford picked up the envelope. "You people," he complained as he opened it, "couldn't possibly pick up the telephone, could you ? Ah. Shacklebolt's all right, going to meet you later at Order Headquarters, he says," he continued. 

_Good._ Kingsley Shacklebolt had been standing guard over the hotel room before they'd been kidnapped. Alex had been worried about him, during the moments when she could drive the worry about Severus out of her mind long enough to think of anyone else. Compulsively, Alex checked the magical pendant again. _It's not as dark anymore. I think. _The office's fluorescent lighting made it difficult for her to tell. She noticed Remus Lupin watching her. When she caught his eye he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Here's the Interpol file on one of the kidnappers, Dave," the other detective said suddenly. He'd been working at a computer since they'd entered the office. A printer began to spew paper. 

Beckford reached across the narrow aisle between desks and grabbed the sheets. "Armand Lestrange," he read, "last known address in Marseilles, wanted by the French police for smuggling, kidnapping, robbery..."

"I can't believe the Ministry doesn't have a file on him," Tonks said. "He must be some relative of Rabestan and Rodolphus Lestrange. I think I'll just pop by the office and take a look." 

"Go ahead, Tonks." There was a loud pop as the spiky-haired witch disapparated. The two police officers jumped in their seats. "I hate when she does that," Beckford remarked. "Well, in the meantime, we do have to finish taking statements from both of you," he said apologetically. 

The two mages answered endless questions while waiting for Tonks to return. It couldn't have taken her more than ten minutes, but to Alex, at least, it seemed much longer. "Armand Lestrange is a distant cousin of our Lestrange brothers," Tonks reported when she got back, reading from a manila file. "He's a squib, wanted by the Ministry of Magic as well as the Muggle police, for smuggling stunners-"

"What's a stunner ?" Lupin interrupted.

"They're fairly new," Tonks replied, "anyone with the least smidgen of magical talent can use one, even a squib. Like the name implies, they can knock you out cold – _Stupefy_ for dummies, basically."

"The red light I saw," Alex said.

Tonks nodded. "They used stunners on you both. This Armand Lestrange is a real thug. Bet you anything he gets transferred out of Muggle custody and sent to Azkaban," she added. 

Beckworth shrugged. "You lot are welcome to him. His accomplice is also French, one Jules Mendi. Seems to be a petty criminal, probably a Muggle. You'll have to check with your French counterparts, but somehow I doubt he's even a squib."

"So Voldemort has a French connection," Alex commented. "Why would a pure-blood fanatic send a squib and a Muggle to do his dirty work ?" 

"We don't know that any of this was Voldemort's doing," Remus answered. "The Lestranges could be acting on their own." He turned to Tonks. "It's been a long night. If you don't need Alex and me any longer, I think we'll get back to Grimmauld Place."

------

Remus led her through the front door of the hidden house and into the kitchen, which was crowded with witches and wizards. Alex realized that at least half of the Order of the Phoenix were already there waiting for them. A babble of excited conversation broke out as she was engulfed in simultaneous hugs from Molly Weasley and Fleur de la Cour. 

The red-haired matriarch of the Weasley family was dusted with soot, evidence that she'd traveled to Grimmauld place by floo powder. "Everyone's been in a panic," Mrs. Weasley said. "Kingsley owled us to ask for help guarding you two, and Bill and Arthur apparated to London right away. When they got to the hotel, they found Kingsley unconscious -"

"They stunned me. Bashed my head on the floor when I fell." Everyone turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt in the kitchen doorway, followed by two red-haired wizards Alex had never seen before. Kingsley's bald head was heavily bandaged. He looked embarrassed. "They had an invisibility cloak," he explained, "I heard a footstep, but didn't see a thing. Then a hand appeared, as though floating in the air, holding a stunner. Before I could get off a disarming spell, I'd been _stupefied_." 

"No one's blaming you, Kingsley," said Mrs. Weasley, affronted. "It's that Mundungus Fletcher, what did he think he was doing, running off like that ?"

"He didn't run off, Molly -" 

She ignored Kingsley's attempt to explain, turning on Remus Lupin instead. "And just look at you," she cried at the sight of his black eye. Conjuring a raw steak, she advanced on him, intent on administering first aid. "You look as if you've been in a brawl," she tutted disapprovingly, "hold still, would you ?"

"Not a brawl, just attacked and kidnapped," he replied cheerfully, ducking and avoiding her ministrations with some difficulty. "Um, an ice pack might help, Molly, if it wouldn't be too much bother," he suggested, wrinkling his nose at the bloody slab of meat.

"Just let me -" 

"Mundungus didn't come back ?" Alex broke into the argument. "Is it safe for Severus to go back to Knockturn Alley ?" _Damn, this whole thing is a mess. What if he gets away with spying on Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but then gets mugged by squibs when he gets home ?_ She couldn't decide whether to laugh at the notion or be afraid for him. 

"Severus always gets in touch with Albus after a meeting," Minerva McGonagall spoke up from a seat at the kitchen table. The deputy headmistress was calmly grading Transfiguration essays, ignoring the hubbub around her. "I don't know how," McGonagall added, "but he will contact Albus, and once he does, they'll join us here."

There didn't seem to be anything else to do but sit down and wait. Alex wanted to ask Remus to put her back into a trance so she could check on Severus, but restrained herself. _They all seem to think he's fine. How would it look if I acted as though I thought he couldn't take care of himself ? _She listened to Fleur de la Cour introduce Bill and Arthur Weasley to her and tried to make small talk with them and the other assembled members of the Order. Molly Weasley managed to bully her into accepting a conjured pair of slippers and a cup of tea. She sipped the hot drink and tried to stay calm. _I know he's all right. I think he's all right,_ she amended. _I just want to know for sure. Hell of a lot of good a weird psychic link does me, can't even use it when I want to. _Alex realized belatedly that Fleur de la Cour was speaking to her. _Shit, what did she just say ? _"Um, sure," she replied slowly, hoping an affirmative answer was appropriate.

Remus, sitting on the other side of Alex, touched her hand gently. She turned to the greying wizard, glad of an excuse not to have to continue pretending interest in Fleur's conversation. "That should be them now," he said softly, his eyes flicking toward the doorway. 

Alex frowned, unsure of what he meant. Then she heard the front door open. She pushed back her chair and ran out of the kitchen, skidding across the wooden floor in Molly Weasley's crocheted slippers. Dumbledore was coming down the hallway, followed by Severus Snape. "Good morning, sir," Alex blurted, slipping past the headmaster. She flung herself into Severus' arms, hugging him tightly. He leaned down to give her a brief kiss.

"What on earth are those things on your feet ? You look ridiculous," he greeted her.

"I'm happy to see you, too," Alex grinned, letting go of him reluctantly. "Damn, Severus. You look like shit."


	36. Spot of Tea, Anyone ?

"You really do look like shit," Alex repeated. Severus' nostrils were crusted with dried blood and both eyes were starting to turn black and blue. _What the hell happened ? _"Um, you do realize that's a broken nose you've got there ?" she ventured.

Severus flashed a quick grin at her. "Death Eaters have never been noted for their ability to play well with others," he commented dryly. He led Alex back into the kitchen, where Molly Weasley divided her frowns between the potions master's battered face and his muddy boots, giving both equal disapproval. "Don't even think about it," Severus told her curtly, forestalling any attempt at first aid. "I see you're all eager to hear about the most important detail of the meeting – the one that Alex couldn't provide," he sneered, looking around the room.

"Actually, Severus, Alex didn't get the chance to provide us with any details at all," Remus said, "and we've all been concerned. So if you'd care to start from the beginning..."

For just a brief moment, a look of cunning flickered in Snape's eyes. An instant later it was gone, replaced by a dangerous gleam. "Oh ?" he said softly. "And why didn't she ?" 

"There were problems," Kingsley Shacklebolt began. Alex took a seat next to Bill Weasley as Kingsley and Remus related the events of the past night. Snape paced and glowered as he listened.

"Let me get this straight, Lupin," he said incredulously. "You left a perfectly safe, heavily warded location, to take Alex to an unguarded _Muggle _hotel ?"

"The hotel wasn't unguarded," Shacklebolt protested. "I was there the whole time, and I'd called Arthur and Bill Weasley for back-up."

"Yes, and that worked out well, didn't it ?" 

"Knockturn Alley can hardly be described as a safe location, Snape," Kingsley replied angrily. "It's obvious now that it was part of the kidnappers' plan to get us away from there, but at the time, when Mundungus saw known criminals lurking in the area -"

"Mundungus Fletcher _is_ a known criminal," Severus replied sarcastically. "Where is the little miscreant, anyway ?" 

"He's with Moody," Dumbledore spoke up for the first time. "There's some question, in Mad-Eye's mind at least, as to whether Mundungus had been somehow coerced into participating in last night's kidnapping attempt. I myself do not believe that to be the case," he added. Molly Weasley sniffed. Dumbledore gave her a mild look, silencing any comment she'd been about to make, then turned back to Snape. "Everyone is safe, Severus, thank goodness. Now why don't you report on what happened at the meeting ?"

Alex couldn't help but smile as Severus straightened his shoulders and launched into his report, unconsciously adopting a lecturing tone. "The Dark Lord was deeply disappointed at the failure of his latest scheme," he began. "Nicholas Quid ought to thank whatever gods he believes in that he's locked up in Azkaban. The Dark Lord had to settle for punishing the one who'd recruited Quid into the Death Eaters. Whomever it was won't be showing up for work Monday morning," he added. 

Alex shuddered. _I'm almost glad I was kidnapped, _she thought. _At least I didn't have to watch Voldemort's temper tantrum. _

Snape went on with his report. "The Dark Lord complained at length about Harry Potter. His resentment of the 'boy who lived' is consuming him. He wants Potter to suffer. Bellatrix Lestrange was singled out for praise - again – for killing Potter's godfather." Severus smiled unpleasantly. "Then I was called forward to receive my assignment. The Dark Lord knows he cannot touch the boy so long as Potter remains safe at Hogwarts," he told them, "but I can."

"Voldemort wants you to murder Harry ?" gasped Mrs. Weasley. 

"No. I think the Dark Lord wants to save that pleasure for himself." Snape conjured a mug and turned to the pot on the stove. He proceeded to pour himself a cup of tea while the Order of the Phoenix members watched him impatiently. "Anyone else want anything while I'm up ?" he asked with uncharacteristic solicitude. "Freshen your cup, Minerva ?"

"Thank you, Severus," McGonagall replied blandly as he poured for her. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip, refusing to show the slightest impatience.

Alex suppressed the urge to giggle. _He's loving this - being the center of attention. Everyone's dying to know what Voldemort plans for him to do. _

"The Dark Lord has ordered me to murder someone close to young Harry Potter," Severus continued finally. "Being close to him myself as one of his teachers at Hogwarts, I'll have ample opportunity to use my skills as a poisoner, with little risk of being caught. The Dark Lord kindly left the choice of victim to my discretion." The wizard's dark eyes roamed around the kitchen table. "Whom to choose ? Not Albus Dumbledore. Even my megalomaniac master wouldn't expect me to aim so high. Perhaps young Ron Weasley, famous Harry Potter's best friend ?" 

The three Weasleys at the table tensed. _Sadist_, thought Alex. 

Snape's eyes lingered on Remus Lupin for a long moment. He didn't bother to comment, merely gave the shabby wizard a practiced sneer of contempt. "In the end, it was obvious," he stated. "What better choice than Potter's mentor, my own most bitter rival ?" Professor McGonagall paused with her teacup halfway to her lips. She raised an eyebrow at Severus, who bowed to her. "Yes, you, Minerva, I'm afraid." He shook his head apologetically, the effect spoiled somewhat by a grin. "Sorry, McGonagall. You are about to die a most painful and horrific death." 


	37. You Oughtta See the Other Guy

The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix dragged on for another hour as plans for McGonagall's 'death' were finalized. The deputy headmistress finally departed Grimmauld Place in her animagus form. Dumbledore, Snape, and Alex took a Portkey back to the gates of Hogwarts. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was already burning the mist off the lake, promising an unseasonably warm day. Soon the grounds would be crowded with students eager to get outdoors, but for now, the lawns leading up to the castle were empty and still. 

The three mages said goodbye quietly in the main hall. Snape retreated to his dungeon while Alex and the headmaster climbed the stairs toward their own quarters. Back in her apartment, Alex soaked in a hot bath, trying to relax. The events of the night ran through her mind, repeating again and again in an endless loop. She sighed, letting the water run out of the tub and reaching for her wand to dry her hair. _Who would have thought I'd end up in a secret order, fighting against evil ? Heh, Grandfather Corwin must be rolling in his grave about now. _She conjured a lacy black nightgown, and after a moment's thought, a matching silk robe to wear over it. Crossing to the sitting room fireplace, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped across the hearth. "Severus Snape's apartment," she stated. Cold green flame surrounded her. 

Alex stepped out of the fireplace hastily as the green flames dissipated. Severus had already kindled a fire in the grate. The orange, non-magical flames crackled merrily. He was slouched on the leather couch, holding a glass of red wine. An opened bottle stood on the side table. "I wasn't expecting you," he commented. 

"It's still the weekend, Severus." She loomed over him, making her expression severe with some difficulty. "You're all mine for the next twelve hours."

The effect was ruined when Snape flicked his wand, conjuring a pair of brightly-colored, crocheted slippers onto her feet. "You'll catch your death of cold, wandering around the dungeons barefoot," he smirked.

"Eew." Alex banished the slippers. "Next time I go into a trance, I'll be sure to keep my shoes on," she grumbled. Curling up on the couch beside Severus, she conjured a wineglass and watched him as he poured for her. His face had the taut, pinched look of exhaustion, its pallor accenting the dark bruises around his eyes. He'd bathed but obviously hadn't bothered to do anything about his broken nose. _That's not going to heal straight, _Alex thought to herself. _At least it wasn't too bad of a break._ There were more bruises visible on his torso. _Couple of fractured ribs ? _she wondered. "Severus, we need to talk."

"We need to _talk _?" Severus repeated in mock horror. He rolled his eyes. "Four of the most terrifying words a woman can say. Why don't you just _crucio_ me ?"

"Aw, quit your whining. Listen, what the hell happened at the meeting ? Who beat you up ? Does the other guy at least look as bad as you do ?" Severus chuckled at the last question. He drained his wine glass and reached to pour another. 

"Lucius Malfoy," he said after taking a sip of wine, "is beginning to chafe under the yoke of our Dark Lord - this endless obsession He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has with young Potter. Chasing after a schoolboy bears slight resemblance to the fantasies of ruling the world that we all bought into so long ago. Being constantly thwarted at every turn, and by a mere child..." With this last statement Snape's voice revealed a touch of frustration of his own. "Malfoy wants to overthrow the Dark Lord," he said bluntly. Alex's eyes widened. Severus shrugged. "It's been sixteen long years since we've seen a significant victory for the cause. Shall we say that Lucius' patience is running out ?" 

"I can't imagine Lucius Malfoy siding with Dumbledore," Alex murmured. She gave the potions master a reproachful look as he burst out laughing.

"That must be the famous American optimism at work." Severus winced slightly. "Ow, that hurts my ribs. Really, Alex, your naivete is just priceless," he added.

"I said it was hard to imagine," Alex said, annoyed.

"Lucius Malfoy will turn to the light the day after I dress up as Father Christmas and distribute gifts to the patients in the pediatric ward at St. Mungo's," Snape assured her. "In other words, two days after hell freezes over."

It was Alex's turn to laugh. "Now there's a mental picture I could live without," she giggled. "You playing Santa Claus. Gods, you'd scare the poor sick kids to death." 

"Lucius will have to draw his allies from among the Death Eaters," Severus went on. "He took me aside at that dinner party you were unable to attend and dropped... subtle hints."

"I'll bet they were subtle. How'd you respond ?" 

Severus rolled his eyes. "I led him on, giving the impression that I would support him if he moved against the Dark Lord, but saying nothing that could incriminate me, naturally."

Alex summoned the wine bottle and poured herself another glass. _Gods, I can imagine that conversation. _She pictured Severus and Malfoy trading carefully chosen words, each seeking an opening, a weakness to exploit. _Ugh. _"Malfoy's plan sounds nearly impossible," she remarked. "None of you can trust one another enough to form an alliance. At the first opportunity to suck up to Voldemort, anyone Lucius had managed to recruit would rat him out."

"Which is exactly what happened last night." Snape's eyes gleamed. "Dolohov betrayed Malfoy, or tried to. If Lucius could trust anyone, it would be Antonin Dolohov. But Dolohov was the one who'd recruited Nicholas Quid, you see. He turned on Lucius to try and save his own hide." Severus paused. "Of course there was nothing solid to implicate Lucius Malfoy, he's far too clever for that. And the Dark Lord didn't believe the accusations anyway," he continued thoughtfully after a moment. "Lucius has always been the Dark Lord's right-hand man. It's as though he can do no wrong." The potions master's dark eyes were bewildered.

"He has charisma, Severus," Alex replied. "Lucius Malfoy is Voldemort's fair-haired boy. Literally." Snape snorted dismissively. _Popularity is something he's never experienced, _Alex reminded herself, _and try as he might, he'll never understand it._ _Severus is just one of those people who never fit in, never belong, only watch from outside. _She felt a rush of sympathy, but didn't let it show. _Well, spying is a good calling for him, anyway. _Alex changed the subject. "So what happened then ? Looks like a brawl broke out." 

Severus looked sidelong at her, his pensive expression changing to a grin. "Correct. The Dark Lord has always fostered an atmosphere of hatred and paranoia, even among his followers," he told her. "That seething cauldron sometimes boils over. The Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix attacked Malfoy, and within moments, anyone with a grudge to settle or something to prove had leapt into the fray." 

"You fought on Malfoy's side, I take it ?" Snape nodded. Alex sipped her wine, frowning. They watched in silence as a log in the fireplace collapsed into embers, sending sparks up the chimney. "And if Malfoy does manage to stage a coup ?" she asked finally.

"That would be highly unlikely. The Lestranges will never turn against the Dark Lord."

"How do Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers figure into last night's attack on Lupin and me ?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't know yet. You've obviously become a target. So, from now on, you don't leave the safety of Hogwarts unless I'm with you."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter," Alex retorted.

"You're going to have one, regardless," he replied implacably. "It can be Mad-Eye Moody, if you'd prefer." The little witch snorted indignantly. "I mean it, Alex. You don't step one foot off of the grounds without a guard."

Alex started to continue the argument, then changed her mind, and the subject, abruptly. "You have no intention of telling any of the Order about Malfoy's plans, not even Dumbledore," she said shrewdly. "You say it's unlikely Voldemort could be overthrown, but if he ever was, you'd be second in command. Lucius Malfoy's right-hand man."

"Yes. And if I was, I'd be in an even better position to help the Order," Severus replied, meeting her gaze.

"So why the secrecy ?" He didn't answer, just looked back at her challengingly. She answered her own question. "You've always withheld information from Dumbledore, haven't you ?" 

"No, not always. Just since the Dark Lord's return. I will not be a pawn, Alex. Not anymore." His eyes were fierce. 

Alex wanted to hug him tightly, but mindful of his cracked ribs, settled for leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. "You're playing a very dangerous game, Severus."

"But I'm playing by my rules," he replied. 

Alex yawned. Her mind had finally stopped treading over the details of the kidnapping attempt and she had begun to feel drowsy. "Scoot over," she ordered. Severus shifted so they could lie on the couch side by side. Alex tucked her wand under one of the sofa cushions, within easy reach, then wrapped her arms around him. He stroked her hair. "Narcissa Malfoy," Alex murmured.

"What about her ?"

"How do you think she feels about Lucius' plan ? Isn't Bellatrix Lestrange her sister ?"

"Narcissa hasn't seen her sister in years. She didn't visit her in Azkaban; the Malfoys distanced themselves from convicted Death Eaters. I don't think the two were ever close. Anyway, Narcissa has dedicated her life to advancing Lucius' career," Severus said sleepily, "you know the type, the devoted wife, the perfect hostess. A beautiful ornament on Lucius' arm."

Alex felt an odd little twinge of jealousy. "I know the type. Would that be your type, Severus ?"

"Perhaps." She felt a soft laugh rumble up through his chest. "No. I think I'd get bored. Narcissa is entirely too trusting," he added. "She seems to believe everything Lucius tells her."

_Whoa. Is that a warning ? _"I trust you, Severus," Alex said. 

"As far as you can throw me," he chuckled. He conjured a blanket and spread it over them, carefully placing his wand on the side table. He pulled Alex close. 

"Yeah. But I can throw you pretty far," she reminded him, stifling a yawn. "Remember when I disarmed you ? That was a good fifteen, maybe twenty feet."

"Point taken." 


	38. Murder Most Faux

"It's time."

Alex startled. _Shit. I hate when he does that_, she thought, turning around in her chair. The potions lab had been silent save for the clicking of the keyboard under her fingers; Thursday evening detention had ended an hour ago. Severus stood behind her, for once not smirking at having been able to sneak up on her. "So soon ?" she asked. "Damn, I thought it'd take longer."

The potions master shrugged. "Vagrants aren't exactly rare. Do you have your trunk ?"

"No, it's still in my room." He tapped his foot impatiently. "Um, I'll just go get it and meet you in the main hall ?"

"Very well."

Alex hurried up the stairs to her own quarters. Her eyes swept over the bedroom, looking for the miniature steamer trunk. _Oh, okay, here it is._ "_Engorgio_." Once the trunk was enlarged, she hastily pulled the shelves, drawers, and clothes bar out of it, leaving them strewn across the floor. Shrinking the trunk again, Alex shrugged into a cloak and headed for the main hall. Snape was pacing, waiting for her. Without a word, he led her out of the castle and across the windswept grounds.

Once outside the gates, he selected a rock from the side of the road and tapped it with his wand. "_Portus_." The rock glowed blue for a moment, bright in the darkness of the lane, then faded. The two mages placed their hands on it immediately and disappeared. They reappeared a moment later in the crowded basement headquarters of the Metropolitan Police/Auror liaison office. Severus cursed quietly; he'd landed hard against a metal filing cabinet. Alex steadied herself and looked around. The Muggle detective David Beckworth was there along with Tonks.

"Wotcher, Alex," she said cheerfully. "Oh, hullo, Snape. Do something about those robes, would you ? Bit too conspicuous, if you know what I mean."

Severus opened his mouth, obviously intending to make a comment about Tonks' hair, but closed it as the metamorphmagus screwed up her face in concentration. Within seconds she'd transformed into a stodgy man with bifocals and a paunch. "That's fantastic, Tonks," David Beckworth enthused, "you look just like Williams."

"Been practicing," Tonks said breezily. The contrast of her youthful, female voice emerging from the male, middle-aged body made Alex giggle involuntarily. "Well, Snape ?" Severus sighed theatrically and banished his cloak. With a few words and a wave of his wand, he conjured Muggle clothing. Alex banished her own cloak and black work robe. Underneath the American wore slacks and a blouse. The three disguised mages and the Muggle policeman left the office and made their way down dingy corridors, eventually passing through heavy metal doors into a morgue.

An attendant in a white lab coat looked up from a desk as they entered. Beckworth greeted him smoothly while Tonks, disguised as Williams, presented a sheaf of paperwork. _Just stay calm,_ Alex reminded herself. She was acutely aware of everything that could go wrong. _What if the attendant asks Tonks a question ? What if he gets suspicious ? Severus and I don't exactly look like cops._ To her surprise, she found herself climbing into a police van which Beckworth drove away without incident. Perched on a bench in the back of the van next to Snape, Tonks resumed her normal appearance.

Beckworth drove them to a deserted lot behind a warehouse. Alex took out her trunk and enlarged it. She and Tonks watched as the two men wrestled the unidentified vagrant's body into the trunk and closed it. Alex tapped the trunk with her wand and murmured "_Diminuendo._" It immediately shrank. Suppressing a shudder at the thought of its contents, she placed the miniature trunk in her pocket. Moments later, she and Severus apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. In their absence, it had begun to rain. Alex glanced at the clock tower; the whole escapade had taken less than an hour.

"Time to commit murder," Snape said, his eyes gleaming.

_Again_, thought Alex bitterly.

Severus caught the sneer that crossed her face and immediately his own features hardened. "I can take it from here, if you haven't the stomach for it, Miss Rose," he said coldly.

"I want to say goodbye to Minerva," she retorted. They returned to the dungeon, entering Snape's private quarters through the secret passage behind the supply closet. The potions master picked up the container of floo powder on the hearth and held it out to her with a mocking bow. _Bastard_, she thought automatically, grabbing a handful of the powder and preceding him through the floo network to McGonagall's quarters.

-----

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in front of the fire, sipping a cup of tea. She was dressed in a long flannel nightgown and tartan robe, appropriate considering the late hour. The murder victim wasn't surprised to see them emerge from her sitting room hearth. "I am prepared to die, Severus," she greeted him dryly. Alex couldn't help but smile.

There was a puff of displaced air as Alex enlarged the trunk once again. Snape unzipped the body bag inside and levitated the corpse, looking inquiringly at McGonagall. She indicated an open door leading further into the apartment. Directing the body with his wand, Snape floated it into the bedroom and deposited it on the floor next to McGonagall's bed. Alex forced herself to look. It was an elderly man with lank grey hair and a haze of white stubble on his sunken cheeks and chin. _Poor bastard,_ thought Alex. _Ugh. I'm gonna need to scourgify that trunk, or at least air it out. _The corpse smelled strongly of stale alcohol, and worse.

McGonagall stepped forward matter-of-factly. "_Scourgify_." The odor dissipated. With precise movements of her wand, she conjured garments, exact duplicates of the ones she was wearing, then transfigured the male vagrant into her identical twin.

_Wow_, thought Alex.

"Impressive," breathed Snape.

Minerva McGonagall gave a satisfied nod, looking down at her dead body lying as though it had fallen out of bed. "That ought to do it." She turned to Snape briskly and shook his hand. "Best of luck to you, Severus. Take care."

When it was Alex's turn to say goodbye, she hugged the older woman fiercely, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Goodbye, Minerva. I hope we'll see one another again soon, under better circumstances," she said.

McGonagall patted her back awkwardly. "There, there, Miss Rose. It's not as though I'm really dead," she said brusquely. Alex smiled up at her, resolutely blinking away the offending tears. For a brief moment, Minerva smiled back, then abruptly crumpled, sprouting fur, tabby markings, and a tail as she shrank. The cat meowed and ran lightly out of the room.

-----

Severus waited until the front door closed softly. "Any chance you'd tell me what's been wrong with you for the past three days ?" he asked waspishly, looming over her, "Or am I expected to be a Seer now in addition to my other duties ?"

Alex glared up at him. "_Accio newspaper._" A copy of Tuesday's _Daily Prophet_ sailed into the room moments later. She waved the banner headline in his face. "Antonin Dolohov was found dead. You helped kill him. Hell, for all I know, you're the one who finished him off."

"The fact that a Dark wizard met a violent end comes as a shock to you ? I'm sorry your delicate sensibilities are offended," Snape said sarcastically, "but I'm afraid I must inform you that this is the real world, not some schoolgirl fantasy land."

"You could have told me he'd been murdered. You had ample opportunity. Or is this another little detail you thought I wouldn't notice, like when you _obliviated_ me ?"

"Oh, please." Severus rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it was Lucius Malfoy who killed Dolohov, not me."

"That makes it all right, then. You're innocent as a first-year Hufflepuff." Her sarcasm matched his own. Alex stepped into the fireplace with a final glare at Severus. "My apartment," she instructed the floo network. She crossed the hearth into her own darkened bedroom, half expecting him to follow her, to continue the argument. He didn't. _Fine, then. Bastard. _She tripped over the drawers she'd left scattered on the floor. "Ow ! Dammit !" _And to top it all off,_ she thought furiously, _now I've got to spend the weekend attending a funeral._


	39. Four Encounters and a Funeral

The atmosphere at Hogwarts was dreary as Alex made her way toward the main hall after teaching her last class. For once she didn't have to shove her way through crowds of boisterous adolescents. The students had been subdued since rumors of Professor McGonagall's death had begun shortly after classes started for the day. The plan had been for Dumbledore to find McGonagall's body, but Poppy Pomfrey had gotten to her quarters first. The school nurse had been stunned by the death of her friend. _So were Flitwick and Sprout, _Alex thought, _but at least they managed to teach their classes. _Professor Trelawney had reportedly collapsed, having apparently seen McGonagall's untimely demise in one of her crystal balls the week before. _And Hagrid just totally fell apart when he heard the news. _

The decision had been made not to tell anyone that Minerva was really alive. Only those who'd been at Grimmauld Place to hear Snape's announcement knew the truth. They had to minimize the risk of word getting out that her death had been faked. Not only that, but Lucius Malfoy would undoubtedly attend the funeral. If anyone appeared too cheerful, it might arouse the Death Eater's suspicions. _Not that that's going to be a problem, _Alex thought. _The ones who believe Minerva is dead are miserable with grief, and the ones who know better are miserable with guilt. _She passed a group of Gryffindor girls crying and hugging one another for comfort. _Poor kids. Wonder how Potter's holding up ? _

Alex scanned the entrance hall, half hoping to see Severus Snape pacing and waiting for her. Her view of the doors was blocked for a moment by an official-looking team of aurors. Then she caught sight of a tall wizard. _Oh, great Merlin's beard, no. Not him. _To her dismay, Mad-Eye Moody was the one doing the pacing. Alex was tempted to turn around and flee. _Not on your life_, she thought resolutely. _I'm not afraid of him. _

"They're conducting a full investigation into McGonagall's death," Moody remarked by way of greeting. He watched with approval as another pair of aurors bustled by. "At least someone in the Ministry is showing good sense. Seventy is too young for a witch like McGonagall to buy it. She was in the prime of life." He took Alex's arm in a firm grip. "Snape says you have an appointment at St. Mungo's ? Let's get on with it."

Alex jerked her arm out of his grasp and strode out of the hall. To her disappointment, Moody kept pace with her easily across the muddy grounds. _His wooden leg must have a charm on it. Argh. Just wait until I get within hexing distance of Severus. _They made it to the hospital without incident. Moody insisted on checking the waiting room thoroughly before allowing her to take a seat. He sat across from her, tense and alert. _Paranoid,_ Alex decided. To add to her bad mood, the receptionist informed them that Dr. Salubria was running late. _Great. Just great. _Alex picked up an outdated copy of _Witch Weekly_ and flipped it open. She stared blindly at a random page, trying to ignore Moody's beady eye fixed on her.

His electric-blue magical eye rolled around the room suspiciously, then focused on the magazine in her hands. "_Lip Potion on the Collar of his Robes and Nine Other Clues That Your Wizard May be Cheating on You,_" he read through the cover. "Don't trust Snape, eh ? Smart girl."

Alex tossed the magazine aside, biting back an angry retort. _No. He's not worth it. I won't let this asshole get a rise out of me. _She was relieved when Dr. Salubria finally called her into his office.

"Terrible thing, Minerva McGonagall dying so suddenly," the Healer remarked sympathetically. "How are you holding up ?"

"I'm fine," Alex answered truthfully. They made small talk for a few minutes. "Doc, I think it's time to switch back to Muggle medication. The _Felicitas _potion just isn't doing the trick anymore," Alex finally told him.

"Are you sure this isn't because of Professor McGonagall's death ? Grief is a normal response."

"No, that's not it," she explained. "I've been feeling down for a while. Irritable, anxious...

"It's time for you to go back on Prozac," Salubria concurred. "I'll have to get the prescription filled at a Muggle pharmacy. I'll send the medicine out to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Now remember, no alcohol with this medication, young lady." He bid her goodbye with a twinkle in his eye.

"Back to Hogwarts ?" Mad-Eye Moody inquired, rising to his mismatched feet.

"I'd like to stop in Diagon Alley for just a few minutes," Alex answered, managing to keep her voice polite. "That is, if you don't mind."

Moody shrugged. "Let's go." They apparated to Diagon Alley, where Alex stopped at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary Shop. Mad-Eye followed on her heels like a guard dog, peering into the bulk potion ingredients bins suspiciously and wrinkling his nose at the foul smell that permeated the building. Shopping completed, they returned to the gates of Hogwarts. Moody refused to leave Alex there, opting instead to trail her up the lawns and watch until she was safely inside the castle.

"Thanks," Alex said curtly. Moody turned away with a grunt. She shrugged and closed the door.

-----

Inside, the hushed murmur of conversation drifted out from the great hall; dinner wasn't quite over yet. Not feeling any desire for either food or company, Alex headed for the dungeons, intent on putting her purchases to use. The idea for a potion had come to her when Dr. Salubria had warned her not to mix alcohol with her medications. _Poor Hagrid. He's taking McGonagall's death really hard,_ Alex thought, motivated by a mixture of sympathy for her friend and the desire to experiment. _The guy's a heavy drinker to begin with. What the heck, if anyone could use a hangover remedy, it's Hagrid. _

She selected a book of standard remedies, flipping through it until she found a hangover cure she was familiar with. Summoning parchment and a quill, Alex frowned in concentration as she altered the recipe, nearly tripling some of the ingredients, taking into account Hagrid's unique half-giant physiognomy. Using a mixture of mathematics and intuition, she was finally satisfied that her modifications would work. The witch took up a mortar and pestle and began to grind dried kudzu leaves into a fine powder, settling into the calming, familiar routine of potions work.

Dinner ended and Severus Snape returned to the dungeon. Alerted by the brightly lit torches, he drew his wand and entered the laboratory silently. When he saw Alex, he relaxed and lounged against the door frame, watching as she deftly chopped pegasusradish and added it to the simmering brew. Midway through stirring lemon juice into the cauldron, she glanced up and saw him. "What are you doing here ?" she asked with a touch of belligerence.

"I live here," Severus pointed out. Then he shrugged. "I like watching you work."

Alex hesitated. "Severus, I -"

"I only said I enjoyed _watching_ you," he sneered, brushing past her to the storage closet. "I have no desire to listen to your moralizing."

Alex fought off the urge to go after him, to escalate from insults to throwing hexes. She took a deep breath, then let it out in a snarl of frustration. _Ungh. I'm better off without him._ She turned her attention to bottling the potion and cleaning up the workspace, performing each chore mechanically as she ran over a list of Snape's faults in her mind. _He's hopeless. The man is incurably twisted. Hell, he basically told me straight out that I can't trust him. _Alex gathered up the finished potions and left the lab. Her reluctance to climb the stairs had nothing to do with acrophobia, she realized. _I'm better off, _she reminded herself, s_o why the hell is it that all I want to do right now is run back to him ? _Resolutely, she turned her back on the dungeon and headed for her apartment. _I hope Dr. Salubria sends the Prozac over tomorrow. Because obviously, I need it bad._

_-----_

The funeral was held Sunday afternoon at St. Dymphna's, a little church in McGonagall's home village of Peatreek in Berwikshire. Wizarding folk from all over Britain had come to pay their last respects. A special train from Hogwarts had brought many of the staff and students. Albus Dumbledore had assigned members of the Order of the Phoenix to help out with logistics, so Alex found herself manning the apparition point set up in a field near the church. Witches and wizards appeared in the field with loud pops, then made their way down the country lane and into the churchyard in somber groups of two or three. Lucius Malfoy arrived in this fashion, as did Remus Lupin. At a quarter til two, Alex started down the lane herself. Lupin was sitting on the stone wall bordering the field. He stepped out and kept pace with her.

"How have you been, Alex ?"

She shrugged. "All right. Yourself ?"

"Fine," Remus replied shortly. He lowered his voice. "Has Severus said anything to you about the last meeting ?"

"What do you mean ? He told everyone what went on."

"I don't think so. I saw the look on his face when he realized that you hadn't had the chance to see the meeting. He was holding something back. I was hoping he'd tell you what really happened."

Alex felt her heartbeat speed up. _Rat spleen, daisy roots, shrivelfig, dash of leech.._ she recited the list of ingredients to calm herself. "You-Know-Who wanted to punish Dolohov for his recruit's failure." She managed to keep her voice bland. "Some of the Death Eaters got carried away. Severus tells me that's not uncommon."

"And that's all there was to it ?" Remus had stopped, blocking her path.

Alex met his eyes without blinking. She shrugged. "That's all there was to it. Come on. We don't want to be late for the funeral."

People were still crowding into St. Dymphna's. Alex slipped away from Remus as they joined the mourners and found herself standing next to Hagrid in the back of the church. The big gamekeeper blew his nose loudly into a tablecloth-sized handkerchief. He was simply too huge to fit into a pew. Alex patted his hand sympathetically, watching the ceremony begin with a mixture of curiosity and discomfort. _I dont belong here. It's not like I have a clue what's going on. _Alex grimaced. _Dark wizards don't rank religious education as a high priority for their children. _She had been surprised to find that Minerva McGonagall's memorial would be taking place at a church. _It makes an odd kind of sense, though, _she realized, listening to the stately Elizabethan phrases of the funeral service. _Minerva would have approved of this. _Alex shook her head, impatient with herself. _Sheesh, she did approve of this, just a week ago. Stop thinking about her as though she's really dead._

At the conclusion, eight pallbearers bore the coffin down the aisle. They were all Hogwarts students, chosen by lot from among the Gryffindor prefects and members of McGonagall's beloved house quidditch team. Pale-faced and stoic, the teenagers levitated the heavy casket draped with crimson and gold. Alex closed her eyes involuntarily. _Dear gods, those poor kids. They're too young to have to deal with this._ The congregation of witches and wizards filed solemnly out of the church, following the pallbearers to McGonagall's final resting place.

The American was startled by a hand on her shoulder. It was Lucius Malfoy, his pale eyes watching her intently as she turned to face him. The last of the mourners were crossing the threshold, just a few feet away. She and Malfoy were alone in the church. "I'd like a word with you, Miss Rose," he murmured.


	40. Bats in the Belfry

"Alone, if you please," Malfoy added. He steered her toward a narrow doorway, holding her right arm in a steely grip. A spiral staircase led up into the church bell tower. Malfoy crowded against Alex, preventing her from getting to her wand with her free hand. She hesitated at the foot of the stairs, but he didn't slow his pace. Her choices were limited to walking on her own two feet, or being dragged. Either way, she was going up the stairs. Glancing up at Malfoy's profile, Alex saw that he was smiling.

_What a bully. Jerk. I could kick him - _she immediately rejected the notion. _Too late to catch him off guard. Besides he'd probably enjoy an excuse to rough me up. _Yelling for help wasn't an option either. _No way I'm going to_ _disrupt the burial service. I'd look like a total idiot. Malfoy only wants to talk. I hope. _

The wizard didn't release her until they'd reached the level that housed the carillon. The bells hung in rows high above their heads. "Such a pity you had to miss our little dinner party," he remarked casually, "there were a number of influential people there that I'd hoped to introduce you to."

Alex smiled back at Malfoy insincerely. She'd slipped her wand out of her pocket as soon as he'd let go of her and now held it firmly, her hand concealed in the voluminous folds of her skirt. "I hope Severus told your lovely wife how sorry I was not to be able to attend."

"He mentioned something about you being ill. Severus is, shall we say, somewhat lacking in social graces," Malfoy said with just a touch of condescension. He chuckled indulgently.

"Severus isn't lacking in the qualities that really matter," Alex replied. She felt a flare of anger at Malfoy's subtle ridicule of Snape. _I'm the only one allowed to comment on his lack of social skills, buddy, _she thought. "There are more important things in life than having expensive clothes or influential friends," Alex added, "but some people don't understand that." Her eyes roved over Lucius Malfoy's impeccably tailored robes, coolly unimpressed.

"I wouldn't be in a position to appreciate the full range of Severus' good qualities, Miss Rose," he answered, "but I'm sure you could attest to his... prowess." For just a moment, he allowed his smile to slip, turning it into a leer.

Alex felt herself blush. She bit back an angry response. _He's just trying to get a rise out of me. _She was grateful for the shadows in the bell tower that hid the flush that had risen in her cheeks. _I wish he'd get to the point._

"Of course, I'm speaking of potion making," Malfoy added blandly. "Severus tells me that you yourself are skilled in that area. I often have need of various potions. Of course, I am in a position to pay handsomely for the services of a potions master," he flicked manicured fingers dismissively. "Far better than the pittance you receive for your work at Hogwarts."

"I doubt I'm suited to create the type of potions you'd require," Alex said. _I'm not in the habit of brewing poisons. _

"I think you're mistaken, Miss Rose. I'm sure you're quite competent," Malfoy responded, choosing to take her rebuttal as a lack of self-confidence. He waited, one elegant eyebrow arched expectantly. Alex didn't reply. "I'm afraid you are mistaken on another point as well," he went on smoothly after a moment. "You said that influential friends aren't important. I disagree. The right friends can be very important indeed." Alex felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The smile never left his face, but somehow he managed to convey menace. "In difficult times like these, influential friends can even mean the difference between life and death."

_Okay, that was a threat. _Alex crossed to one of the arched windows and stood looking down on the burial service. Lucius Malfoy's hints and innuendos were beginning to wear on her nerves. Below in the churchyard, the coffin had been lowered into the ground and the mourners were filing by slowly, each tossing a handful of dirt onto the lid. "How tiresome," Alex remarked, indicating the ceremony. She was determined to get a dig of her own in. "This must be the second funeral you've had to attend this week," she said over her shoulder. "I read Antonin Dolohov's obituary in the _Daily Prophet_. He was one of your friends, wasn't he ?"

"Yes, Miss Rose, he was." He stepped soundlessly across the space between them. She gasped involuntarily as he grabbed her roughly, spinning her around to face him. His pale eyes bored into hers. "But Dolohov made a fatal mistake. He became my enemy." He loomed over Alex, his face only inches away from her own. The low stone windowsill and Malfoy's hands grasping her arms were the only things between her and empty air.

"I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy," Alex murmured. To her surprise, she found it was true. She still held her wand ready to defend herself. His grip on her arms might hinder her, but she didn't need to make any big flourishes to cast the hex she had in mind. "Let me go, right now," she suggested pleasantly, pointing her wand at his crotch. "Unless you want a scorching case of venereal disease. That'd be interesting to have to explain to your wife."

If anything, Malfoy's smile widened. He stepped back from the window ledge and released her. "I see you've overcome your fear of heights."

She blinked at him in surprise. _Wow. I guess I have. _

"Am I interrupting something ?" A silky voice broke the silence. Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows.

"Of course not, Severus," Malfoy assured him smoothly, "I was just explaining the importance of friendship to Miss Rose."

"Good. I wouldn't want to disrupt the moment with my lack of social graces," Snape replied sarcastically.

_He's been here all along,_ Alex realized. _My knight in shining armor. Well, okay, not exactly shining,_ she amended. _Heck, not exactly a knight, either. _She nearly laughed out loud, struck anew at the contrast between the two Death Eaters. Snape's bruises had just begun to fade and his hair, as usual, was greasy and unkempt. Malfoy, on the other hand, was perfectly groomed. There was nothing to show that he'd participated in mayhem the week before. _Ugh. You wouldn't know it to look at him, but Lucius Malfoy is the slimy one._

He turned back to her, all trace of the smile gone. "A word to the wise, Miss Rose. You'll find soon enough that I'm not the only one who's taken notice of you. I daresay it's no longer a matter of _if_ you'll need protection, but when."

"Your concern is touching but misplaced, Lucius," Snape interrupted. "You needn't concern yourself about Miss Rose. Her safety is my responsibility, not yours. Besides," he added, "you really don't want to worry. It can cause unsightly wrinkles, or so I've been told." Malfoy glared at him. "Ah, you see, it's happening already," he pointed out, unintimidated.

Malfoy turned away from him dismissively. When he looked at Alex, his smile was firmly in place again. "Consider my proposal, Miss Rose," he said. "It's really in your best interest to accept." Malfoy turned regally and brushed past Snape. "Good day, Severus." They watched as he swept down the stairs.

"The train for Hogwarts will be leaving shortly," Severus told her, holding out his arm. Putting away her wand, Alex slipped her arm through his.

"I didn't need any help dealing with Malfoy," she felt compelled to say as they descended the staircase.

"I know."

"But I was damn glad when you showed up," she admitted.

-----

Snape and Alex sat across from one another in an empty compartment towards the back of the train. Neither spoke until they'd left the station. "I don't -" Alex began, but he silenced her with a gesture. She watched as he placed wards against eavesdropping around the compartment. _Paranoid, _she thought. _No, cautious. _"I don't think Lucius Malfoy knows about the kidnapping," she said once Severus had sat down again.

He nodded. "He suspects some plot is in the works, but he isn't a part of it. That points to his chief rival."

"Bellatrix Lestrange," said Alex.

"Yes. I think we can conclude that it was Bella Lestrange who arranged that little escapade. And somehow, I doubt that she simply wanted to talk to you."

Alex shuddered. Then a new thought occurred to her. "So Malfoy isn't involved... unless he really is involved, and was deliberately playing dumb about it ?"

Snape's eyes gleamed as he grinned at her. "Your reasoning is a bit too convoluted, even for a Death Eater. You're starting to think like Mad-Eye Moody." Alex responded with an unlady-like snort. "Lucius sought you out to offer help," Snape explained. He held up a hand to forestall her protest. "In his own warped way, of course. He needn't have done so if he approved of Bella's schemes – in that case he would have simply left you to her tender mercies, with no attempt to warn you."

"So you're saying he dragged me up those stairs, made a bunch of thinly-veiled threats, and nearly threw me out the window because he wants to _help_ me ?"

Severus nodded, smirking at her reaction. "Basically. I'd say that you can count Lucius as a friend, for the moment, at least. Not that you should trust him even half as far as you might throw him," he added.

"For cryin' out loud. That's just completely insane," Alex muttered. She pulled her feet up under the skirts of her gown and sat hugging her knees. "I hate this," she remarked softly. "I never thought I'd get involved in this kind of craziness again." Severus stood up. She expected him to sit down next to her, to offer more explanations. To try and comfort her. Instead, he slid the compartment door back and stepped into the hallway.

"I'm sorry you became involved," he said as he shut the door.

"With the Death Eaters, or with you, Severus ?" she asked, but he was already gone.


	41. A Little Hair of the Dog That Bit Ya

Severus Snape scowled and pushed his fried tomato around on his plate. _Sheesh. He's in a foul mood this morning. _Stifling a yawn, Alex took her own seat at the table. An impromptu wake had been held after McGonagall's funeral. The American witch smiled to herself, remembering some of the stories Minerva's friends had told. They'd stayed until late at night, reminiscing. Neither Snape nor Hagrid had been present. _Hagrid probably went on a bender down in Hogsmeade._ Alex glanced down the table. Sure enough, Hagrid was absent. She finished her fried eggs and toast and approached Severus. "Um, would you watch my first class for half an hour or so, Professor ?"

He peered up at her suspiciously. "Why ?"

"I need to visit Hagrid. It's a mission of mercy," she added with a grin.

Severus made a minute gesture with his wand. "Draco, come over here for a moment, would you ?" he said without raising his voice. The blond prefect rose from his seat at the Slytherin House table and joined them at the front of the room, his attitude respectful. "Keep an eye on Miss Rose's first-years for her," Snape instructed. "Whose class will you be missing ? Flitwick's ? Very well, I'll write you an excuse." He conjured parchment and a quill and scribbled a note for the teenager. Alex handed over her lesson plans with some trepidation. Draco took them and hurried off to the dungeon.

"Wow. Do you think that's safe ?" she asked when he'd left. _Those poor first-years. Heh. Like Professor Snape wouldn't scare the shit out of them. _

"Draco can be trusted with the responsibility," Severus informed her. "He wouldn't have been made a prefect if it weren't so. Dumbledore doesn't play favorites." He smiled sardonically, then pushed back his chair. "Let's go. I want to see what effect your experiment will have on Hagrid."

"It's not an experiment," Alex said defensively as they left the hall. "It's a standard hangover remedy."

"Mm-hm. A standard remedy that would probably kill the average person."

"On any given night, Hagrid drinks enough to kill the average person." Alex knocked on the door to Hagrid's cabin. After a long minute, he opened the door, wincing at the bright morning light that flooded in. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked as though he hadn't slept since getting word of McGonagall's death. Alex wrinkled her nose involuntarily. Alcohol reeked from his very pores. "Morning, Hagrid," she said cheerfully. The big man seemed taken aback to see them, but gestured for them both to come in.

"What brings yeh here, Alex, Professor Snape ?" he asked diffidently, pouring tea for the three of them.

"I thought you might have had a rough night," she replied. "You're not looking too good, Hagrid." She noticed Severus peering around the cabin with interest, his sharp eyes taking in Hagrid's assortment of pets, his oversized chair, the massive bed with its crazy-quilt coverlet. _He's taught at Hogwarts for over a decade and he's never been inside Hagrid's home,_ she realized. _Sheesh._ _To say the guy's a loner is the understatement of the century. _

"I'm all righ'," Hagrid said gruffly. "Yeh didn' need ter bring Professor Snape down here ter check up on me. I can teach me classes."

"We know you can," Alex placated him. "We just want to give you a potion to make you feel better. I know how much you miss Minerva. We all do," she added. "Watch it, that one bites," she warned Snape, who was inspecting Snookums' cage. He hastily withdrew his finger from between the bars. "Has Fang ever bitten you ?" she asked Hagrid.

He blinked at the abrupt change of subject. "Fang ? Nah, he's gentle as a lamb." He pondered for a moment. "Well, he may have nipped me a time er two when he was a pup. Jes' youthful high spirits, yeh know," he elaborated with an anxious glance toward Snape.

"Perfect," said Alex. "Don't worry, I just need a pinch of the hair of a dog that bit you," she explained, approaching Hagrid's pet mastiff, who sat up eagerly and slobbered on her. "Yes, he's such a _good _doggy," she enthused, petting him vigorously and harvesting a more than ample supply of loose hair.

Snape rolled his eyes as she extricated herself with some difficulty from Fang's exuberant show of affection. "Hair of the dog ? You're joking. That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

Alex shrugged. "Some of the most inspired magic is based on absurdity," she remarked with a grin, depositing a few of Fang's hairs into the potion bottle and shaking it. "Okay, Hagrid, bottoms up."

The two mages watched as Hagrid tipped back the bottle and gulped the contents. He wiped his lips on his sleeve and smiled tentatively. "It don' taste half bad, anyway," he commented. Then his eyes widened. He shuddered, his huge body trembling all over. Severus stepped in front of Alex protectively, but Hagrid had already straightened up, cold sober and looking bright-eyed and refreshed. "Now tha' was a kick in th' teeth," he breathed. His bearded face broke into a wide grin.

"Good," said Alex briskly. "Here's two more doses, but don't you go thinking that it's all right for you to go on a binge, understand ? I won't brew any more for you. Professor McGonagall wouldn't approve," she added as she placed the bottles on the table.

"No, she wouldn'," Hagrid agreed soberly. His eyes grew misty. "They broke th' mold when they made Minerva McGonagall," he said. "There'll never be another one like 'er." He took out his massive handkerchief and blew his nose loudly. "Well, gotta class ter teach," he said self-consciously. "Thanks, Alex, an' you too, Professor Snape." He grabbed Snape's hand and shook it enthusiastically. Alex stifled a giggle as she watched them. Severus looked decidedly uncomfortable.

-----

Back in the classroom, the first-years were working diligently under the watchful eye of Draco Malfoy. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Alex said.

"You're very welcome, Miss Rose," he replied politely.

_That's right, you're the perfect little gentleman,_ Alex thought sarcastically as he turned to leave. _That's for Snape's benefit. If he wasn't here- _

"Just a moment, Draco," Snape said, interrupting her thoughts. "Does your mother still have that obnoxious little lap dog ?"

"Yes sir," the prefect replied with a slight frown of confusion.

"We'll be needing, oh, a dozen or so of its hairs," Snape explained. "Miss Rose has come up with a potion that I think your father would be very interested in trying himself."

"I'll owl father to send the ingredient right away, sir," Draco said.

"See that you do."

Alex waited until Draco had left the laboratory, then turned on Snape. "I need to speak to you about our stock of rat spleens, Professor," she said. "_Right away_." She brushed past him into the storage closet. "What the hell was that about ?" she demanded once they were in the relative privacy of the little store room. "You realize that Draco's going to run off to tell daddy dear that I'm going to be brewing potions for him," she went on furiously. "Damn, Severus, what were you thinking ? And what possible need would Lucius Malfoy have for a hangover cure, even if I wanted to make him one ? Which I definitely don't," she added.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Are you finished ?" Alex nodded sullenly. "You can't rebuff Malfoy's offer," he lectured her. "Thanks to your little experiment with Hagrid, I've thought of something that will keep you in Lucius' good graces. Don't worry," he added, "there's nothing involved that would cause you to suffer any pangs of conscience."

"I doubt that. But just for grins and giggles, why don't you tell me about it ?" she frowned up at him, annoyed with his manipulations.

"You have a class to teach," he pointed out pompously. "I'll explain everything over dinner."

Her eyes widened at his audacity. "There's no way I'm going to-" She realized she was arguing with empty air. The potions master's footsteps sounded hollowly on the flagstones as he left the laboratory. _Argh. He's impossible ! There's no way I'm going to_ _go out to dinner with him,_ Alex told herself as she wrote the homework assignment on the blackboard. She realized that her heart was racing and admitted defeat. _All right, I'll go out with him. But I will _not _brew any potions for Lucius Malfoy. _


	42. Back in the Graveyard Again

Alex didn't get a chance to argue any further with Severus. As she was getting dressed for their dinner date, she felt a stab of pain at the base of her skull. It was the first time the Dark Mark had been activated while she was awake. She knelt in front of the fire, intending to contact Snape. As she reached for the floo powder, Albus Dumbledore's head appeared on the grate, surrounded by green flames. "Remus Lupin is on his way. Could you meet us in my office in twenty minutes or so ?" He smiled reassuringly. "Thank you, Alex."

She sighed and changed into comfortable clothes, wincing as the pain from the Dark Mark came and went. Finally it faded. _Severus must be on his way_. Alex checked the emerald pendant twice on her way to Dumbledore's office; it was darker, but not alarmingly so. _It always turns darker when he's summoned. He'll be okay,_ she tried to tell herself. Remus Lupin was waiting for her with the pensieve. There was a couch in one corner of the office that Alex couldn't remember having seen there before. Dumbledore was absent, as were most of the inhabitants of the portraits around the walls. Those that remained appeared to be sound asleep in their frames. _Heh. Trying to make me feel more comfortable, I'll bet, _Alex thought. "Are you getting as tired of this as I am ?" she asked Lupin.

He smiled his gentle smile. "With your help, maybe we can strike a blow for the Order."

She grinned back at him as she took her place on the couch. "I'll damn well try," she replied. As Lupin murmured his incantation, she sank easily, almost eagerly, into the trance. Closing her eyes, Alex found herself standing in yet another graveyard. Cedar trees cast long shadows as the sun sank low in the sky, tinting the scene with a warm golden glow totally at odds with the sinister purpose she knew the hooded figures were gathering for.

Voldemort began with a speech, this one less long-winded than usual. The Death Eater known as Wormtail was called forward, easily recognizable with his gleaming metal hand. He fawned on the Dark Lord, his body visibly trembling - _with eagerness_, thought Alex, _or fear ?_ Voldemort told the circle of disciples of a long-forgotten artifact that would give the Death Eaters access to lost magical powers. Wormtail was apparently going to be in charge of acquiring the magical item. Voldemort gave him detailed instructions, most uttered in a whisper that Alex couldn't catch. The Death Eater bowed several times, nodding vigorously, then resumed his place in the circle.

With his cold, high-pitched laugh, Voldemort began his customary rant about Harry Potter, reveling in the boy's grief and anger over McGonagall's murder. Alex felt disgust bordering on nausea. _Sick, petty bastard. He's nothing but a bully._ She shivered as she dutifully transferred the mental image into the pensieve. _Poor kid. He's already lost his parents, his godfather... _The fact that McGonagall was really alive and using her animagus form to spy for the Order was no comfort. Because of his link with Voldemort, Potter couldn't be told the truth.

Alex tensed as Severus was called forward. _Damn. Well, it's not as though I didn't know it was coming_. Independent thought faded as Snape came face to face with the Dark Lord and Alex was irresistibly drawn deeper into the trance. She was forced to meet those evil red eyes as Severus Snape knelt on the grass in front of Voldemort.

The Dark Lord was pleased with him for adding to Potter's suffering, but the praises soon ended. "I need you to kill again, my servant. I want to know that all of Potter's friends are dead. Everyone he cares about !" The mad laughter rang out again, breaking the peaceful twilight. "You will kill them, one by one," he crooned, "and drive the boy mad with grief. Oh, how I will savor it."

"No," said Snape bluntly. "I'm already a suspect in McGonagall's death. I might manage to kill once more, maybe twice, before being caught." He spoke coldly, almost casually, of committing serial murder. "I won't be able to keep tabs on Potter for you if I'm locked up in Azkaban," he pointed out reasonably.

"You dare to defy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ?" Bellatrix Lestrange shrilled. The Dark witch flew at Snape, drawing her wand. "You do not tell our Dark Lord what you will or will not do. You obey, without question ! _Crucio !_"

"_Protego !_" Still kneeling, Snape deflected the curse, then proceeded to ignore her. "I do not defy you, my Lord," he addressed Voldemort calmly. "I only seek to serve you well. The day will come when I will lure Harry Potter away from Dumbledore's protection." His voice was silky, persuasive. "You know that day will come, my Lord. I will deliver the boy into your hands."

"He lies, my Lord," Bellatrix cried. "He lacks the nerve to do your bidding." The tall witch clung to Voldemort's sleeve, fawning on him. "He fears Azkaban. Remember how he denied you to save himself from being imprisoned, my Lord !"

Snape finally turned his attention to Lestrange. "The Dark Lord knows I serve him as fearlessly as any of his servants. And more successfully than some," he sneered at her.

Lestrange's face, already pale, went deathly white at Snape's insult. "Are you truly so successful, Severus," she hissed. "I wonder. No one saw McGonagall die. If her grave were opened, what would we find ?"

"Over a hundred mourners saw her corpse," Snape replied carelessly. "That should be sufficient evidence. No one told me to kill her publicly."

"Enough." Voldemort's eyes blazed crimson. "You bicker over who serves me best ? You must all serve me, or die !" He leaned down to glare into Snape's eyes. The burning orbs filled Alex's vision. "Did you carry out my orders, my son ? Did you kill her ?"

"Yes, my Lord," Snape gritted. The eyes bored into his. Alex let out a low sob. With every beat of her heart pain lanced through her skull.

The interrogation went on. "Did she suffer ? Did she scream ?" Voldemort asked avidly.

"Yes... my Lord." Alex didn't know how he could even find the strength to answer, let alone lie to the Dark Lord. Her head felt as though it would split in two.

Finally Voldemort turned his attention away from Snape. The vision flickered and blurred for several long moments. "My servant is loyal," Alex heard the Dark Lord tell Bellatrix Lestrange coldly. "You waste my time with your accusations."

Alex felt a grim kind of satisfaction as Severus focused on Lestrange. The tall witch was writhing in pain as she took her turn under Voldemort's gaze. _Bitch._ _Serves her right. _She was vaguely aware of the safety of Dumbledore's office, her own body slumped on the couch, sweat-drenched and trembling after her shared ordeal with Snape.

As though from a great distance, she heard Remus' voice. "Alex, are you okay ? Do you want to take a break ?"

"I'm fine," she managed to reply. She transferred her latest thoughts into the pensieve, her muscles protesting with every movement. Severus Snape staggered to his feet and returned to his place in the circle. Voldemort paid no more attention to him. _Thank all the merciful gods_, Alex thought as the meeting finally broke up.

The Death Eaters dispersed, many disapparating, but others, like Snape, walking slowly away from the circle. Suddenly there was a silent flash of red light through the trees. Severus crouched behind a tombstone as a dark-robed figure thirty feet away dropped to the ground, _stupefied_. Snape waved his wand and disapparated. Alex saw darkness, then a moment later, the lights of Hogwarts castle.

"He's safe," she breathed, slowly opening her eyes and dragging herself into a sitting position on the couch. "I don't know what was going on at the end," she said, looking quizzically at Lupin.

"Albus was here too, you know. Once you went under, he watched through the pensieve," Remus explained. "It was light enough at the beginning, and we could see enough details to plot the location," he told her with an air of triumph. "Dumbledore had the Order ready within half an hour – they moved into position to surprise the Death Eaters as they left the meeting."

"That's great." Alex felt as though she ought to be more enthusiastic, but she really couldn't summon up the energy. She just wanted to lie back down on the couch and sleep.

Remus looked at her with concern. "Maybe you should rest here for a while."

"That's okay. I can manage." Alex got to her feet, then swayed as a wave of weakness hit her. Lupin caught her arm and steadied her. "Just help me into the fireplace, would you ? Thanks, Remus."

He handed her the can of floo powder and watched as she disappeared. "Goodnight, Alex. Take care."

-----

The next morning Dumbledore was absent from the head table, but Severus Snape was in his usual place. _Looking like five miles of bad road,_ thought Alex sympathetically. _Heh, I'd look at least as bad if not for vanity._ She'd used Cosmetic Charms before leaving her apartment. _I wonder if any more Death Eaters were captured ? And where's Dumbledore ?_ She knew better than to try and question Snape in the great hall.

She caught up with the potions master between classes. "We can't talk now," he cut her off before she could say a word.

"Sheesh, Severus," she teased, "I was just going to ask if we could reschedule our dinner date."


	43. AfterDinner Threats

Alex met Snape in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. "Professor Snape," she called his name as she descended the stairs, grinning as he stopped his pacing and glowered up at her. He still looked pale, but better than he had that morning. _Took a Pepper-up Potion, maybe ?_ Alex thought to herself.

They walked silently across the grounds, not touching, until they reached the gates. Alex searched for the portkey to Chelmsford and held the battered teakettle out to him. He frowned. "It's impossible to talk privately in the Three Broomsticks," she told him, "and it's too risky to go back to Diagon Alley, right ?" _Or Knockturn Alley,_ she thought. It seemed like years since they'd been together in the suite of rooms there. _Don't go there,_ Alex told herself. _Risky is not the word. _She still couldn't work out her conflicting feelings about the potions master. To her relief, he took hold of the portkey.

From the outskirts of the little village, they walked to the Black Horse, still not speaking. When they entered the inn, Madame Smee was nowhere in sight. Severus started forward when a young waiter in a white apron approached, but Alex brushed past him, taking matters into her own hands. "Professor Snape and I require a private dining room," she said.

"We don't have any... Um, well, we've got rooms upstairs," the boy stammered. "There's little tables, I reckon I could bring a tray up ?"

"That will do," Alex told him imperiously. She could feel a blush rising across her cheeks. "Don't give me that look," she snapped as they followed the boy up the narrow stairs. "You wanted privacy." Severus smirked at her. Ordering dinner proved to be an awkward situation. The room did include a table and two armchairs, but also a large four-poster bed that seemed to take up a great deal of room. Alex resolutely ignored it, glaring at Snape when he smirked again.

Once dinner had been brought, he prowled around the room, casting wards and spells against eavesdropping. "Enough already," Alex complained teasingly. Her mood had improved once the stammering, blushing waiter had finally left. "Sit down. Your food's getting cold, and I'm not going to wait for you. You have a lot of explaining to do," she added, only half-joking. "What's the deal with Lucius Malfoy ?"

Snape looked at her innocently. "You had no problem brewing a hangover remedy for Hagrid. I just want you to do the same for Lucius. There's nothing illegal or immoral involved."

Alex snorted. "Sure, there's nothing immoral about sneaking around with Malfoy behind Dumbledore's back," she said sarcastically. "Besides, I don't want to do any favors for Malfoy. He's a sociopath."

"You'd be no different from anyone else. Everyone does favors for the Malfoys," Severus protested. "And accepts favors from them. Between the two of them, Narcissa and Lucius are on the boards of just about every charitable organization in Great Britain."

Alex changed tactics. "What on earth would Lucius need with a hangover remedy, then," she retorted, "paragon of virtue that he is ?"

"Lucius is the Dark Lord's right-hand man," Snape reminded her. "You've seen how taxing meetings with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can be."

Alex shivered. _Dear gods, I never want to endure another run-in with those damn red eyes. Ugh. Even if I was just an observer._

He watched her shrewdly. "Lucius has many responsibilities in addition to his illicit ones as the Dark Lord's servant," he lectured. "Part of the Malfoy mystique is that illusion of perfection they present to the world. The physical beauty, the impeccable good taste... it may seem a minor detail, but one never sees Lucius Malfoy tired or disheveled. Your little restorative would please him, I should think."

"I always thought he was vain," Alex said cattily.

"He uses every possible advantage," Snape corrected her. "Don't pretend it's a concept you're unfamiliar with."

Alex took a sip from her water glass, avoiding his eyes. She'd worn the low-cut red gown he'd admired the last time they had dined at the Black Horse, but had conjured it green, the color he'd grudgingly admitted was his favorite. She'd even managed some cleavage. Alex glanced up and felt a fresh blush flood her cheeks as she saw Severus' eyes lingering on her body. "Um, what about Albus Dumbledore ?" she asked, to change the subject. "I noticed he was absent today, figured it must be Order business."

"Albus and Minerva will be devoting themselves to making sure the Dark Lord's latest scheme never comes to fruition. The headmaster will have to be absent from Hogwarts a great deal in the coming weeks, I'm afraid."

"It's going to be hectic," Alex agreed. She sighed. "Some of those fifth-years are going to have nervous breakdowns before we even get to O.W.L.s week." Severus shrugged. "And the attempt to catch the Death Eaters by surprise as they left the meeting last night ?" she prompted him.

"A success. It certainly took me by surprise." He gave her his patented sidelong grin. "Four Death Eaters were captured," Snape went on, "one a recent recruit. He's being extremely cooperative, by the way." He chuckled sardonically. "Last night was his first meeting. Seeing how the Dark Lord treats even his high-ranking followers gave him certain qualms."

"What will happen to him ?" Alex asked.

Severus shrugged. "He'll probably go into hiding. He may serve time in Azkaban, but it's unlikely. He didn't have time to commit any crimes in the Dark Lord's service."

"It's frustrating," Alex said. "I don't understand why the entire Ministry of Magic couldn't have gone in with wands blazing. Take out You-Know-Who and all his followers in one swoop." Snape raised an eyebrow at her. _Sheesh. That didn't come out right. _"Um, I didn't mean you. You could hide, like you did last night," she suggested, blushing yet again. "Or reveal yourself and join the fight on the Order's side."

"Such a scenario is tempting," Severus admitted. "But for now, we're limited to a harassment campaign. Striking against the Dark Lord's followers, foiling his plans wherever possible. It is frustrating," he agreed.

"Can't Dumbledore defeat You-Know-Who ?" She couldn't bring herself to say 'Voldemort' to Snape. _He always calls him the Dark Lord, _she mused. _I wonder if he'd even be able to say his name._

He leaned closer to her, his voice a whisper, paranoia evident despite the wards he'd cast. "No. There is only one who can truly defeat the Dark Lord. That is why we must hold off the final confrontation."

Alex's eyes widened. "You don't mean-" Severus reached across the space between them and touched her lips with one finger, compelling silence. She felt a shiver run through her at his touch and knew he felt it too. _Harry Potter_, Alex thought. Severus nodded, as though reading her mind. _The 'boy who lived'. But he's just a kid... _"This isn't going to end any time soon, is it ?" she asked, fighting a sudden urge to cry.

Snape closed his eyes briefly, a pained expression crossing his face. "I'm sorry you were dragged into it," he said.

"I don't mind that," Alex replied fiercely. "You-Know-Who has to be stopped. I just hate the deception." She searched his eyes for some show of remorse. "Severus...I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you."

"I am not going to apologize for Dolohov's murder. I told you, I didn't kill him." He scowled. "I wouldn't apologize if I had."

Alex glared right back at him. "I'm not going to be involved with a man who lies to me."

He looked at her angrily for a long moment. Then his features hardened into their practiced sneer. "If you've no further questions, I'll bid you goodnight," Snape said coldly, pushing back his chair.

"Oh, hell, Severus, don't pretend you don't even give a damn." Alex jumped up from her seat and grabbed his arm. "Give in just a little, would you ? Stubborn bastard ! Just promise you'll tell me the truth from now on."

He stopped and looked down at her. "I could promise that." He brushed a lock of hair back from her face. "I want to promise you that. But it might turn out to be another lie. If I have to, I'll lie - to protect you."

"You're so convincing, I almost believe you," Alex said bitterly. "Hell, I think you believe it yourself. Forget it. You deceive me- and Dumbledore - because it's more convenient for you, that's all." Angrily, she blinked back tears.

"This isn't helping. I think it best if I leave now." Severus brushed the stubborn lock of hair back again. He loomed over her, wiping her tears away ineffectually. Despite his words, he didn't leave. A long moment passed. "Bloody hell." He took her in his arms, holding her tightly. Alex melted into his embrace.

"I missed you so much," she murmured.

He shook his head. "Don't. You know this will never work out." He still made no move to go.

Alex looked up at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "We're going to have to make it work out. You can't keep walking out on me."

"I beg your pardon ? You walked out on me."

"Okay, I did," she admitted. She laughed, near tears again. "Damn it, Severus, I didn't want to. I wanted you to stop me, you know." He frowned, baffled. "I missed you so much," she repeated. "When we're apart, I miss your voice. I miss the way you stir potions." She giggled, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear. "I miss the way your hair flops in your face, I miss the way you look at me when we... when we make love," she blurted. "Hell, I even miss arguing with you."

"You do not," Severus protested. He looked flustered at her recitation.

"I do," she argued. "Just not right now." Alex smiled up at him. "Actually, right now I'm in the mood for something else..." She took his hand and pulled him toward the bed.

"And what might that be ?" Severus asked with a grin, letting her push him down onto the mattress.

"I'll show you," she said huskily. With a flick of her wand, Alex banished his black robes with their overabundance of buttons. Another gesture removed her gown. What remained of her clothing was lacy and skimpy and caused his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop. _Heh. They don't call it a wonderbra for nothin'_, she thought. Alex brushed her lips against his, suddenly breathless with all the pent-up desire she'd felt during her self-imposed separation from him. She straddled him, pushing him back onto the bed as he tried to embrace her. Severus lay back with a lazy smile and let her take the role of aggressor, his dark eyes watching her hungrily.

Alex bent down to kiss him, her hair falling in curtains on either side of his face, shutting out the world. She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off him, taking her time. His breathing grew ragged as she leaned over him, kissing him passionately. His hips bucked, thrusting against her. Alex moaned, lifting her weight off of him so he could tug his pants off and kick them aside. Her heart was racing.

Severus grabbed her roughly, pressing his lips against her throat, the pulse fluttering under his mouth. He dipped his head lower, flicking his tongue between her breasts, making her sob with pleasure. Alex fumbled with the clasp of her bra, shrugging it off impatiently. She rocked her hips against his insistently. With a growl, Severus lifted her, rolling with her across the bed. She cried out, running her fingers through his hair. He plunged into her, moaning as her nails raked across his back. Alex called his name wildly as she climaxed, clinging to him as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

He raised up, supporting his weight on his arms, watching her as she came. Her eyelids fluttered open. Alex looked up at him, her gaze unfocused. "I love you." He clamped his mouth over hers, thrusting into her fiercely again and again until he reached his own climax. Still trembling, he collapsed into her arms.

They lay together, catching their breath. Severus stroked her hair. "I take it this means you forgive me ?" he asked softly.

She sighed. "Yeah. I guess so." She chuckled, then sat up, suddenly serious. "But I promise you, Severus Snape, if you ever lie to me again, I'll curse you so bad... Well, let's just say that puking giant slugs will be the least of your problems. Got it ?"

He nodded solemnly. "Understood."

Alex relaxed into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. She was nearly asleep when she heard him chuckle. She felt a flash of annoyance. "What's so funny ? You'd better not think I wasn't serious."

"No," he reassured her. "It's just... the threats. After sex ? Really, Alex," he chided, laughing openly now. "Couldn't you just smoke a cigarette ?"


	44. Interview with the Werewolf

"Two feet of parchment on antidotes ? What, does Snape think his is the only class we have ?"

"Rose is no better,she gave us a pop quiz today. Shrinking Solutions." The boy's voice was filled with disgust. "So unfair. I mean, we'd just started on Shrinking Solutions last class ! I _hate_ Potions."

Alex hid a smile as she made her way up out of the dungeon, surrounded by oblivious Hogwarts students. _Good thing I've got a thick skin_, she thought. Gaining the top of the stairs, she noticed a wizard striding towards the main doors, head and shoulders above the crowd of teenagers. "Hey, Remus !"

He turned and waited for Alex to catch up to him. "Leaving so soon ?" She knew better than to ask what he was doing at the school. _He's been meeting with Dumbledore, probably. _The headmaster had been gone for days. He'd appeared at breakfast that morning looking the same as always, only to announce that he'd be leaving again in the evening.

"Just dropping in," Lupin answered with a smile. "I'm heading back to London now."

"Aw, do you have to go right away ? Stay for dinner." She glanced at the chattering students jostling all around them and chuckled. _Um, maybe not. _"Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks ? I'll treat," Alex suggested impulsively.

"That sounds good." Lupin hesitated. "Snape..." he let the question trail off.

Alex grinned wickedly. "I'll ask Severus if he wants to join us. Just give me five minutes to change and dump these scrolls." A short while later the two mages were walking down the path to Hogsmeade. Unsurprisingly, Severus Snape had declined the invitation to dine with a werewolf.

"Albus and Minerva's mission is going well," Remus told Alex softly once they were well away from the castle. "They haven't been able to locate the Dark artifact themselves yet, but Albus thinks they're getting close. And they've managed to leave a false trail for, um, Pettigrew to follow."

"That's good news." Alex watched Lupin, concerned. A tense, almost pained expression had crossed his face. _And he stumbled over Pettigrew's name. He looks freaked out._ The wizard's eyes darted from side to side. He lifted his head, almost seeming to sniff the air for danger. "Hey, relax. We're safe here, this close to the castle." _Aren't we ? _

"Armand Lestrange escaped from custody this morning," Remus told her.

"You're kidding. I thought he was going to be transferred to Azkaban !"

"That was the plan," Lupin said heavily. "He simply disappeared. We're certain he had help."

"From Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers," Alex guessed. Lupin shrugged. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the Three Broomsticks. As they entered the pub, he seemed to shake off his bad mood.

"This is my treat," Remus insisted, pulling out a chair for her at a table near the bar. "I've actually had a paying job for the past few days."

"That's great," Alex said sincerely. _He looks good. Healthier – looks like he's even gotten a bit of sun._ "What have you been doing ?"

He grimaced. "Don't ask. At least it was honest employment."

"Sorry." Alex looked away, embarrassed.

"It's all right." He smiled his gentle smile. "My inability to hold a steady job isn't your fault. Nor mine, either," he added. "No reason for either of us to be embarrassed about it."

"I don't get it, Remus. As long as you take the wolfsbane potion, your lycanthropy doesn't pose a danger to anyone."

"The Ministry discriminates against werewolves," Remus told her bitterly. "The situation's gotten worse in recent years." He shook his head. "It's nearly impossible now to find work in the wizarding world. Of course, I could do very well for myself if I were willing to go outside the law." He grinned. "Mundungus has offered to 'hook me up' half a dozen times."

Alex took a sip of her pumpkin juice to try and cover her discomfort, acutely aware of her plans for later that evening. Severus Snape was going to brew yet another batch of the Clarity potion for delivery to Saint Mungo's, while she made the hair of the dog hangover remedy. _And I'm sure Remus would have a few choice words to say about me making potions for Lucius Malfoy. _He was watching her shrewdly. "Have you ever thought of moving to the United States ?" she asked. "There's no werewolf registry, for one thing."

"And the streets are paved with gold," he quipped. "Is it true that wizards live openly alongside Muggles ?"

"Not exactly openly. It isn't like Britain, though. We've never had the policy of total isolation like you see here. Wizards who made their way to the new world found a different situation. The Native Americans were comfortable with magic, or at least, they didn't have the terror of it that the Europeans had. And America was big." Remus gave her an inquiring look. "For more than two centuries, a witch who attracted too much interest from her neighbors could just pack up and move west," Alex elaborated. She laughed. "Gods, I sound like Professor Binns."

"No, go on," Remus told her.

"Well, I guess the best way to put it is, in America, the wizarding world is hidden in plain sight," she explained. "Take Roswell. About fifty years ago, there was a huge breach of secrecy when some experimental magic went wrong. Muggles for miles around saw evidence of it. The uncontrolled release of magical energies lit up the night sky for miles."

"Merlin's beard. It must have taken dozens of memory-modification spells-" Alex shook her head. "How did the wizarding world deal with it, then ?"

"Rumors began immediately, of course. But hardly any of the Muggles blamed magic. The weird effects and lights were attributed to UFOs." Lupin looked blank. "Unidentified flying objects ?" Alex prompted. "Aliens from outer space ?"

"There's no such thing," he protested.

"Exactly. And there's no such thing as magic, either," Alex said triumphantly, "not to the average Muggle, anyway. Since then the government has carefully 'covered up' evidence of aliens, which only makes the Muggles believe in them more. Roswell is one of the easiest places in the States for a witch or wizard to conceal themselves. Just don't let a Muggle see you doing any actual magic, and they'll quite happily excuse any eccentricities you might exhibit."

Remus laughed. "That's incredible," he said. "They'll believe in space aliens, but not magic ?"

"Oh, there are plenty of Muggles who believe in magic, or what they _think_ is magic. They just don't know the real thing when they see it. The crackpots and charlatans are what make it possible for the real witches and wizards to hide in plain sight."

-----

Remus said goodbye to Alex in the entrance hall. He'd insisted on walking her back to Hogwarts. She made her way back down to the potions lab. Tonight the fifth-year students would be offered the chance to practice some of the most common O.W.L.- standard potions. "Ooh, this is going to be fun," Alex crowed. Severus snorted.

The cram session turned out to be well attended. "Some of the little gits might actually pass the exam," the potions master admitted grudgingly two hours later as the last of the students filed out of the dungeon. Alex crossed to the shelves along the wall and pulled out the book of recipes she'd used before, intending to start on Malfoy's potion right away. To her surprise, Severus took her hand and pulled her toward the storage closet. "Wait until after curfew," he said, leading her down the secret passage to his quarters. "We don't want any interruptions."

Alex shook her head ruefully, thinking of the time she'd walked in on him brewing a poison for Voldemort. She curled up on the couch with the recipe book and chewed absently on the end of her quill pen. "About how much would you say Malfoy weighs ?"

"Fourteen stone, maybe ?"

_Stone ? Sheesh._ Alex rolled her eyes and scribbled on a scrap of parchment.

Severus leaned over her shoulder. "Double check your calculations. It really wouldn't do at all for you to poison Lucius," he chuckled.

Alex snorted. "Believe me, it wouldn't be accidental if I did." She glanced at the clock on the mantle. "Can we get started now ?"

"In a hurry ?" He sat down next to her and took the book from her hands, setting it aside.

"Dammit, Severus, cut it out." Alex pushed him away and started to get up. His fingers closed around her arm, holding her back. "Let me go-" she began angrily.

He glared back at her. "Let's try something different, shall we ? Just for a change of pace. Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you, rather than running away ?" Slowly, he released her, his eyes locked on hers.

She slouched back against the worn leather cushions with a sigh. "Sorry." She fidgeted, then sighed again. "I got another letter from my father. Yesterday." He watched her silently, waiting. "He's been checking up on me, apparently. He knows I've been teaching here at Hogwarts. I don't know, Severus. He wants me to visit him during the summer holidays." Alex picked at one of the buttons on the tufted seat cushion. She shrugged. "I don't know," she repeated. "I know he hasn't changed, but still... part of me wants to believe that things are different."

Snape glowered. "What did he do to you, Alex ?"

She blinked. "Do to me ? Nothing. No, no, it's not like that at all." She laughed shortly, without humor. "I had an idyllic childhood," she reassured him.

"Somehow I doubt that. You never speak of it."

"What is there to speak of ?" she asked lightly. "I grew up filthy rich and spoiled rotten." Severus continued to scowl. "My mother died when I was very young," Alex elaborated. "I don't remember her at all. So it was just me and Daddy. He was a potions master, of course. He was thrilled when I showed an aptitude for it early on. I remember helping him prepare ingredients," she grinned, "chopping up caterpillars. Counting out eyes of newt. I wasn't squeamish."

"It's not safe to allow a child that young in a potions lab," Severus said disapprovingly.

"Aw, I wasn't that young. Daddy started tutoring me when I was about ten. Simple potions, nothing explosive." Alex smiled nostalgically. "When I was real little, maybe seven or eight, I got an Easy-Brew Cauldron for Christmas." Severus let out a snort. "No, it was great," Alex protested. "Don't tell me you never had an Easy-Brew Cauldron when you were a kid. You're not _that_ old." He laughed and shook his head. "Huh," she said, disbelieving. "Your loss. It was the greatest toy ever. I could make butterbeer, pink lemonade that would turn your hair curly... ooh, and these big blue bubbles that floated around for days before they finally popped."

Severus touched her shoulder gently, pulling her out of her reverie. "So what happened ?"

Alex shrugged again, shifting away from him. "I grew up. I started to question what I'd always been taught. You must know how it is," she insisted. "My father always said there was no such thing as good magic or evil magic. Just magic, with no limits for those who had the power to use it. He had nothing but contempt for those who were afraid to make use of the 'so-called' Dark arts. Weaklings with questionable abilities and bloodlines, according to Daddy. The strong and pure could use the Dark arts with impunity." Alex waved a hand in the air, dismissing the rest of her father's rhetoric. "You know. The same old story the Corwins and Malfoys of the world have been telling themselves for centuries." She shook her head. "The sad thing is, Daddy really believed it. And for a long time, so did I." She finally allowed Severus to take her into his arms. "I didn't think I'd ever get drawn back into that world," she murmured. After a while she pulled herself together. "The hell with it." Alex kissed him, then stood up. "Come on, we've got work to do."

"Forget about the potion. I'll brew it myself," Severus told her.

"Not on your life." He raised an eyebrow. "You were right, keeping Malfoy happy is a good idea," Alex said, "much as I hate to admit it. Don't give me that look," she added when he smirked at her. She took his hand and pulled him towards the lab. "Anyway, what do you know about hangover cures ?" she teased. "You might mess it up."

"My education is sorely lacking," Severus conceded with a grin. "I never had an Easy-Brew Cauldron."


	45. A Death Eater Detention

"Come on, Severus, take a break."

"Eh," he muttered distractedly as he scribbled with a feather quill.

Alex set aside the last exam scroll of the stack she'd been grading and marked an 'E' in Severus' battered grade book. She threw her own quill down and pushed her chair back with an air of satisfaction. Since McGonagall's funeral, everyone on the staff had had extra work. _And the headmaster is gone for days at a time,_ Alex thought. _Thank Merlin he got a sub in to teach Transfiguration for the rest of the term. _The three remaining heads of the Hogwarts houses had been sharing Dumbledore and McGonagall's administrative responsibilities. Alex came around the table and stood behind Severus, rubbing his shoulders. She peered at the ledger he was working on and wrinkled her nose in distaste. _Eew, accounts. Better him than me. _

Snape groaned as her fingers kneaded the tension from his muscles. "You've finished grading the third-years' exams already ?"

"Already ? It's eleven o'clock," Alex retorted, glancing at the clock on the mantel. _At least I persuaded him to come up to my apartment to work. Sitting in the dungeon on a Friday night is not my idea of how to spend a weekend._ "Come on, take a break," she repeated. "All work and no play makes Severus a dull potions master."

He shook his head. "I have to balance these books. Sprout bollixed it up when it was her turn." He scratched out a column of figures impatiently. "The woman is a genius with plants, but a complete dunderhead when it comes to maths."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Fine, suit yourself. I thought you might like to join me. I'm going to take a bath."

Severus added up another column of numbers. "Mm-hm," he mumbled vaguely. "Hey !" Alex had tossed her bra onto the ledger. He pushed it aside and returned his attention to the accounts. A moment later he looked over his shoulder, distracted again by the sound of running water. A trail of Alex's discarded clothing led to the open bathroom door. "Um. Well. I suppose this could wait until tomorrow..."

-----

Pain. Pounding in her head, burning the flesh of her left arm. Instinctively, Alex reached for the wand on the nightstand. "_Lumos_," she murmured. By the pale magical glow, she saw Severus pull her own wand from under her pillow.

"_Lumos." _He frowned at her, momentarily confused. They exchanged wands. "Sorry about that." He wrapped his arms around her as a fresh wave of pain hit.

Alex pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants, then lit candles as Severus stalked around the apartment, gathering his discarded clothing and cursing quietly. She clutched the door frame as the summoning came yet again, then stepped into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. _I guess I ought to call Lupin. Damn. _Idly, she picked up the emerald pendant left lying on the side of the sink. She gasped. "Severus, don't go." He looked up from tying his shoes as she burst into the sitting room. "Don't answer the summons," she pleaded.

He frowned. "You know I have to -" Alex held up the pendant. It was darker than it had ever been, nearly black. Severus narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't worry," he said casually as he finished tying his shoe. When he looked up again, his expression was cold. "It's not accurate," he told her. "It takes a genuine stone to hold a charm like that. That's a cheap crystal. Surely you didn't think it was a real emerald."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Nice try, Severus. It's accurate, all right." She held up a hand as he started to argue. "Forget it. I had it appraised." He blinked, opened his mouth to comment, then shut it again. Alex would have laughed if she hadn't been so frightened. "You can't go."

"I'll be fine."

"You're in danger. This proves it." She brandished the emerald at him. "Oh gods, they've opened McGonagall's grave ! They know you didn't kill her."

"You're panicking. Stop it." Severus took hold of her shoulders. "I'll be fine. Remember, I am in favor with the Dark Lord."

"Not if he knows you didn't carry out his orders."

"He knows nothing of the sort." He bent and kissed her, stifling her protests. "I have to go now. I'll see you this afternoon." The pain of the summons flared again. Wincing, Alex blinked back tears. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Mad-Eye Moody was the one on duty at Order headquarters. "Someone will get there as soon as possible," he told Alex gruffly through the magical green flames. "It may take a while."

_Damn. Damn, and damn. _Alex stood up from the hearth and paced worriedly. _I have to know what's happening._ Drawing her wand again, she summoned a sleeping draught from Snape's dungeon office.

-----

Severus Snape was standing in a bare, unfinished room, lit unmagically by a single light bulb suspended from the ceiling. Blank, new plaster walls and a dusty plywood subfloor were the most prominent features. There were only four others in the room, Alex realized, as Severus' eyes darted over the assembled Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy stood at either side of the Dark Lord, hoods thrown back and expressions of mutual dislike on their haughty, aristocratic faces. The Dark Lord himself sat on an ornate conjured chair. _Like a throne,_ Alex thought with contempt. Peter Pettigrew knelt before him, apparently receiving still more instructions. Voldemort spoke at great length in a hissing whisper, his pale, long-fingered hand resting on Wormtail's shoulder. From time to time Pettigrew nodded vigorously and whispered back. From Snape's vantage point, standing across the room, it was impossible to make out a word. Severus shifted from foot to foot, watching the tableau. Bellatrix gave him an unpleasant smile. "Alex," she said. "Wake up."

"Alex. Alex, wake up." She opened her eyes to find Remus Lupin perched awkwardly on a chair at her bedside. He'd placed the pensieve on the nightstand. She could hear someone moving about in the next room.

"Hi, Remus," Alex said tiredly. She didn't bother to ask who'd come with him. _Moody, probably. I don't want to know. _She estimated she'd been dreaming for close to an hour, waiting for him to arrive. "Let me fill you in on what's happening so far." Gossamer strands fell from her wand into the pensive as she transferred her thoughts to it. "Severus has been called to a meeting of Voldemort's high-ranking followers."

"Let's get you back there," Lupin said curtly. "This could be extremely important."

Alex nodded tensely, leaning back against her pillow. Lupin flashed a brief, sympathetic smile. "Let's just try a light trance... tell me what you can see." He waved his wand as she closed her eyes.

"You-Know-Who is still instructing Pettigrew," Alex murmured after a few moments. "I can't hear a thing he's saying. I think he's deliberately making Severus cool his heels." _Which doesn't look good for Severus_, she thought worriedly. Finally, Pettigrew stood and took a place next to Lestrange.

Voldemort beckoned Snape forward. He knelt before the carved throne, as always, meeting the Dark Lord's eyes defiantly instead of focusing on the floorboards. "Make your accusation, my daughter," Voldemort said in his mad, high-pitched voice.

Bellatrix Lestrange leaned forward eagerly. "My husband and his brother dug up McGonagall's coffin earlier this evening," she gloated. "Can you tell our Lord what they found there, Severus ?"

"Why don't you, Bella," he sneered, "since you're obviously dying to."

"I already know," Voldemort's cold voice interrupted. "It would amuse me to hear your explanation." The red eyes with their black, vertical pupils locked on Snape's.

Alex whimpered. "He knows...he knows," she moaned. Distantly, she felt Lupin's hand squeeze her shoulder gently.

"I poisoned McGonagall," Snape said confidently. "A killing dose in her evening cup of tea. I went to her chambers via the floo network and hid . Within minutes, she was in agony." He took a deep breath. "I couldn't help myself. I had to taunt her. When she saw me, she transformed into her animal form and ran from her apartments."

"That was foolish, my servant." Voldemort leaned closer, his hands closing on Severus' shoulders. Alex was lost, swept away on a crimson tide. From far away, she heard Severus respond.

"I followed her, my Lord." His voice was strained with the effort of resisting Voldemort's legilimency. "The cat was stumbling... writhing. There was no way she could live."

"What went wrong ?"

"My Lord knows that Hogwarts is riddled with secret passages," Snape croaked. "McGonagall managed to stand again. She staggered around a corner. I was only a step or two behind her. When I arrived...she was gone." He gasped for breath. "I knew she was dead. In cat form. No one...would ever find her. Rather than disappoint you, I arranged to substitute a body for her missing one."

"You lied to me, my servant. You must be punished." Voldemort's voice was eager.

"I completed the mission, my Lord," Severus said desperately.

"_Crucio." _The vision went dark as Snape screwed his eyes shut. Alex could hear his breath coming in hoarse gasps, could feel his muscles clenching. He did not cry out. "You revealed this servant's deception, my daughter," Voldemort laughed. "I know how you enjoy inflicting pain. You may participate."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord. _Crucio !_" Bellatrix's laughter filled her ears. Alex screamed.

-----

"Alex ! Calm down, it's all right. You're safe, it's all right." She stared wildly as Remus Lupin's face came into focus, inches from her own.

"What's going on ?" Mad-Eye Moody peered around the door frame. Lupin shushed him.

"Oh, everything's fine," Alex shrilled. "Just fine. You-Know-Who and the rest of the Death Eaters are taking turns torturing Severus, that's all."

"I'll leave you to it, then." Moody ducked back out of sight.

Alex clutched Lupin's arm. She knew she was having hysterics. _I don't give a shit._ "Put me back under," she demanded. "I've got to know what's happening."

"I can't. Not yet. You've got to calm down," Remus told her softly.

"You shouldn't have wakened me," she accused.

"I'm sorry. You were screaming..."

"Oh, gods, Remus, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. _Accio potion_."

He frowned as another sleeping draught flew into the room. "You shouldn't overdo it with those potions-"

"I'll be fine."

-----

Bellatrix's laughter. A blurred view of the hem of Voldemort's robe. And then Lucius Malfoy's voice. "He completed the mission," Malfoy drawled. "The head of Gryffindor house is dead. My son tells me the staff of Hogwarts are hard-pressed to manage. Dumbledore retreats to his office for days at a time. Most importantly, Potter himself is grief-stricken." Malfoy didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "Draco tells me he's badly off his form in quidditch practice. Sullen and morose in class. No doubt he cries himself to sleep at night." Bellatrix's mad laughter rang out once more. "Surely Snape has learned his lesson," Malfoy said casually, "and will serve you faithfully again. That is, if you allow him to live."

Alex didn't hear the Dark Lord's answer. The pain was gone. Severus was alive. That was all that mattered. After a long time, he struggled to his feet and took his place across the room from Voldemort. The three loyal Death Eaters huddled around their lord, receiving final instructions. Finally, he waved his pale hand, dismissing them all. Malfoy walked beside Snape as they exited the unfinished building and crossed a muddy, unpaved road in the pre-dawn darkness. He smiled and clasped Severus' hand in parting, a smile that never reached his eyes. Malfoy waved his wand and disapparated. Moments later, the vision went black. "It's over," Alex said dully, eyes still closed. Her hand trembled as she placed the last pearly strands of the vision into the stone bowl of the pensieve. "He should be getting back to Hogwarts any second now." She waited for the gates to appear. The lights from the castle. Long minutes passed. But behind her eyelids, everything remained black.


	46. Another Nightmare

"Severus, where are you? Come on, this isn't funny." Alex hurried down stone corridors and up endless flights of stairs. _The damn stairs keep switching, _she thought frantically. "Severus!" she called again. Panicking, she started to run. The oil portraits on the walls sneered at her as she went by. Alex started up yet another series of stone steps. Two flights...three... still she ran, her breath sobbing in her throat. The flight she was on began to rotate ponderously. _Damn it, no! How will I find him if the stairs keep switching? _She nearly lost her footing as the rotation sped up. Faster and faster the stairs spun, pitching wildly. Alex clung to the banister. It crumbled to dust under her hands. She screamed as she was thrown off the steps, spiraling helplessly down the endless stairwell.

Rough hands grabbed her arms, pulled her out of the nightmare. "Wake up. It's just a dream. Come on, wake up." Shaking, she managed to focus on Mad-Eye Moody. He released her. "There, that's better." It was morning. The curtains were pulled back, flooding the bedroom with light. Moody stumped out of the room. Stumbling, rubbing her eyes, Alex followed him into the sitting room. Moody's sneakoscope and several other Dark Arts detectors sat on the table. Lupin was seated in one of the upholstered antique chairs, staring intently into the pensieve. Moody tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him back to the present. "Sleeping Beauty's awake."

Alex slumped into a chair. Moody pressed a mug of coffee into her hands. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly. "Severus...he came back, didn't he?" She set the coffee aside, untouched.

Remus shook his head. "No. It's been about two hours. You haven't dreamed anything more?"

Intent on checking the emerald pendant, Alex didn't answer. She held the gem up. Even with the morning sunlight shining through it, it was nearly black. "Is that a life gem?" queried Moody. "Snape's still alive, then. They shatter when the life force they're keyed to ends."

"Where the hell is he?"

Lupin shook his head. "We don't think he disapparated. He would have been too weak from the Cruciatus curses to go completely out of range of your link with him."

"Thought he might have splinched himself," Mad-Eye said in his gruff voice. "He was in a bad way. But there've been no reports of splinchings."

"So where is he?" Alex repeated desperately. "Where was the meeting? Can the location be plotted?"

"It was a construction site," Remus told her. "That's all we know. I'm sorry-"

"Didn't he go outside?" Alex interrupted. "There must have been some light, something to give an idea where he was."

"Remus can't create details that weren't there," Moody snapped. "You're the one who had the vision, you ought to know it was too vague-"

"Watch it, asshole-"

"She doesn't remember," Remus explained, cutting them both off before an argument could erupt. "She's not a trained Seer, Mad-Eye. The visions are dream-like, they begin to fade from memory as soon as Alex awakens." He indicated the pensieve. "That's why we use this. Alex, you can take your memories back now, if you want to."

_Stay calm. There's got to be something..._ "How about a real Seer? Could Professor Trelawney help?" Alex asked.

Moody snorted and Lupin shook his head. "But what about Hestia?" he asked Mad-Eye keenly.

"Hestia Jones? Her talent for divination is sporadic, at best. Besides, it's vital that she stay at her post." Moody narrowed his mismatched eyes at Alex suspiciously for a moment. Then he brightened. "Snape took a beating with those _crucios_," he told her. "Could be he's just passed out, face-down in the mud. What?" he asked defensively when Lupin shushed him. "I was just trying to give an encouraging word."

Alex glared at him, then turned away. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm the pounding of her heart. "Let's try again," she said.

For a long while, there was nothing but the same featureless blackness. They tried three times with no change. "At least try to eat a little breakfast," Remus insisted. Alex managed to choke down a slice of toast. It tasted like ashes in her mouth. The fourth time Remus put her into the trance state, there was light.

-----

"Wakey wakey, little sleepy-head," said a falsely sweet, babyish voice. The vision flickered, then focused. A partial view of a pale face. Snape cocked his head to one side and more features became evident. Dark hair with a streak of white. Full lips. High, gaunt cheekbones. Dark, heavy-lidded eyes, glinting madly.

"Bella." Snape's gaze roved past her to stone walls wreathed in cobwebs, ramshackle wooden steps, a clutter of tools and cast-off furniture. They were in a cellar, Alex realized. As he turned his head farther, she saw he was bound, tied to pipes that ran the length of the wall. "Really, Bella, if you'd wanted to see me, you could have just sent an owl." His voice was casual.

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed. "I'm glad you still have your sense of humor." She ran long-nailed fingers down the side of his face, letting out another throaty laugh as he winced involuntarily. "Traitor," she added, her voice suddenly cold.

"You're not going to keep on about that, are you? I made a mistake." Snape sounded bored. "Enough with the accusations."

"I haven't even begun." Bellatrix leaned closer, her dark eyes glittering. "I've been waiting to get you under my thumb again, Severus. Ever since the aurors blasted through our door to arrest us. I know it was you who betrayed us. You sold us to Dumbledore, in return for his protection. Admit it." Bellatrix glared at Snape, her face inches from his, as though she were trying to use legilimency on him. When he didn't respond, she went on, her low voice furious. "You've been spying for Dumbledore ever since. While my Dark Lord trusts that you are his own spy, reporting on Harry Potter and the goings on at Hogwarts." Spittle flew from her lips. "You traitor. How you've deceived the Dark Lord. Unworthy servant! And now, finally, I can prove it!"

"Azkaban unhinged you, Bella."

"You know nothing of Azkaban, do you, Severus? You became a spy for Dumbledore to escape that fate," she sneered. "Coward! Oh, but you've finally slipped up. It started with Dolohov's recruit, Nicholas Quid. He was captured by the aurors as he left a meeting. And Rookwood and his recruit and two others were captured the same way... the same night you lied to my Lord about McGonagall's murder."

"Try to think clearly, Bella. I was at both of those meetings. How could I have been responsible?"

Bellatrix laughed wildly. "How, indeed. I asked myself that question time and again. How could I blame you?" Her eyes glowed with fanaticism. "I knew you were a spy. I _knew_ it! And finally, I found the answer."

She waved her wand, holding out her free hand. Several photographs flew through the air and stacked themselves neatly on her outstretched palm. The Dark witch held them up one by one for Severus to see. There were photographs of Alex shopping in Diagon Alley, sitting with Severus in the Leaky Cauldron, following Lupin and Kingsley from Nocturne Alley the night she and Lupin were kidnapped.

_Merlin's beard, she's been spying on us for months, _Alex thought.

Snape tipped his head again. He looked at Bellatrix. "Is there some new rule that Death Eaters have to remain celibate? I'm afraid I didn't get the memorandum."

"Your little girlfriend is a Seer, Severus," Bellatrix said triumphantly. "She's been helping you to spy on every meeting you attend."

"Impossible. Her expertise is in potions. Besides, she's American, not involved with the cause in any way," Severus told her reasonably. "Just as I am neither a spy nor a traitor." His voice became menacing. "You've made a very bad mistake."

"No, Severus. You made the mistake when you decided to betray the Dark Lord. And when your little Seer friend arrives, you'll both find that such mistakes are fatal.

"Poor Bella. Azkaban really did drive you insane. Or perhaps your incarceration just made you phenomenally stupid." Snape's voice was disdainful. "Miss Rose was hired at Hogwarts to help with Potions, not Divination. And even if she could find her way here, why on earth would you expect her to expose herself to danger on my behalf?"

"Because she _loves_ you, Severus," crowed Bellatrix, using her mocking babyish voice. "Your little Seer will come to save you. You can believe that." She leaned close to him again, her eyes and voice suddenly cold once more. "If she doesn't, I admit I'll be disappointed. But either way, Severus, you'll be dead."

"If she does show up here, Bella, you can believe this: I'll kill her myself."


	47. Does not Play Well With Others

"How shall we pass the time while we wait ? Ooh, I know." The Death Eater was using her babyish voice again. It grated on Alex's nerves. Bellatrix rubbed against Snape seductively, fondling him. He sighed loudly, the cobwebbed rafters coming into view for a moment as he rolled his eyes. "What, not interested ?" she asked, pretending to pout.

"I've never been into bondage, Bella – not the receiving end of it. Now, if you'd like to untie me and trade places, I'm sure I could find ways to keep you very entertained."

She laughed delightedly. "Oh, Severus, you're such a wit." Bellatrix ran her fingers through his hair, smiling playfully. "You will keep me entertained, silly boy. Pleasure or pain, it makes no difference to me." He clenched his eyes shut as she drew out her wand.

-----

"_Ungh_!" Alex groaned in frustration. Mad-Eye Moody glanced up at her from his seat at the table. He was monitoring his Dark arts detectors. Remus was crouched over the pensieve again. "She thinks I'm a real Seer," Alex raged. "Dammit! And Severus isn't about to correct her. _Argh!_" Lupin raised his head, startled. "Stupid bitch. She thinks I can just look into a crystal ball and read the address off the mailbox. Or - or find it floating in the bottom of my cup." Alex grabbed the mug of coffee and threw it. Mad-Eye watched implacably as it shattered and cold coffee dripped down the wall.

"Good thing you're not a real Seer," he remarked. "You'd make a lousy one. Even a child knows you can't See a thing in coffee grounds."

"Argh, you're impossible." Alex paced. Her anger drained away, replaced by a rising tide of panic. She forced it down. "He was in a house, this time... an attic?"

"Cellar," Remus corrected her. "No windows. An interior room, and we have no idea where the house might be located. It could be anywhere within a six-hundred mile radius."

"That'll be difficult to plot," Moody commented.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and wait for her to kill him?"

"I said it would be difficult to plot, not impossible. But it could take days, weeks, even," Moody said cheerfully.

"_Weeks? _He'll be dead by then!" Her throat tightened and she felt tears of helplessness well up in her eyes. Remus put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Alex shook him off, refusing to be consoled... Not while Severus was in danger.

"I'm going to the library to work on it," Moody told him. "Can't concentrate with an hysterical female shrieking in my ear." He strode to the door, his wooden leg clunking loudly against the floor. As if on cue, the sneakoscope on the table began to hum softly. Moody paused, one hand on the doorknob. He whirled around and crossed to the table, peering into a small, smoky mirror. Alex and Remus crowded close, looking over his shoulder. A dim outline appeared in the glass, slowly becoming clearer.

"It looks like a...a bird, of some sort," said Remus. They all jumped at the sound of window panes rattling. A very large owl beat against the sitting room window. With a questioning look at Moody, Remus crossed to the window and opened it, letting the owl perch on his forearm. He accepted a small envelope from the bird. "It's addressed to you." Remus passed it to Alex.

Inside was a slip of parchment with a few words written in a bold hand. There was no salutation, just an address. _Fourteen West Froggett Street, Derby_. Underneath was a signature: _Lucius Malfoy_. The owl hooted loudly and flapped out of the open window and away. "That's it, that's where she's taken him," Alex cried.

"It's a trap," Mad-Eye Moody said immediately, reading over her shoulder.

Alex ignored him. "_Accio shoes._"

Remus put a hand on her arm. "Alex, you can't just rush off," he said. "Mad-Eye's right."

"No," Alex said stubbornly.

"But why would Malfoy help you?" growled Moody. "It just doesn't follow."

"He hates Bellatrix Lestrange," Alex told him. "He'd just as soon see her dead."

"They might just as soon see _you_ dead," Moody replied. "Let me finish," he insisted as she opened her mouth to protest. "Snape had a good thing going, as long as he was careful. Dumbledore and You-Know-Who both trusted him. Both were convinced he was spying for them. He could feed both sides whatever information he chose. Then you came along with your visions, and suddenly Dumbledore knew exactly what was going on at those secret meetings, whether or not it was in Snape's best interest for him to have that information."

Remus was nodding agreement. "I don't believe this." Alex turned on him. "Severus redeemed himself a long time ago. Dumbledore trusts him, for crying out loud. How long can you hold a grudge?"

"For three years, Alex," Remus said quietly. "If you want to talk about grudges. It was just three years ago that Snape was willing to turn two innocent men over to dementors. I was one of them. Do you know what the dementor's kiss does to a person? And all because of a stupid school-boy prank." He looked at her intently. "I'm sorry, Alex. I know you care for him. I just think you should understand what Severus Snape is capable of. Consider the possibility that he is a willing participant."

"You're kidding. He's had the shit beaten out of him. You think anyone in their right mind would submit to that willingly?"

"You assume he's being tortured," Moody growled. "It could just be that Snape is only showing you what he wants you to see."

Alex turned to Remus again. "He's a proud man. He doesn't want you to watch him being humiliated." She shook her head, furious with them. "To hell with you both. I'll go after him by myself. If Albus Dumbledore were here-"

"Now hold on a minute. Nobody said we weren't going after him," said Moody. Alex gaped at him. "We just want you to be aware of what you might be getting into," he told her.

"You could have said so." _Asshole. _"Sheesh, Moody," she voiced the thought aloud. "You can be a world-class asshole, you know that?"

"So you keep telling me."


	48. Rescue

"Remus, stop it, please, you're driving me crazy." The wizard was pacing around the apartment while Mad-Eye Moody stared into the pensieve, checking one last time for any detail that might help them to rescue Severus Snape.

"Sorry." Remus stopped in mid-stride. He perched on the edge of an antique chair and fidgeted. Moments later he jumped up again and stalked to the shattered remains of Alex's coffee mug. "_Reparo. Scourgify,"_ he commanded with quick jabs of his wand. With nothing else to do, he began prowling again, full of nervous energy.

"Merlin's _beard_. Would you stop it?" Alex's own nerves were frayed. _I wish Moody would hurry it up._

"Sorry," Remus said again. He grinned sheepishly. "It's that time of the month."

Moody pushed the carved stone bowl away and stood up before Alex could think of an answer. "Right," he said briskly. "We'll assume, for now, that Snape is being held hostage. For now," he repeated, narrowing his eyes at Alex. "We'll have to expect to encounter both the Lestrange brothers, as well as Bellatrix. No idea how many others, or even if there are any others, until we make a reconnaissance."

"Armand Lestrange," Remus supplied. "He's a squib, but he may have access to stunners or other weapons. And the invisibility cloak he and his accomplice used was never recovered, so we'll have to assume the Lestranges have it."

Moody tapped his magical eyeball. "Not a problem, as long as we stick together."

"Right, then, Dumbledore and McGonagall are out of the picture," said Remus. "Also Jones, Tonks, and Shacklebolt. I'll contact the Weasleys and Fleur Delacour on the bedroom fireplace," he told Moody, "you call Vance, Podmore, and Fletcher from this fireplace." He frowned. "I don't think there's anyone else available-"

"Remus, this is a hostage situation," Moody remonstrated. "Great gods, man, they'll kill Snape in a heartbeat if we go charging in full force."

"Oh." Lupin made no further comment. He looked embarrassed.

"Call Sturgis Podmore," Moody told him. "Have him meet us in Derbyshire at Arbor Low. Seven o'clock. The four of us ought to be able to handle the Lestranges. I'll tell Kingsley and Tonks what's going on. If Malfoy does turn out to be involved, we may have to call them in too."

-----

Alex took hold of the portkey, an old deflated soccer ball, clutching the little broom Snape had given her in her other hand. The portkey glowed blue as Moody tapped it with his wand. The three mages were jerked away from the gates of Hogwarts and stumbled into the center of a ring of stones. The sun was just starting to sink toward the west. Alex looked around her at the fallen monoliths that made up the circle and fretted. _Gods, this is taking so long. What if Severus- _She couldn't let herself finish the thought. She pulled the emerald pendant from the neckline of her shirt and checked it for what seemed like the hundredth time. It remained stubbornly dark. Moody had insisted they wait until nightfall to make the rescue attempt. The afternoon had dragged by, interminable. Exhausted, Alex had finally given in to sleep. With it came a dream of the cellar in Derby where Severus was being held captive. He might have been unconscious or keeping his eyes closed. _Or maybe the cellar was just dark._ The vision was black. She'd been able to hear him breathing, a labored, rasping sound that did little to reassure her.

There was a loud pop and a blond wizard appeared next to one of the larger stones. "Sturgis, meet Alex," said Remus.

"A pleasure, ma'am." He shook her hand with a firm grip. "I'm ready for a good fight," he told Moody.

"Don't be hasty," Mad-Eye growled. Lupin and Podmore exchanged grins. "The Lestranges are expecting you," he said to Alex, "So I'm going to Disillusion myself and these two. If they do catch sight of you flying in, they'll think you're alone." He chuckled unpleasantly. "With luck, we'll give 'em a nasty surprise." Alex watched impatiently as he cast Disillusionment charms. The three wizards and their brooms took on the appearance of the scenery behind them.

"Lets go," said Remus. They pushed off from the ground and rose into the air. Alex clutched the handle of her broom as they flew south, straining to keep her eyes focused on Moody, who was directly ahead of her. His body was transparent against the darkening sky. She couldn't even see Podmore and Remus to either side of her. After a short while, the lights of the city of Derby appeared below them.

"Bear left," called Moody, and they began their descent, landing in a vacant lot behind a screen of trees. It was a Muggle neighborhood that had once been residential, Alex saw, but was now given over to car dealerships and other businesses. A few tall Victorian-era houses remained, boarded up or converted into office space. They walked silently across the lot and took shelter under the trees, the wizards visible only as vague shimmers in the air when they moved. "Watch your step," cautioned Moody as Alex nearly bumped into him. A lot filled with automobiles took up the space between them and number fourteen, which they could see was an abandoned house surrounded by an overgrown garden. Tall bushes screened the front of the house from the street. More bushes and trees obscured all but the second story. Alex felt Remus Lupin's hand rest on her shoulder for a moment, a gesture of reassurance. "We'll make a preliminary reconnaissance of the perimeter," Moody growled. "We're just taking a good look at the place. Don't anybody try anything rash," he added with a significant look over Alex's head, apparently at Lupin. They leaned their brooms against a tree and made their way across the parking lot. Alex moved awkwardly, crouching so the cars concealed her from view.

Pushing through the heavy undergrowth surrounding the back of number fourteen, Podmore suddenly hissed, "Stop!"

"What is it?"

"Look, over there. A manticore!"

Lupin's voice came from just behind Alex, puzzled. "It can't be. I'd have caught its scent from the air as we flew in."

"It's not real. Illusion," Moody said confidently. "But here's something I've never seen before. Some kind of ward-" he reached into his robes for his wand.

Alex's wand was already in her hand. She waved it, murmuring "_Scrutari." _A pattern of colored sparks revealed the spell. "It's another illusion," she announced as the sparks faded. She saw the bushes part in front of her as one of the near-invisible wizards strode forward.

"Damn it, Remus, I told you, _be careful_. Hold up a second, here's another." Another burst of colored sparks shone momentarily as Moody cast his own spell to examine the ward. "Huh," he grunted. "The whole yard's just a bunch of illusory obstacles. Looks like they want to discourage anyone from coming in the back way."

"Or make us waste energy on a bunch of spells to protect ourselves from threats that aren't really there," Alex heard Sturgis Podmore whisper from somewhere to her left.

"Mm-hm. I want to know what kind of welcome they have prepared up front," said Moody. "Remus and I will take a look. You two wait here."

Alex saw a branch move out of the way, the only sign that the two wizards had left. She waited with growing impatience as the twilight deepened. _Gods, I hate this. _She knew Moody was right to be careful, but the waiting grated on her nerves. She felt tired and jittery all at once. _Too many sleep potions, not enough real sleep._ She'd taken a Pepper-up Potion to compensate, despite Remus' disapproval. Podmore stood stolidly beside her, invisible in the shadows of the trees. _Damn, could they be any slower? _Alex gasped as Remus suddenly stood directly in front of her. "Shit! Oh, sorry Remus! Damn, you're lucky I didn't hex you."

"Quit fooling around," Moody ordered gruffly, joining them a moment later. "One of the Lestrange brothers is waiting behind the front door," he reported. "Probably Rabastan, judging by height. The other one's in the kitchen. No sign of the Dark witch, or of Snape. They're most likely in the cellar. I won't be able to see for sure until we get inside the house."

"There's no access to the cellar from outside," Remus added.

"There are false wards all the way up to the back porch. It's a big colored light show. They obviously expect you to take a look back here and come in the front," Moody told Alex.

"So I'll slip in the back," she replied.

There was a brief flicker as Moody nodded. "Right. Remus and I will take care of Rabastan. Should be quick and quiet." His expression was invisible, but Alex could hear the unpleasant smile in his tone of voice. "You and Sturgis go in through the back and deal with Rodolphus," Moody went on. "We'll meet up in the kitchen and go on from there. Just be careful," he cautioned. "Take your time. Only one of those wards needs to be real," he added with his usual paranoia.

"Okay, okay, let's just get going." Moody's and Lupin's Disillusioned forms faded from view as they crept toward the front of the house. "Let's keep together," Alex whispered. She felt Podmore's hand on her shoulder. The two mages left the shelter of the bushes and crossed the back yard, tiptoeing through knee-high grass and weeds and up onto the porch. Light shone dimly through the cracks between the boards that covered the small window. Alex's heart was hammering as she tried to peer inside. _I can't see a thing.__Patience_, she reminded herself with difficulty. _Gods, I just want to blast the door off its hinges and go in swinging. _

"You open the door," whispered Sturgis, as though reading her mind. "I'll go in past you and stun him before he knows what hit him."

"Good idea." She could just see a shimmer of movement as the blond wizard took his place at the left side of the door frame. Taking a deep breath, she silently placed her hand on the doorknob. "_Alohomora," _Alex breathed. As she slowly opened the door, she felt Sturgis brush past her.

"_Stupefy !" _There was a flash of red light and a heavy thud.

Alex darted through the door and stopped short, horrified. Sturgis, now fully visible, lay face-down on the floor in the middle of the room. Moody's words came back to her, too late - _only one of those wards needs to be real_. Blinking in the bright light of a dozen candles, Alex caught sight of another man. Tall and almost painfully thin, he was scrambling to his feet, pushing aside a wooden chair. _Rodolphus Lestrange_. He stood ready, his wand poised, but didn't cast. He bared his teeth in a grin. _Maybe more than one ward is real,_ Alex thought. There wasn't time to make sure. "_Nonentity,"_ she cast, hoping for the best. She leapt forward, shuddering as magical energies rippled around her body, stinging and icy cold. "_Protego,"_ Alex screamed, blocking the curse Lestrange had cast as she'd come through the ward. Alex dodged behind a massive cast iron stove and crouched there, catching her breath. _Gods, that would have knocked me out, at least, maybe killed me. I hope Podmore's just unconscious._ She thought briefly of the others and hoped they hadn't stumbled across any genuine wards at the front of the house. The stove rang like a gong as Rodolphus Lestrange cast several curses in a row, nearly deafening her. _Heh. Here's one situation were being undersized gives me an advantage._ Alex peeked around the stove, ducking back quickly as another curse narrowly missed her head. _If I can distract him, maybe I can get to Sturgis and revive him..._

"_Reducto,"_ howled Rodolphus.

"_Nox," _she cried. The stove exploded and the room went dark at the same moment. Sections of metal hit Alex in the arm and chest before she had a chance to deflect them. She crawled under the kitchen table and tried to assess the damage, flexing her arm and wiggling her fingers. _Damn, that's going to hurt come morning. I think I'm okay, though. _The blast had disoriented her. _Sturgis will just have to fend for himself. _Crouched on the floor in the dark, her fingers closed on something. _What's this? Hey, it's his wand. _The kitchen was lit up again as the candles clustered on the table burst into flame at Lestrange's command. Alex stuffed Podmore's wand into her waistband and cast with her own wand at the same time. Rodolphus stumbled back, hastily casting _protego_ as Alex hurled a chair at him with a levitation spell.

"Nice try," he called out mockingly. She flung the rest of the chairs at him. Rodolphus batted two of them aside, but the third hit him hard right in the face. Blood streamed from his nose. Alex waved her wand, desperate to hex Rodolphus before he recovered from the surprise blow. He snarled, his face a mask of fury. "_Crucio!" _

"_Petrificus total-_aah!" Alex cried, her voice rising to a scream as Lestrange's curse hit her first. She crumpled to the floor, writhing helplessly, dropping her wand. _Now would be a good time for Remus and Moody to make their entrance, _she thought.

Rodolphus loomed over Alex, blood from his broken nose dripping onto her. He kicked her wand aside. "You're mine now," he gloated, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her upright. Alex gasped for breath. She hugged herself, doubled over, trying to protect her aching ribs. "First, I'll make you pay for hitting me in the face," Rodolphus crooned.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Her fingers had finally closed over the spare wand. Lestrange was thrown back against the wall, his own wand flying from his hand. He blinked stupidly, startled by the impact. Alex didn't stop. She staggered over to him, pointing Sturgis' wand directly at his face again. "_Stupefy!" _Rodolphus' head lolled on his neck, his jaw hanging slack. He was out cold.

Alex sagged, leaning against the wall for support. "_Accio wand."_ Her own wand flew into her hand. She gripped it tightly, drawing a deep breath. The room seemed to spin. She cast again, magical cords to bind Rodolphus Lestrange's arms and legs tightly. Another deep breath, and Alex pushed herself away from the wall. Stumbling across the kitchen, she knelt by Sturgis Podmore. The blond wizard was unconscious, his pulse strong and steady under her fingers. She patted his face, gently at first, then more forcefully. He didn't respond. "Sorry," Alex whispered, tucking his wand back into her waistband. "You're going to be out for a while, and I may need this again." Taking a moment to check the magical emerald, she gave a sigh of relief to see that it was still intact, though black as onyx. The house was utterly silent around her. _Looks like I can't expect the cavalry to rush in, _Alex thought. She turned toward the cellar door.


	49. Here Comes the Cavalry

Alex opened the cellar door and peeked in cautiously. A short flight descended to a landing. _No more mistakes, _she thought. Casting a spell to detect obstacles, she tiptoed down the first flight of stairs, then paused to catch her breath, her heart hammering. The second flight consisted of open wooden steps grey with age. Crouching at the top, Alex could see the entire cellar. Severus Snape lay slumped on the floor by the wall. There was no sign of Bellatrix. _The invisibility cloak, _Alex reminded herself. "_Scrutari,"_ she cast again. The spell revealed nothing. Wand at the ready, she ran down the stairs, backing into a corner beside an old workbench. _Dammit, where is she? _Long moments passed. Alex's eyes turned to Severus. _Gods, he looks like shit._ _No,_ she corrected herself, _he needs about a week in the hospital, then maybe he could be upgraded to shit. _His robes and shoes were missing, his shirt torn and bloodstained. What she could see of his face was a mass of bruises. Mocking laughter rang out. Alex whirled in the direction she thought it had come from. "_Stupefy!" _

The laughter came again. "Wake up, Severus," Bellatrix's babyish voice called. "Your little friend has come to play." Snape's body shifted, as though pushed by an invisible foot.

Alex aimed above and behind him. "_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego." _Bellatrix deflected the spell with casual ease, letting the invisibility cloak fall. Part of it covered Severus' legs, giving the bizarre impression that his body was cut off at the hips. "_Expelliarmus!" _The spell came so quickly Alex didn't have a chance to protect herself. She was thrown hard against the work bench as her wand flew into the Death Eater's waiting hand. Bellatrix laughed exultantly.

_Damn, she's fast_. Alex lay against the bench, pretending to be more stunned than she really was. _Not that that's really difficult, _she thought. Her ribs throbbed. Slowly, she pulled Sturgis Podmore's wand from her waistband.

"_Crucio!" _

"_Protego! Expelliarmus!" _Bellatrix's laughter stopped abruptly as Alex jumped to her feet. The disarming spell made her stumble back several steps, but she was able to hold on to her wand. _Damn! "Stupefy!" _Alex cast frantically. Bellatrix laughed again, deflecting Alex's spell and sending a volley of curses in return. Alex barely managed to deflect them. She gasped for breath as Bellatrix's attention was distracted.

"_Accio cloak." _The cloak of invisibility pulled off of Severus as he crawled across the floor and flew into Bellatrix's hand. "Trying to sneak away? Silly boy. _Expelliarmus!"_ she screamed, whipping back toward Alex.

"_Proteg-"_ Alex knew it was too late even as she cast the shield spell. Bellatrix was incredibly fast, amazingly strong. The spare wand was torn from her fingers as she slammed hard against the floor.

"That's the best you could do?" The Dark witch's voice was contemptuous, amused. "Too much time peering into tea cups and crystal balls, and not enough attention to practical magic, I suppose." She addressed Snape. "You really must stay and watch, Severus. It makes it so much more fun for me. I want you to watch your pretty little girlfriend suffer."

"I don't wish to merely watch. I want to _make_ her suffer," Snape rasped. Laboriously, he rose to his feet, swaying. The effort left him unable to speak for a moment. "I told you, Bella. She betrayed me. I never spied on our Lord – it was all her. Let me take my revenge," he snarled.

Bellatrix smiled, her mad eyes glittering. "How rich," she purred. "All she wanted to do was rescue you, Severus. And this is how you repay her devotion?" She chuckled. "This should be amusing." She tossed Podmore's wand at Snape.

_He's got a wand, _Alex thought. _He's got a plan. He'll distract her, then... _Snape pointed the wand at her, tilting his head to one side as he took aim. Alex suddenly realized why her visions had had that odd, one-sided perspective. His right eye was swollen completely shut. Alex felt a rush of sympathy. _Gods, he's been through hell... _

"_Crucio!" _

A sharp twinge that rapidly faded to nothing. _He's done in, _Alex thought. _He doesn't have the strength to cast. I ought to act as though it really hurts. _She let out a moan, trying to make her limbs twitch helplessly as they'd done when Rodolphus had _crucioed _her upstairs.

"You're not hurting her at all," Bellatrix sneered. "You can't fool me. You really do care for her – _accio wand!_"

"No!" Severus clutched at Podmore's wand as it flew from his fingers. He staggered towards Alex. She started to rise, her eyes widening in shock as he kicked her viciously in the ribs. Alex fell to the floor again, curling into a ball, trying to protect herself as Snape kicked her twice more. He stepped back, wheezing as he struggled to pull air into his lungs. "I'm just a bit...worn out from your gentle ministrations, Bella, he gasped. "I need you to...help me."

"Of course you do." Bellatrix tossed him the wand again. "I think you broke her ribs," she remarked with approval. "Let's do it again, together. _Crucio._"

The pain was intense this time, grabbing her, shaking her in its grip, refusing to let her go. _Oh gods, oh gods._ It took forever to end. Alex lay on her stomach, her face pressed against the cold dirt of the cellar floor, Bellatrix's laughter ringing in her ears.

"Tell her the truth, Severus," she cried.

"I serve the Dark Lord faithfully. You stupid, silly little chit. How could you have imagined that I would betray him?" His voice was hoarse, labored, but as cold as Alex had ever heard it.

_Okay. It's all right. He's got Bellatrix off guard,_ Alex thought. _He's got a plan to get us both out of this. _She clenched her fists as Bellatrix cast the curse again, tearing into her with pain so intense she couldn't breath. _I will not give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream. _She raised her head and looked at Severus. He jabbed his wand at her, adding his own feeble curse. She couldn't believe the pain could increase any more, but it did. The two mages advanced on her, step by step, Bellatrix's expression avid, Snape's cold, without emotion. Alex's vision blurred. _Please, dear gods, make it stop!_ Snape's battered face was utterly expressionless as he watched her scrabble on the floor in front of him. "Oh gods, please, make it stop!" She realized, dimly, that she was screaming the words aloud.

"Now isn't this fun?" Bellatrix gloated.

Alex was sobbing, gasping for breath. _Bitch,_ she thought helplessly. _Bastard. Oh gods, they're going to kill me._ The two Death Eaters stood over her. Snape's breathing was as labored as her own. Bellatrix put her arms around him, helping him to stand. Her triumphant laughter filled Alex's ears. Snape's betrayal filled her mind. _How could I have trusted him? Gods, he even warned me not to trust him._ She barely felt Sturgis Podmore's wand as it fell from Snape's fingers and struck her hip.

"Finish the bitch for me."

Bellatrix smiled. "It will be my pleasure."

Fingers trembling, Alex clutched the wand, her eyes locked on Bellatrix. Her arm felt leaden as she raised it. She heard Severus' voice as if from a great distance.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Bella."

"_Stupefy,"_ Alex shrieked. She put every remaining ounce of strength into the spell. A glow of red light flared from the borrowed wand. Bellatrix Lestrange crumpled to the floor, unconscious. A moment later, Alex joined her.

-----

She opened her eyes to find Severus leaning over her. "Stubborn little witch." He looked relieved. "Can you not take a hint? I practically begged you not to come."

"Ungrateful bastard. I saved your life!"

He took her in his arms, holding her tightly. "I had the situation under control," she heard him murmur.

_I'll argue with you about that some other time._ Reluctantly, she pushed him away. "We've got to tie up Bellatrix," she said. "I don't know about you, but I don't have the strength to even cast _lumos_."

Severus looked at the wand in his hand ruefully. "If she comes to, I'll jab this into her eye." He sighed heavily. "I'll see if there's any rope lying about." With effort, he stood up. Footsteps thudded overhead.

"Looks like the cavalry's finally arrived," Alex grinned weakly. Remus Lupin appeared at the top of the stairs, his wand held like a sword. As he looked down, his face twisted in an expression of loathing. Alex realized what the scene in the cellar must look like to him - she lying on the floor, helpless, Severus looming over, wand in hand. "Remus, it's okay-" she called.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Lupin started down the stairs with a bound, springing over the handrail and landing on the floor. Snape toppled backward, Podmore's wand dropping from his nerveless fingers.

"Remus! Stop it!" Alex screamed as he pounced on Severus, catching him before he hit the floor, only to throw him violently against the wall.

The wizard turned toward her, his face a mask of rage. "You trusted him, Alex! Mad-Eye saw him use the Cruciatus Curse on you."

"He was bluffing... And where were you both? What happened?" she cried. Remus opened his mouth as though to explain, but Alex was no longer paying any attention to him. "Watch out!" she screamed. He was already turning, gesturing with his wand, perhaps reacting to the expression on her face.

"_Protego!" _he roared

Bellatrix had risen to her knees. Somehow, the Death Eater had retrieved her wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Alex scrambled across the floor, throwing herself across Severus' body as lurid green light filled the cellar. She clenched her eyes shut. There was a rushing sound, as though a vast wind were blowing through the room. The thought burned through the panic in her mind: _there is no defense against the killing curse. _The sound of wind went on and on, as if a tornado had been shut in the cellar with them. It took a while for Alex to realize that there wasn't any wind. She opened her eyes. Remus and Bellatrix stood face to face, straining as green light arced from the tip of one wand to the other and back again. Remus was howling wordlessly, his back to Alex, fighting to keep his footing as his body was buffeted by the same invisible force that was producing the awful sound. The noise rose to a screaming crescendo as Alex watched Bellatrix rise up on her toes, her body arching backwards, her mouth stretched wide. Her scream of rage was drowned out by the rushing sound. Alex added her own scream of terror as the room exploded in a deafening roar of green light.


	50. Saint Mungo's

Surrounded by green light, Alex panicked. _Where am I ? _The answer came to her, perfectly logical. _Oh, I'm swimming in the lake._ She surfaced to find Severus Snape bobbing nearby in a straight-backed wooden chair.

"You're late," he told her, scowling.

"You _kicked_ me," she retorted. "Bastard. If I had my wand, I'd curse you..."

The giant squid swam by lazily, wearing a lime-green robe. "No magic for at least a week," it cautioned.

_This is just too weird_, Alex thought. She sank beneath the waves.

-----

Alex woke to find herself in a narrow hospital bed. _The infirmary ? _No, there was a view of Muggle London out the small, grimy window. Severus snored in a squashy chintz armchair next to the bed, his feet propped on a tufted ottoman. _Wow. He really does look like shit,_ she thought. _At least this time he let someone set his nose._ A soft cough came from the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling ?" It was Albus Dumbledore, looking perhaps a bit more tired than usual, but otherwise exactly the same as always in his ornate hat and robes.

"Um. Not too bad," Alex said. She ached all over. She realized her left arm was in a sling. "Please tell me I look better than he does," she added, jerking her head toward Snape.

"Severus regained consciousness yesterday afternoon. Refused to leave your side." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he put a finger to his lips, requesting quiet. "He'll be ever so annoyed to have dozed off and missed you waking up."

_Heh. I'll bet anything Dumbledore conjured the comfy chair. _The headmaster's words finally sank in. "Yesterday... how long have I been unconscious ?"

"Close to two days. You're both lucky to be alive."

Vague memories returned – the flare of green light, the rushing wind. _There is no defense against the killing curse. _Alex's eyes filled with tears. "Remus-"

"Is also a very lucky man," Dumbledore said gently. "He's unconscious," the headmaster went on, "and will likely remain so for some time. He was weak, terribly weak, when they brought him in. And of course the transformation will have sapped his strength even further. Remus Lupin has a long recovery ahead of him. The full moon was last night," Dumbledore explained, seeing Alex's bewildered look. "The unnatural strength that lycanthropy confers is probably the only thing that allowed Remus to survive."

"But Bellatrix Lestrange cast the killing curse at Remus," Alex blurted. "I heard her. I saw it." She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. _I must still be passed out. Dreaming._ _Remus is dead. _"No one can defend against _avada kedavra_. Not even a werewolf."

"But was it Remus that she intended to kill ?"

Frowning, Alex remembered Bellatrix rising to her knees, pointing her wand. "No," she admitted. "No, I think she was aiming for... me." She remembered the wild, insane look in the Death Eater's eyes as she'd started to cast the unforgivable curse. "So you're saying Remus just got in the way ?"

Dumbledore nodded. "In a manner of speaking. His reflexes are incredibly fast when the moon waxes full. It's my theory that he and Bellatrix cast at the same moment. Curse and counter-spell. Neither could overcome the other. The opposing energies of the two spells, unable to disperse, finally exploded. Quite literally, Remus Lupin brought down the house. Alastor Moody crawled from the rubble and alerted other members of the Order."

_That's right. Moody was there. And... that other guy. _Alex felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't remember the blond wizard's name. "What about the others ?"

"Sturgis Podmore walked away with a fractured wrist. After a dose of Skele-Grow, he's as good as new," Dumbledore chuckled. "Both Lestrange brothers suffered minor injuries. They're back in custody." His features hardened briefly. "Let's hope they remain there. Bellatrix never regained consciousness. She died early this morning."

A green-robed Healer pulled aside the curtain screening Alex's bed from the rest of the ward. "Ah, you're awake," he said, checking her chart fussily. "I am Galen Ardmore." Conjuring a bottle of medicine and a large spoon, Ardmore wordlessly poured out a dose. Dutifully, Alex took it like a child, eager for the medi-wizard to leave so she could continue questioning Dumbledore. Ardmore gave Snape a look of disapproval as he took Alex's pulse. "He shouldn't be out of bed," he commented. "Not that anyone can make him listen to reason. Worst patient I've ever had." Finally, the Healer left.

"Sir, what happened to Moody and Lupin ?" Alex asked. "We had a plan... obviously it didn't come together."

"Plans so seldom do, even for someone as knowledgeable as Alastor," Dumbledore said ruefully. "Rabastan Lestrange was ready when they came in the front door. He was always an exceptional duelist. Faced with two mages instead of the expected one, he fled into an adjoining room. Remus and Alastor pursued him. That's when Rabastan knocked them both out cold. Poor Mad-Eye," Dumbledore said, "in the dark house, even he didn't notice the vial of poison gas in Rabastan's pocket. Rabastan merely flung the vial to the floor and cast a Bubble-Head Charm on himself."

_So much for constant vigilance,_ Alex thought. Under Dumbledore's kindly gaze, she immediately felt ashamed of herself. "It wasn't Mad-Eye's fault," she admitted. "But how did they get out of it ?"

"Again, it was Remus' uncanny strength. He was able to fight off the effects of the poison and defeat Rabastan, but of course it took precious time. You'd already gone ahead into the cellar alone," Dumbledore said, his voice neutral.

Alex felt herself blushing. "Well, I didn't hear any dueling going on," she said defensively.

"Rabastan had placed Imperturbable Charms on all of the doors," Dumbledore said, still in the same bland tone of voice. "Apparently he didn't want his brother and sister-in-law alerted to your arrival until he'd finished with you."

Alex didn't have anything to say to that. _Eew. _She found herself unable to stifle a yawn. _Merlin's beard, I'm so sleepy. Must be the medicine the Healer just gave me. _

"Lucius Malfoy got what he wanted, at any rate." There was just a trace of sharpness in the headmaster's tone as he said Malfoy's name. Alex blinked at him, still at a loss for words. "Yes, Severus told me everything," Dumbledore twinkled, "or nearly so. I find that Severus is never able to bring himself to tell me _everything_." He glanced at the sleeping potions master, huddled incongruously in the floral armchair. "I think Severus must feel like a marionette at times, with myself and Voldemort alternately yanking at his strings," he said sympathetically. Alex managed a nod, then yawned again helplessly. "You need rest," Dumbledore said kindly. "We'll talk again when you're feeling stronger." Her eyes had closed before he'd left the room.


	51. Hols, or, See You in August

When Alex opened her eyes again, Severus Snape was watching her. "Hey handsome. What's a wizard like you doing in a dump like this ?" He smiled when she spoke, mingled relief and happiness making him suddenly look ten years younger despite his bruises. A moment later he'd reverted to his customary scowl.

"You should never have come after me, Alex. You very nearly wound up dead."

_So much for the romantic bedside reunion. I almost liked it better when he was snoring._ "You aren't allowed to argue with the recently comatose. Doctor's orders." She shifted, painfully, making room for him beside her on the bed.

Severus didn't take the hint. "I had no choice but to use the Cruciatus Curse on you," he said harshly. "Once Bellatrix had disarmed you, I knew she was going to torture you."

"Yeah, so you beat her to it," Alex grinned. She stopped at the look on his face. _Sheesh, he's got a guilty conscience. _"Hey, it all worked out. Don't feel bad," she added. "I've had paper cuts that hurt worse. You were too weak to do any harm. Come on." Alex patted the mattress beside her. Severus finally rose from the chair and perched on the edge of the bed. He moved stiffly, reminding Alex of everything that had happened to him in the past seventy-two hours. "You don't look bad, for having a house fall down on you," she commented. Severus snorted.

"I am sorry. For everything that happened to you-"

"I know. For cryin' out loud, cut it out with the guilt already. Just hold me, would you ?"

——————

It was another two days before they were released from the hospital. Their wands had been recovered but were not returned to them during their convalescence. Severus' strenuous objections had been ignored. His insistence on arguing with the medi-wizards over everything from the ingredients in the healing potions to the correct dosage of his own and Alex's meds had earned him the distinction of being the worst patient St. Mungo's had seen in decades, perhaps centuries. Even the portraits on the walls agreed. "It's a necessary precaution," Alex reminded Severus yet again as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. "I must have reached for my wand half a dozen times this morning." _You have no idea what a bitch it is to do your hair and make-up without magic._ "Do you really want to risk burning yourself out and having to live as a Muggle the rest of your life ?" He had no response to that.

——————

_We really _were _lucky,_ Alex thought a week later as she passed out the written portion of the final exam for her fourth-year remedial Potions class. Daley-Bender cast a nervous glance her way. Alex gave him a reassuring smile, then perched on one of the empty lab tables, swinging her feet. She still tired easily. She pulled her wand from her pocket and cast _lumos_, just to enjoy the feeling of being able to do it. Inevitably her thoughts turned to Remus Lupin. She'd sat at his bedside in his private room in St. Mungo's, waiting and hoping for him to wake up. _Like Severus did for me._ The werewolf had looked so fragile, his thin form almost lost in the high-sided hospital bed. Mindful of the students hunched over their scrolls, Alex blinked away the tears that welled up at the memory. _He saved my life. _The Healers at St. Mungo's had promised to send word as soon as there was any improvement in his condition. _That's one owl I'll be looking forward to seeing._

——————

Alex found herself blinking back tears again as she entered an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express – this time heading back to London. Severus Snape closed the door, shutting out the noise of exuberant students starting their summer holidays. She hugged him tightly. "Promise you'll visit me in New York ?"

"We'll see." He shook his head. "With McGonagall in hiding, and Albus Dumbledore so busy with the Order these days..." Severus stepped back, gently disentangling himself from her embrace.

"Of course. I understand." Not wanting to appear clingy, she busied herself with storing her briefcase in the luggage rack. _Sure. It's over now. I can deal with that. _It didn't really come as a shock. She'd felt him drawing apart from her ever since she'd made the decision to return to the States to visit her father.

"Oh, by the way, I have something for you, Miss Rose."

Alex turned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the too-casual tone of Snape's voice. He was holding out a parchment envelope, her name neatly written across the front in curving green script. "What's this ?" Pulling the envelope open, she scanned the letter inside. "A contract for the next term ? But- but I thought the grant was only for one year."

"It was." Severus' face was expressionless. "But we seem to have found ourselves short-handed at Hogwarts in recent months. You're a fairly competent teacher, so Albus Dumbledore decided to invite you to rejoin the staff for another year."

"Fairly competent, huh ?" _Now there's some glowing praise. Arrogant bastard_. "Hmm. Do I really want to spend another year in Britain... eating weird food like pumpkin pasties and spotted dick and getting rained on every other day..." Alex pretended to consider the offer, thoroughly enjoying Snape's discomfort as she kept him waiting. "And then there's the kidnappings by insane Death Eaters...and my boss _is _kind of a jerk..."

"Very well. I'll give your regrets to the headmaster." Snape reached for the contract. Alex snatched it away from him.

"Not on your life." She grinned. "I suppose you put in a good word for me ?"

"Of course. And my word does carry a good deal of weight," Severus told her, smirking.

"Then I'll see you in August, Severus."

"If not sooner." He took her in his arms and kissed her good-bye.

——————

Author's notes: Heartfelt thanks to invisible2u, redlady27, addicted fan, starbrite56, Jedi Blu, Lady At Large, earthdown, tessajalynn-cilory, Chibidaima, Kara, oogityboogity, Vegas, hitchcock, Kaori7395, moonshadowed, sportsnightnut, Gwenivive, harrypocd, Lordlanceahlot, Lunarmouse, Mammypoohtehs3x, SeverusSnapesgirl12786, Ainsley Sloan, Allie, Blond Chick 108, draluck, Eco Freak, Erin19, FunkyWitchOnFire, ilovstationary, kitz, Loes, mione1, moonlightandroses, NeoAthena, NightBlossom, NoClue, soul, stargurl2, unicornmoon, and '...' for reviewing this story while it was a work in progress. Thanks again to those who took the time to review the first draft when I posted it previously.


	52. Epilogue

Epilogue: Remus Lupin

It had been three weeks. Three weeks to the day since he'd followed Alastor Moody into the dark, silent Victorian house, chased Rabastan Lestrange through the front parlor, into the formal dining room, into the sudden cloud of choking, poisonous gas. Two weeks since he'd awakened here at St. Mungo's, with no recollection of anything that had occurred after he'd fallen to the dining room floor, lungs clenching and burning as he'd struggled to draw in air. As the grey fog had rolled across his vision and everything had faded to black.

That was normal, the Healers had told him. Perfectly normal not to be able to remember the hours surrounding a trauma. The memories might return, as his magic might return. It could take weeks, or months. Or... _Sleep_, he ordered himself, keeping his eyes closed. He focused on the soft lumpiness of the mattress beneath him, the antiseptic roughness of the sheet against his skin. The sunlight filtering through the high, barred window, through closed eyelids, orange and warm. The tired, bone-deep ache of his body. Sleep. Easy to forget the past two weeks. Easy to drift back into the comforting oblivion of sleep, if only for a little while.

——————

The scent woke him, a light floral cologne that any other man would consider subtle. The sound of soft breathing, not his own. "Alex," Remus smiled, running a hand through his hair, trying to tidy it as he sat up in the bed. "How have you been ?"

She rose from the chair and kissed his cheek. He moved over so she could sit on the side of the bed. "Gods, Remus, I'm fine. How have _you_ been ? Sheesh, the way you were snoring, I thought the Healer was kidding about you finally being out of that coma !"

It felt so good to talk to her, he thought as they chatted about the last days of the school term. No hushed voices, no side-long looks, no hiding the pity behind reassuring smiles. She'd come down on the train from Hogwarts, still not quite recovered enough to risk long-distance apparating. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate that," Remus told her.

"Appreciate what ?"

"Not avoiding the subject. The loss of my magic."

She took his hand. "It hurts, doesn't it ? Like an emptiness inside." Alex's eyes were filled with sympathy. Sympathy, not pity. Pity had a distinctive sweetness, like spoiled meat. Remus had become familiar with the odor, during the past two weeks. "It took three days, for me. For the magic to start to come back... it was such a relief when that black hole started to fill."

Three days. Remus suppressed a snarl. It had been _three weeks_. Two solid weeks to the day since he'd awakened with that horrible emptiness. "Like a melon rind, with all the insides scraped out," he agreed, the anger fading almost instantly. It wasn't as though it was her fault.

Alex nodded. "It will come back, Remus. It's just going to take longer, is all. Merlin's beard - you took an _avada kedavra !_ Severus is calling you 'the werewolf who lived'." Remus laughed, genuinely amused. Of course the Death Eater would never show gratitude, not to him. Not for his own rescue, not for saving the life of a woman who obviously cared for him a great deal. As the woman in question hopped down from the high hospital bed, he wondered, not for the first time, what she saw in Severus Snape. Alex retrieved a package from the floor near her chair and held it out to him with a grin. "Come on, open it !"

"What's this ?" Hesitantly, Remus opened the package. Inside were six potion bottles and a brightly-colored envelope.

"Wolfsbane potion," Alex responded to his bemused look. "Severus and I brewed them for you. A six-month supply."

"Snape ?" Remus chuckled. "He did not."

"Seriously, Remus, he helped."

"Mm-hm. How hard did you have to twist his arm ?"

The American grinned wickedly. "Not at all. I just picked out a couple of wrong ingredients while shopping, you know, asparagus instead of asphodel," she smirked, "and asked him a couple of stupid questions..." Alex widened her eyes and demonstrated in an innocent-sounding voice: "Severus, should I keep this at a simmer or bring it to a rolling boil ?" Remus shook his head, amused at her manipulation of the potions master. "Before you know it, he'd pretty much taken over the whole project. There are preservative spells on all the seals," Alex added, "to keep everything fresh. But look in the envelope," she told him eagerly.

There was a brochure showing Muggle flying machines, the tiny pictures motionless on the glossy paper. Folded inside was a stack of small, greenish-grey parchments. Remus riffled through them; they were all the same, a portrait of a long-haired man in eighteenth-century dress. "Alex, this is a lot of money," he protested, trying and failing to make the conversion from dollars to galleons. "I can't accept this."

"Oh yes you can." She looked surprised, and vaguely disappointed, that he'd been able to identify the Muggle bills. "Look, Remus, you saved my life. I know I can't ever repay you for that." Remus started to interrupt her, but she went on in a rush. "My father sent me money for my passage back to the States, more than enough money. You have no idea... anyway, use it for whatever you want. Gringotts will change it to galleons for you, if that's what you want, but... well, I was thinking you might want to travel."

"To the United States ?" He was touched by her generosity and the thought that had gone into the gift - the supply of potions that meant he could travel without fear of the monthly transformations.

Alex blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "Well, yeah. It was probably stupid..." She shook her head. "It seemed like a good idea at the time, you know, since it will take you a while to recover."

Remus knew she was speaking of the loss of his magic, not his physical recovery. "No, I think it's a wonderful idea. I've never been to the U.S. Nor flown in an airplane."

"It's not supposed to be that bad." She grimaced and he could smell fear for an instant, before she brought it under control. "I think you'd really like it, the United States, I mean."

"I'd never have thought of it on my own... I'll ask Tonks to book me a flight," he said decisively. "In two weeks. That ought to give me incentive to get out of here." His glance took in the bare institutional-green walls, the bars on the windows. Why not ? What was there to keep him in Britain ? In the past two years it had become impossible to find work in either the wizarding or the Muggle world... and now, without magic, he'd be useless to the Order. He imagined Molly Weasley's good-intentioned smothering, Severus Snape's sneers. "Thank you, Alex."

She beamed. "Look me up when you get to New York."

——————

Author's note: Thanks again to all who've read and reviewed. There will be a sequel continuing Alex and Snape's adventures, titled American Road Trip. I will begin uploading that story as soon as I complete Off the Beaten Path, a not-quite-sequel chronicling Remus Lupin's wanderings in the United States.


End file.
